


Once Upon a Dream

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, fluffy_papaya



Series: Fairytale AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Demons, Dragons, Dryads - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of romance, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Poison, Prince Charming - Freeform, Princes, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Romance, Snow White - Freeform, Werewolves, fairytales - Freeform, kings - Freeform, lots of broships, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: In this place and time, the tales and rhyme known by heart are the truth. Father Crow fills the scrolls of time, and the interning of these classics result in wonderful, clockwork-like chaos





	1. Once Upon A Beginning

It’s a rule of the village: don’t go into the forest. Many things live there, none of them nice, and all willing to steal a misinformed child or adult who thought they could take on the darkness. Ohm heeds those warnings. He’s been wearing his bandana since he was 13 and old enough to take food to his grandmother, and at 25 he knows the path well enough to name the plants he’s never seen beside it. Occasionally he’ll hear a rumble of a voice from the forest, calling for him, but a quick adjustment of the red fabric has it vanishing.

So it’s a surprise when an accented mess of words stops him as he’s on the path.

“Where’s a pretty little thing like you going?” It sounds human, but that’s the trick of the forest. Ohm knows the rules. Don’t give them anything about you, and never mention your name.

“Walking.” He responds, moving faster. The voice keeps pace with him.

“Walking where?”

“Somewhere.”

“Can I go Somewhere with you?” The twanged voice is tinged with amusement.

“No.”

“You wound me,” it took a pause. “What’s your name?”

Ohm clenches his teeth. “Red.”

“Well, you wound me, Red.” The voice does not sound bored, and Ohm only thinks he’s made it more interested in him. The cookies and fresh bread lay in his basket, waiting for him to move on.

Ohm knows there’s a snatch in the path up ahead and steps accordingly. The voice whistles.

“Look at you, Red. How do you know the forest so well?”

“I go Somewhere a lot.” Ohm growls, and he’s confused at this voice from the woods who isn’t scary, just really fucking annoying.

“Interesting.”

Ohm stops in place. “Please move out of my way.”

“What will you give me?”

“A cookie.” Ohm immediately says. He knows about monsters, knows how to evade them. “A cookie in return for you moving out of the path and leaving me alone.”

“Hmm. Why not?” He feels a rustling in his basket. “It was nice to meet you, Red.”

“Likewise.” Ohm grits out. Be polite. Always be polite. He can feel when the presence vanishes, and hurried forward, eager to make up the lost time to his grandmother’s.

It’s two weeks later when he’s traveling back to his grandmother’s, two loaves of bread and a dozen muffins nestled warmly into his basket. He’s halfway through his journey when a voice drawls from the side of the path.

“Well, Red, I miss- holy fuck!” Ohm had drawn a small knife and jabbed in the direction of the voice, the other hand guarding his basket.

“We made a deal. A cookie and you leave me alone.”

“What the fuck, Red?” The voice sounds mildly offended.

“Get away from me.”

“Don’t enjoy my company?”

“Not when it’s breaking a deal.”

“The deal was you give me a cookie and I leave you alone, you bitch. Never said for how long.” Ohm pauses, growling softly when he realizes the voice is right. He sheathes the knife and starts walking briskly.

"Hey! Wait up!" He hears the footsteps of the other fast approaching, and rolls his eyes under the bandana, his steps hitting the forest floor just a bit faster. But he feels the warm presence by his side and sighs, figuring it was no use to waste his energy. They both slowed down to a walk, and Ohm was getting more and more irritated by the second when the other man didn't talk.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He hissed, fingers dancing across the handle of the blade.

“What? Do we need conversation to enjoy each other’s company?” The voice snarks.

“I’m not enjoying this, and you know it.”

A grumbled laugh sounds from his walking partner. “Oh Red. Learn to live with it.”

It becomes a game between the two of them, and Ohm eventually becomes acquaintances with the mysterious male voice. He brings extra cookies for him, just to be polite, and the voice will warn him if he gets to close to the edge of the path. They're more partners than friends, and eventually, the voice asks Ohm why he doesn't take off the blindfold in the woods.

"I've always been taught not to look at the forest." Ohm shrugs and hands the voice his daily loaf of bread. "But listening to it? That's fine."

It's when he's staying the night at his grandmother's cabin, and he wakes up in the middle of the night he sees it. Two bright yellow eyes in a shadowed face, staring at him from the wheat field. Ohm hurriedly moves to close the curtains but stops when he sees the still shadowed face the eyes are set in place in.

It's a wolf, with a long snout and big ears and sharp teeth, but it's oddly familiar and Ohm just stares until it pads away.

 

He goes back to his village the next day, and halfway through the journey, he hears familiar footsteps.

"You have very pretty eyes." The voice comments and Ohm snorts.

"Stalker."

"Scaredy-cat." It's at the almost end of the forest path when Ohm reaches out and finds the thing's cheek and pats it. "You have very pretty eyes too."

The voice is too shocked to say anything as Ohm wanders out into the sunlight. He's watching when Red turns around and shoots him a cute little wave, laughing when the man stumbles over his words as he tries to respond. He liked Red. Liked Red a lot. The yellow-eyed creature smiled to himself when he strolled back to his house, thinking of all the wonderful things they could talk about on their next endeavors.

Maybe they could get a house in the woods- he knew of a couple nearby- far away from the village.

They had this walk every few days, and conversation soon grew more amicable and friendly as the days passed by. Luke kept a polite distance, but was _enamoured_ with little Red, and how fearless he seemed to be. So it was quite a surprise one day when Red came trotting down one day, his basket filled with sweet bread and flowers instead of the usual plain loaf and muffins. It was more odd when Red veered off to a different fork on the path, leaving the wolfman scrambling to catch up when they went different ways.

"'Somewhere' is the other direction, Red." The wolf stated, and even though he knew Red couldn't see- he jabbed a thumb back towards the path they usually took.  Ohm let out a little laugh and sidestepped a gnarled root sticking out of the ground, his footsteps light and quiet against orange pine needles. 

"I know- today I'm visiting a friend."

"I thought I was your only friend."

"I do have a life outside this path, thank you very much." Ohm said matter-of-factly. "And how can we be friends if you still won't tell me your name?"

"I-" And the man is at a loss for words, his mouth snapping shut with a quiet 'click' as his unnaturally elongated canines clashed against his other teeth. "I... I'm Luke."

Ohm stopped in the middle of the path, an eyebrow raising under the bandana.  “Well. Nice to meet you, Luke.”

“Do I get a name in return?” Luke shuffled sideways, avoiding a small rabbit that scurried out in front of him. 

“I’ll think about.” Red teases, and Luke huffs impatiently, tapping his claws against his leg. 

“ _ Red. _ ”

“Well, if you’re going to be saying it like that, you might as well use my real name. It’s Ohm.”

"Ohm," He rolls the name around on his tongue, brows furrowed a bit in thought as he listened to his voice say it. Ohm,  _ Ohm _ . "It's cute, suits you."

"I immediately regret telling you." While Ohm tried to keep his voice deadpan there was a layer of amusement hiding underneath the surface- and Luke's keen ears picked up on it in a heartbeat. He watched as Ohm tightened the fabric of his bandana before starting up his brisk pace again, knowing his mystery man would be one step behind him as always.

 

The path they’re on is a flowery one, bright bursts of yellow and white stalks sprouting upwards. The trees end soon after that, and in a moment of inspiration, Luke picks one daisy and sets it behind Ohm’s ear.  “A gift.”

Ohm snorts. “What do I owe you this time?”

“It’s a  _ gift _ , dumbass. That means you don’t have to give me anything back.”

“Hm.” Right where the sunlight meets the path, Ohm stops. It’s their unspoken line, the voice, Luke, doesn’t follow him out of the forest. “What if I  _ want _ to give you something?”

"Well..." He trails off for a moment, bright eyes muddled with thought. "I guess I wouldn't say no- Momma taught me to be a gentleman, y'know."

The reply earns him a snort from Ohm, whose fidgeting a bit where he stands at the forest's edge, nearly glowing in the golden sunshine of the afternoon. “You’re far from a gentleman, stalking me everyday.”

“Hey now.” Luke complains. “That’s not very nice of you.”

Ohm reaches up lightly to hold the flower in place as he steps backward, away from the light.  Luke holds his breath as Ohm crosses to the side of the path, shoe toeing the line between lush grass and worn dirt.  “Are you right here?”

“Yeah.” Luke swallows a breath, ears twitching nervously as Ohm stands on his tiptoes, hand moving up find his face, thumb moving over his lip.

"Are you jusht going to smush my face?" Luke asks after a minute, words coming out odd with the thumb on his lips. Ohm's other hand is mapping out the rest of his features- tracing his dark eyebrows, his cheekbones, nearly poking his good eye out in the process.

"Yes. Maybe?"

"This doesn't really seem like a gift to me, Ohm."

"Alright alright-" The hands fall away, and Luke would say he missed the warmth almost immediately- but the sudden soft pair of lips that _barely_ brush over his own is enough to make him dizzy.  It's a gentle kiss and it's over before he knows it, and Ohm's back in the sunlight before Luke could even react. "I'll see you round, Luke." The little shit is grinning from ear to ear, a pink blush staining his cheeks.

“I-“ Luke sputters, and Ohm is gone. The wolf man stares at the retreating figure until he can’t bear to look in the light any longer, falling back into the trees and pumping the air with an excited fist. 

It seems Ohm’s friend visiting includes staying the week, because Luke doesn’t see him in the forest that entire week. It’s a restless 7 days, Luke swaying softly in his hammock, tail thumping wildly. His hand keeps coming up to touch where Ohm had kissed him, claw tracing the shape of Ohm’s lips on his skin.  His Red comes back on the eighth day, basket empty except for a few dead flowers and stray crumbs. Luke hurries to catch up, padded feet eager on the forest floor.  Ohm turns to him, smirk plastered on his face. 

“You’re like a lost puppy.” Luke barks at him and Ohm laughs. Luke has never heard a more beautiful sound.

They spend nearly every other day together, following the same path as their conversation flowed to anything and everything; and Ohm began to _trust_ the mysterious man with each passing walk.  He still didn't take off his blindfold, though, but there was a muffin or two saved at the bottom of his basket for Luke to nibble on as they walked back from Ohm's grandmother's house.  It was nice- the company that Luke brought, and though it seemed silly- Ohm felt just a little bit safer with someone walking at his side (not that he _needed_ any protection, but the sentiment was nice all the same). 

But then there was that one fateful day- where their duo became a Ménage à trois.


	2. Once Upon a Cabin in the Woods

Luke had stopped so suddenly that Ohm nearly stumbled himself, unable to see who or what was on the path ahead. Cartoonz pulled him back by his hood so they were standing side by side in front of the unforeseen threat.

"Huntsman." It was cold, and judging by Luke's tone- whoever stood before them was not a friend.

"Vermin," The man growled back, his accent unfamiliar to this (literal) neck of the woods, yet nagging at the back of Ohm’s mind.

"Jackass." 

"Ye can _just_ call me Jack, y'know." Silence, from both ends, and Ohm was very tempted to rip off his blindfold right then and there.

"What brings you to my territory _ , Jack _ ." The word rolled off of Luke's tongue like cold mercury, but it seemed Jack just snorted, unaffected by the display of bravado.

"Majesty sent me looking fer a runaway, an important one at that. Fairest of them all of some shite. You seen em, or did ye eat em?"

"I don't eat people. Unless it's a special circumstance. Like the Huntsman in my territory." Ohm can hear footsteps on leaves coming closer, and Luke's arm pushes him behind him.

"Who's that ye got?"

"None of your damn business."

"Yer right. Not my business, but his Majesty's business. Yer still a citizen, as weird as I think that is." Luke growls when Ohm hears footsteps move closer, and Red pushes back off of his monster's back, staring where he can see a faint outline through his bandana. There's a bit of silence, and 'Jack' sighs. "Fine. So ye didn't kidnap the runaway. Ye still seen them?"

Luke cocks a brow to Jack's direction, ignoring the man's piercing blue eyes as he stares him down. "Even if I did," He starts, making sure his teeth are bared when he pauses. "I wouldn't tell your skinny ass. I unfortunately don't get the pleasure of lyin' to your face today." 

"You better watch yer ass,  _ Luke _ ." 

Ohm heard retreating footsteps, and after a few minutes whoever the _huntsman_ was long gone. He let out a huge sigh, shoulders slumping, and moved his hand off of the sheath of his dagger. He assumed he and Luke would continue on their merry way as usual, and figured it would take a few more trips for Luke to open up about his past with that guy- -but his mysterious friend turned on his heel and walked past him- in the complete opposite direction; heading back the way Ohm normally went to visit his dear old granny. 

"Where are you going?" Ohm hissed, more tempted than ever to take his blindfold off. He heard Cartoonz snort and huffed, reluctantly turning around too and following after the man when an explanation wasn't given. 

" _ Cartoonz _ -"

"We're going to visit the runaway you're pretending not to visit every week."

Ohm freezes, tripping over himself as he tries to make sense of Luke's words. "How-"

"I can't ever scent anyone on you when you're walking. Either your grandma takes really good baths or someone doesn't want to be found, and since we're two miles from the nearest lake," Ohm can hear Luke turn to look at him. "I'm going with this runaway."

Ohm fiddles with his empty basket. "He probably-"

"He? Oh, so it’s a guy."

"Will you let me finish my sentences?" Ohm snaps, storming past Luke and walking up the path. He hears shocked silence, and then the pattering of feet behind him. "He probably won't want to meet you; he's  _ terrified. _ "

"Well I don't blame him- but any enemy of Jack's is a friend of mine." Luke pauses, making sure to choose his words carefully as he catches up to Ohm, the red of the man's cloak dizzying in the bright summer day. "Do you trust me?" There's silence, and well, Ohm can't say _no-_ he really can't. He may have never seen the man before but he's heard everything he's said- and not a single thing he's said has ever really been a lie, has it?

"I trust you- it's not me you need to woo over, it's the guy getting hunted down like some kind of monster."

"I think he and I will get alone much better than you think, Ohmie." 

They walk for a while, going down the diverging path that Ohm rarely took, and past where the trail ended and dense trees melded into a beautiful field of golden wheat, a small pond and cottage nestled on the far end of the field, about a mile away.

Ohm kneels down, and Luke is about to ask him what he's doing when he sees the small pink nose and gray fur of a rabbit sniffing at Ohm's hand, Red laughing with glee when the rabbit sets it's head in his hand.

"Hey, buddy. Wanna tell him I'm here?" Ohm whispers, and Luke watches with confusion as the bunny races away through the wheat, in the direction of the house.

"What...?"

"He's good with animals and people He just has that sort of effect." Ohm shrugs and continues walking, getting ever closer to the small wooden cottage. The bright red door is ready for Ohm to knock on, knuckles rapping on the wood. "Moo?" Ohm calls.

"Moo?" Luke questions. "That’s an odd-" There's a hand to his mouth, pressing against his lips and teeth as Ohm keeps his gaze on the door (or so he thinks; he's still wearing the bandana.)

"He's in hiding. Don’t need to call attention to where he is.”

One nod is all Ohm needs for him to release his companion, and Luke takes a deep breath just as the door swings open just a crack before it's slammed shut- but Ohm had already shoved his basket into the gap, enough where he could get his hand through and force the door open the rest of the way. "Moo- he's the friend I was telling you about, don't worry please-"

"Ohm we _super_ talked about this."  Luke finally got a good look at the guy now that the door was open, and was a bit surprised to see a young man- about Ohm's age, with chestnut hair, pretty green eyes and the thickest lashes he's ever seen. He's pretty, Luke'll give him that much- but he doesn't look too intimidating with the broom he's holding.

 "Ohm, no-"

"You're the guy Jackass is looking for?" Luke interrupts, and Brock points the end of the broom at him. "Relax. Not a big fan of his Majesty." Brock still didn’t lower the broom until Ohm walks inside and places a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Moo. I promise."

"He's insulting the king on the middle of the woods; he obviously doesn't know the rules."

"Hey." Luke clicks his tongue so both men are looking at him. He still hasn't crossed the threshold, hands behind his back. "The trees can't tell on my bitch ass if I'm part of the woods." Ohm can see Brock's resolve wavering.

 It wasn't until a baby deer- which Luke didn't even notice was dozing in the small cottage, wanders up from it's resting spot and brushes his head against Luke's hand until the man has to give in, Cartoonz tenderly petting it's small ears and head.  He doesn't let his guard down but they both can see Brock's shoulders relax ever so slightly, and waves Luke inside before he shuts the door behind the were. 

He looked tired.

"Brock." Ohm immediately chides as soon as the door locks. "When was the last time you slept?"

"How can you even tell?" Pretty boy protests. "You're still wearing that bandana."

Ohm huffs and pulls at the knot in the back, sliding the material down his neck and cupping Brock's cheeks. A bird rests on Ohm's shoulder, fluttering down from the rafters to mimic the tilting of Red's head as he examines the runaway with nothing in the middle, clucking his tongue with an almost motherly affection. "Well?"

"Three days." Brock mumbles into Ohm's hand.

" _ Jesus  _ Moo-"

"How can you expect me to sleep?!" He throws his hands up, clearly exasperated- but Ohm knew the anger wasn't directed at him specifically, just the situation, it seemed. Ohm just hummed and ran his thumb under one of Brock's eyes, watching as Brock's eyes suddenly became half lidded. 

"You can rest now, I promise we'll make sure nothing happens okay?"  A nod, half hearted as Brock begins to doze off right then and there, and Ohm is quick to lead the man out of sight, Luke staying put as the deer stood between him and the rest of the house. He waited for Red to come back, eyes lighting up at the eyes he got to see- _finally._

Pretty green with flecks of gold sunlight and tree bark make a gorgeous hazel that crinkles on the edges when Ohm smiles at him tiredly, moving closer and stroking the doe that blocks Luke from examining him further. Luke feels his heart stop dead in his chest, tail wagging anxiously as Ohm takes him in for the first time as well.

"Hm. I expected someone more annoying looking." Ohm jokes, leaning his knees into the deer to get up into Luke's face.

"I-" Luke positively sputters, at a loss for words as the gorgeous man is close, so tantalizingly closer. Ohm was a smart guy, he must have noticed the stark white scar tissue around his eye, or the unusually sharp canines, the thick beard and dark hair, or the _fucking wolf ears that sprout from his head_. But whatever Ohm is thinking, he doesn't say, just hums thoughtfully as he takes in Luke's appearance up close.  "You sure you're the guy I've been hanging out with? I swear I thought you'd be more ugly than this."

"Should I be offended?"

"I don't know. Should you be?"

Luke pouts, his teeth jutting out from his lip, and Ohm gives a little breathless laugh at the sight, and suddenly he's falling into Luke's chest. The deer had squirmed out from between them, leaving Ohm to fall and Luke to catch him as it bounds off through the house. The werewolf smirks down at the furiously blushing Ohm. "Well, _Red,_ at least my momma brought me up nicely. You look nice." Ohm ducks his head and pushes off Luke.

"Thanks, I guess." The bandana goes from Ohm's neck and into the half smushed basket, and Luke is pretty relieved to see the offending piece of fabric tossed to the side, keeping those pretty pretty green eyes in his view. 

 Luke steps away, grinning smugly as he plops down at the small wooden table that's supposed to serve as a dining area. He can't help but peek into the kitchen and the rest of the small house, and assumes the upstairs loft area is where the runaway is sleeping.  "Wanna tell me about how you guys met?"

Luke heard his little Red giggle, a bright and beautiful sound that makes his grin even wider. "Same way you and I met- though less pleasant circumstances. The poor guy was running barefoot, bleeding and _scared_." The sudden dip in Ohm's tone sombers the whole mood in an instant. "Ran right into me- I didn't see him, but, y'know. He begged for me to help- and I couldn't say no..." Ohm trails off, grinning ever so slightly. "I guess I have a problem taking in strays."

"Fuck off, Red."

 They both laugh and Luke flicks his gaze upstairs. "Did he tell you why he was running?" Ohm shook his head. "The most I got out of him is when I first met him. Says his Royal Dick tried to kill him and he didn't know why."

"That matches up with what Jack was talking about." Luke mutters, bringing a claw to the table and starting to scratch. "Any guesses?"

"Who knows?" Ohm stretches back and yawns, laughing when a familiar rabbit jumps into his lap. "But I brought him here. Little abandoned cottage in the woods, helped him fix it up and came back a week later to a wildlife sanctuary. He told me he just has that effect on animals and we left it at that."

 "Hm," Luke figured some kind of magic must have been in play- that or the guy was a saint, but regardless of _why_ it wasn't really too much of a concern for now. "What are we gonna do about it?"

" _ We _ ?" Ohm asks, in an incredulous tone that kind of stings a bit. He pushes past the hurt, instead shooing away a bird that's trying to nest in his messy black curls (Ohm finds it adorable, not that he'd ever admit).

"Yes, we, dumbass. I know Jack, and I'm not letting the fucker hurt anyone else ever again." The anger subsides from his face, melting into something vulnerable.  Ohm regrets not taking his banana off sooner; the man is breathtakingly expressive. "Why do you think I started walking with you, Ohm?"

Can I ask what he did?" Ohm says quietly, stroking the rabbit's fur. Luke lets his hand and claws dangle by his side and instantly there's three soft heads begging for his attention. His eyes flick down to see a fox, another rabbit, and a tiny fawn and laughs softly before moving his gaze back up to Ohm. "I'm not sure if you realize this Ohm, but I'm a werewolf-"

"Wow."

"-and I'm missing half of my sight." Luke gives a pointed look at Ohm. "He's called the Huntsman for a reason, Red."

"Who could ever hurt someone as soft as you?" Ohm coos, and Luke flushes, feeling his ears perk up at the compliment.

 Luke shrugged in response, not wanting to delve too much further into the subject- his eye was already having phantom pains, and they would only get worse the more he talked. Luke shifted his attention from pretty green eyes down his feet, where several other animals were resting- including a raccoon, which seemed especially fond of him as it scrambled to snuggle in his lap. "You weren't kidding about the infestation."

"No, I was not." Red deadpans.  They both laugh as a squirrel perches on his shoulder.

They stay at the table for a little longer before Ohm stretched and yawned, and a quick glance outside showed the sunset. 

“Kay, do you want the couch or the floor?” He mumbled through the yawn, Luke cocking a confused eyebrow. 

“I get to sleep inside?” Ohm blinks at him once, twice. 

“I’m too tired to tell if you’re joking, but yes. Couch or floor?”

"Uh." Luke looks over at the couch, then the floor before settling on the floor- because he might be a werewolf but he's still a gentleman first, but he makes sure to take the spot on the rug just in front of the couch. In case Ohm needs protection. (He doesn't).

Ohm finds it endearing either way, and by the time he's settled onto the cushions Luke is already fast asleep, tucked in on himself  _ just like a puppy _ .

It's a cold night, Ohm thinks, as he drapes his red cloak over the werewolf, eyes soft when Luke smiles in his sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 well? what did you think? yay, nay, couldn't care less? whatever your answer, drop a comment and a kudos and you'll get a hug in return!


	3. Once Upon a Calm Morning

The two of them are groggy when they wake, sun streaming in brightly through open windows and casting a golden glow throughout the little cottage. Brock is already up, if the light and pretty sounds of the man singing are anything to go by. 

Luke thought that there were a lot of animals in the cottage already, but the singing just seems to bring in more- birds galore perched on the windowsill, and Ohm swears he sees an elk outside of the door wanting to come in.

"Holy shit."

"Oh! You're both up!"  Moo is far too cheerful for the both of them this early in the morning, but whatever Red had said about the man was spot on- because Luke felt himself cheer up a bit just by looking at the guy.

Luke rose to his knees, the raccoon from last night clawing its way up his back and settling in his even messier hair. Ohm laughs at the sight, noticing the way Luke’s ears are twitching in time with Brock’s song.  “Good morning, Brock. Feeling better?”

“A little. Still terrified for my life, but what can a man do?” The humans both laugh, Luke shaking his head and trying to dislodge the raccoon. It stays put, hissing at him. 

“So do I need to come by more often so you can actually sleep?” Ohm asks, and Brock hums under his breath, turning back to what both Ohm and Luke realize is breakfast; bread and cheese and a small bowl of fruit, split into three plates.

“You can tell me when you’re bringing friends.” Hazel eyes find their way to Luke. “No offense.”

"None taken!" The words are quick to blurt from his lips, and Luke has to hold back a groan at how... uncharacteristically bubbly, and focuses instead of stretching his sore muscles, unaware of the jade and gold eyes that follow the curve of his spine. 

Brock just giggles and sets the plate onto the table they were sitting at last night grabbing a bucket from under the sink.  "I'm going to go out back to get some milk, you guys start eating- okay?"  He's swift to head out the back door, his skirt swishing with the movement- and Luke can't help but track the fabric. He blames his animal side.

He catches Ohm’s eye and growls under his breath. “Not a fucking word.”

Ohm is starry-eyed, hands reaching up to cover his mouth in a gasp. At Cartoonz’s words he giggles breathlessly, and Luke watches the sunlight filter through his hair and onto his face.  “Lips zipped.” Ohm teases, and beckons him to the table. “Hope you like goats milk.”

Ohm's already giggling at the deadpan expression he's getting from Luke- but when the man throws in a, "I'll drink any milk, man," it sets off Ohm into a tirade of laughter, only dying out when Brock re-emerges into the cottage a few minutes later. Moo is flushed- most likely from the summer heat, and Luke curses as he immediately sits up a little straighter. Fuck magic- or whatever witchcraft the guy has. 

He forces himself to slouch and look away, but Ohm watches as Brock carefully pours them 3 glasses over the basin before dancing over, a smile on his face despite the circumstances. Once they get settled, Brock brings up what's been on his mind.

"It there a reason you two showed up out of the blue? I'm unfortunately assuming something happened."

“Do you know who the Huntsman is?” Luke precedes, fighting to smile brightly at the man. “About yay high, obnoxious looking?”

Brock has a calm expression smoothed over his face. “I’ve heard of him.”

“He’s looking for you. Saw him about 2? 3? Miles from here.”

Brock’s hand is shaking. Ohm reaches over and grabs it, squeezing reassuringly.

"Thats- ah- really close, isn't it?" Brock manages to squeak out, pretty hazel eyes scared.

"It is," Luke nods, fingers drumming impatiently on the table. "Which is why we need to get you out of here."

"And go where?" He's surprised when Ohm cuts in, but Luke's been around the block before- has some friends that don't exactly agree with "His majesty" either- and friends that live outside of his territory or in one of the bordering lands. Luke explains this all to the both of them, finishing his fruit and berries off as he did so.

"-Anthony, he lives in a remote little town about 50 miles away. Should be plenty of breathing room for you. I can make that trek in 3 days, check in to make sure everything is settled with Anthony and come back within the week."

"What if the huntsman finds me before then?" 

To that, the were snorted, "I honestly don't think he will- and if he does by some miracle manage to find you, you can just charm the pants offa the guy."

“I-okay.” Brock says. “I can manage that if I don’t pass out from fear.”

“And I’ll be here to help.” Ohm says, tapping his dagger. “The village knows not to question if I go missing for a bit.”

Luke swings his head to him, popping his final blackberry in his mouth. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Ohm reaches over this time to lace his fingers with Luke, lifting the claws to press a kiss to the hand. “Go get help.”

And Luke, with a rampant blush on his cheeks and determination filling his chest- heads out later that day, the ghost of Red's lips still lingering against his hands, and he keeps unconsciously rubbing the spot as he treks off, padded feet near silent on the forest floor. He knows Ohm could protect them both- but Luke perhaps put too much faith in Ohm and his ability to overreact.

And maybe he put too much faith in Brock's cheery disposition- despite his wariness, he was far too hospitable when need be.


	4. Once Upon an Apple

A few things happened, while Luke was gone.   
The second day off in his voyage and Ohm needed to go back to his village for supplies, promising to be back before nightfall- and leaving Brock with his dagger just in case.    


Ohm felt uneasy walking through the woods alone, no companion yapping his ear off about god knows what.    
He missed Luke.   
  
Brock hummed softly to himself as he rolled out dough, the windows once again thrown open to bring in the breeze, pine and floral scents wafting through his kitchen almost enough to overpower the apple pie that was already in the oven, a second shortly on its way.

A knock sounded at the door, and Brock froze, glancing outside. It was still high afternoon. He gripped his rolling pin tightly, moving closer the door.    
The birds in his house fluttered nervously as his foot pushed a board down, creaking loudly. Another knock sounded immediately after, and Brock shooed the deer away from where it was trying to follow him.

  
He made it to the door with his heart hammering wildly in his chest, and with the rolling pin at the ready he opened the door, just a  _ crack _ , and-   
There stood a little old lady. Maybe she wasn't the nicest appearance wise but Brock was never one to judge, and his body was instantly filled with relief.    
"Hello?"    
"Excuse me dearie,"    
Just the sound of her voice made Brock relax even more- the woman was frail and certainly couldn't hurt him. He opened the door a bit wider.

  
"How can I help you, ma'am?"   
"I seem to be a bit lost," She looked rather sheepish as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, basket held securely in her thin arms. "I was picking apples at the orchard down a ways and got off the trail- do you happen to know how I can get back to it?"   
Brock was more than happy to help.   
“Come on in: I’ll draw you up a map. Directions are a little wonky in these woods.” Brock threw open the door and let the lady in. 

  
The council of animals that had gathered behind him immediately scattered upon sight of the old woman. Brock frowned at the bear cub that was the newer addition to his house, now hair raised and growling at her.    
“I’m sorry, miss, they’re usually better behaved.”   
The old lady laughed, a croaky chuckle. “Don’t worry, darling. I have a collection of animals as well, they must simply smell them on me.”

 

And Brock, the sweet angel that he was, took her word for it. He swiftly grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink, thoroughly explaining the safest path to take to get back onto the main trail. She asked a few questions here and there but just needed a refresher course, it seemed.   
He got her a glass of water before she left too, smiling at her countless praises and gratitudes about, "What a nice young man you are". 

  
"Oh! Dear, before I leave- I have one more favor to ask of you, I'm sorry-"   
"It's quite alright." He smiled down at her, the natural flush in his cheeks making him look gorgeous in the afternoon light.   
"I picked one too many apples at the orchard- I can't possibly carry all of these back to my home. Can I leave some here with you?"   
Of course Brock said yes, and three shiny new apples sat next to his own on the counter.    
He used two for the second pie after the old woman left, singing a cheery tune as he washed off the third one.   
What harm could a little snack do?

 

He brought the apple to his mouth, not bothering to skin it before crunching into the green skin, pulling back and chewing slowly on the apple slice. His animals were still skittish, and the second he hit the floor, multiple snouts and paws were pressing into his body.

—  
  
Ohm hurried along the path, not feeling safe in the woods without Luke anymore. Realistically, he knew he had survived the first 25 years of his life without the werewolf, but he could feel something. Spending so much time in the forest meant he was more in tune with the flowers, and they whispered, unlike the trees that shouted.    
Ohm took the turn, grinning relieved when he saw the wooden cottage.   
His pace became more leisurely when the house came into view, and Ohm paused outside the door for a moment to adjust his supplies and basket before heading in, thankful the door was slightly ajar so he could open it with his hip.    
"Moo? It's Ohm! I think your pie is burning-"    
Just a few steps into the house was all it took that have Ohm screaming, the sight of his friend  _ "dead" _ on the floor with multiple animals pawing at him was too much, it seemed.   
  
Ohm would _  never _ admit that he panicked.   
Never.    
Which is why he was so nervous 4 days later, wearing a path in the stone cold floor by how much he was pacing. Luke would be back before dusk, and while Ohm had "handled" the situation days ago- he still didn't know how to explain it.   
He threw a nervous glance to the backyard, biting at his nails as he realized just how weird he looked, a man alone in a cabin in the woods, another man (this one dead) inside a coffin 100 ft into the tree line. If he aligned his head just right, he could see the glint of sunlight off the glass...   
A rap at the door. “Red?”   
Ohm shrieked, jumping from the stone and nervously landing on the balls of his feet.    
“Is everything okay?”   
"Uh, sure!" It was a lie. Blatant, and he knew Luke knew he was lying, but Ohm hurried to the door anyways, the book he had been trying to read long forgotten as he swung open the door.   
"Red? Are you okay? You didn't answer me."   
"Im fine! Come in- how was your visit with Anthony?" The words were tumbling out of his lips fast, much faster than he'd usually talk. But all the were did was cock a brow, cautious in his next words.   
"Ohm, it went good. Anthony can take him- where's Moo at?"   
"Dead." Fuck. "In the backyard."  _ Fuck. _

There was a brief second of hesitation, and then Ohm was being swung around, slamming the door shut as his back hit into it, Luke’s claws at his throat.    
“Cartoonz?” He rasped, and the claws twitched.    
“Are you the real Ohm?”   
“What are you talking about? Of course I am!”   
“What were my first words to you?”   
“‘Where’s a pretty little thing like you going?’” Ohm immediately parrots, the words stuck to his mind. “Can you let me go? Your claws are sharp.”   
The were pulls his hand back, concern setting over his yellowish eyes. “I’m sorry, Red. I had to make sure.”   
“No, it’s fine.” Ohm waves his hand, coughing a bit.    
There’s an awkward pause before Luke explodes again.    
“How the fuck did you manage to kill Brock?”

"Well I- I didn't mean to! I just came home the other day and he was just-" Ohm stopped to make a variety of hand gestures. "I don't know!"   
"Ohm," Luke's words were careful, thought out. "Where's the body?"


	5. Once Upon a True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS A LONG ASS CHAPTER

Luke's good eye was nearly popping out of his socket, as they stood by the unusual casket that Ohm had insisted on- god knows why.   
It was Brock alright.   
Laid on top of a thin layer of dirt, arms over his chest, and surrounded by flowers of different colors, Brock looked like part of nature, especially in the thick of the woods. 

  
“Ohm.” He started quietly. “Why a glass coffin?”   
“I couldn’t exactly go back to the village and ask for a coffin, and Brock had two spare flowerbeds.” Ohm muttered sadly.

Luke puts his hands on the glass, looking down at him with sad eyes, feeling his heart break a little. He got up close, and cursed when he ended up fogging up the glass. He tried to wipe it off with his sleeve, but the fogginess was on the  _ inside _ \- much heavier in the one area around where Brock's mouth and nose were. 

  
_ Sonofa- _

  
"Ohm. Ohm, _Ohm_ , can you come here for me, please?"   
He felt a warm presence sidle up next to him, and Luke let out a tremendous sigh as he pointed to their "dead" friend.   
"Ohm. He's breathing, you _fucking dramatic_ **_idiot_**."

“What?” Ohm said. “No, no, nonono. He most certainly  _ was not _ breathing when I put him in here.”   
“Well, obviously he is now!” Luke pushed the lid off, sliding it to the ground and holding his hand over Brock’s mouth. Soft and warm breath hit him. “Yeah. Definitely  _ breathing _ .”

"Oh my  _ god! _ " Ohm shrieked, kneeling next to Luke and putting his ear against Brock's chest, panicking even more when he felt the small rise and fall of his chest. " **Oh my god** ."

  
"You buried him, and he's still alive-"   
" _ I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD?! _ "    
Luke had to put both of his hands on Red's cloak-clad shoulders, shaking him a bit to get him out of his stupor. He made sure Ohm took a deep breath, the two ignoring the various animals that started crowding around Brock, gentle paws on his skirt and small cloak.    
Luke shooed them off and put the lid back on.   
“Why are you putting the lid back on?” Ohm weakly asked, staring at Brock.    
“It’s obviously magic, so we need to make sure he stays safe while we find a solution.” Luke patiently said. “Tell me everything that happened.”   
“I already did.”   
“Nothing left out?”   
“No!” Ohm tapped his chin. “Other than the burnt pie and half-eaten apple, there’s nothing to tell.”   


Now _ that  _ certainly peaked Luke's interest, and the were stood up from the dirt, brushing dust and grass from his pants. "Where's the apple again?"    
Ohm had thrown it in the compost pile days ago, but when he took Luke a bit of a ways into the forest to the spot, the apple was sitting right on top where he had left it- shiny and near perfect sitting among the rotting fruit and leftover vegetables- as if it was only bitten just a few minutes ago.  Ohm was, once again, given the incredulous side eye from his companion.

  
"So. Um. I think it was the apple?" Ohm offered, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he was stared down once more. "Do you uh, happen to know any magic users that could help?"   
"I do." A pause. Ohm still couldn't meet Luke's eye. "But who knows who you'll kill next if I leave again-"

Ohm burst into tears. Big, fat tears that scared the  _ shit _ out of Luke, who stood there shocked as Ohm sank to the ground, staring up at the apple through watery eyes. 

  
“I-I-I didn’t know he was alive!” Ohm sobbed. “I was a fucking  _ dumbass  _ and Brock’s gonna hate me and you probably think I’m stupid-“   
Luke snapped out of his shock, kneeling next to Ohm to look him in the eye. “Hey. You are pretty stupid-“   
An incredulous glare.    
“-But you’re my stupid. My big dumbo Red. And there’s no way Brock’s gonna hate you, have you ever met the guy? Sweetest man in the world, second of course, to me.”   
Ohm wiped away his tears, laughing slightly. “I- I guess. I’m sorry. It’s been a long week.”   
“Sounds like it.” Luke ruffled his hair, claws getting slightly tangled in the brunette locks. They moved back to Brock’s unconscious form, staying quiet as they took in the situation. 

  
In the silence, he heard movement from behind them. Hooves on branches.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Luke hissed, whipping his head around towards the sound- which garnered Ohm's attention, the man trying to keep his sniffles at bay as he heard the sounds too. "I don't need more shit on my plate- Ohm, get behind me."   
But Ohm was a tough idiot, and his dagger was already out- despite the strong arm Luke held out to keep the man from walking any further. 

  
"You don't even have a weapon-"  Ohm started, pushing harder against the bulky arm, trying not to blush at the strength he found behind it.    
"I _ am _ a weapon, Ohm."

“You have some sharp fingernails and some teeth, that’s the same weapon range as a toddler-“   
“Oh, fuck off and listen to me, will you?” Luke snapped, and swiveled his head from the rapidly approaching noises. Ohm stopping resistance at the real concern he found in the yellow eye.    
Before he could say anything, he was being pushed behind Luke, and a horse was being led towards them by a rather regal-looking man.

Luke had to hold back a snarl, because he knew royal clothing when he saw it, and the beautiful white horse the guy had didn't look cheap either.    
A quick glance to Ohm had Luke dumbfounded, the younger man wide eyed at the handsome royal ahead of them. 

  
"Are you fuckin' serious?"   
"I- shut up!"    
"Er, excuse me? Fellas?" The man had a lilt similar to the huntsman, but his tone was far gentler and a hell of a lot more welcoming. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, his horse whinnying and stomping its hooves in an attempt to get closer to the two (more likely to where Brock was still waiting).    
It was then that Luke realized how bad of a situation this must look, and scooted over a bit so he was blocking a good majority of the casket lid.    
_ Why did Ohm have to get glass? _

****

“How can we help you?” Ohm cautiously said, eyes scanning over the man’s form. Luke rolled his eye at how Ohm’s eyes snagged on his face, elbowing Red.    
“I’m looking fer someone.” His eyes glanced at the edge of the coffin he could see. “I didn’t realize I was interrupting a service, however. I apologize.”   
“Who are you looking for?” Luke called.

****

"Good question," The man had to hold back his horse, looking a little flustered as he did so. "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Brian- er, I guess Prince Brian. I'm from the next kingdom over but- I-" His horse got loose, galloping over to the coffin, and Ohm may or may not have let out a little squeak when the animal started nudging the glass lid. "Fohk! Tom- get yer ass back over here! I am so so sorry-"

“I don’t think he’s bad.” Ohm whispered to Luke, and the werewolf snorted.    
“Of course you do.” But Ohm was right, there didn’t seem to be any malice behind the man, still waiting for an invitation to enter the clearing. “C’mere,  _ Prince _ Brian.”

  
“Please, just Brian.” The royal awkwardly laughed. He crossed the clearing, beelining for Tom’s reins, the horse still pushing at Brock’s not-dead coffin.   
But the reins fell from his hands the second he looked down, pretty blue eyes wide as saucers when he saw who exactly was in the coffin. He fell to his knees, ignoring the gentle nudging from Tom's snout, his hands dancing along the edge of the glass.   
"I- I- Is he-"   
"He's not dead." Luke couldn't keep the incredulousness out of his voice, cocked brow as he watched this stranger act so... Intimately with the man in the coffin. "Do you- do you know him?"    
"He's not dead?!"    
"I know- it's complicated. Magic. Do you know him?"

“Not his name.” Brian said tenderly. “But he was your King’s servant, and he tended to me when I was visiting, and he was so  _ kind _ , but then he up and vanished and I had to go find him.”

  
Luke’s brow was trying to escape to his forehead. “That’s creepy, dude.”   
“But he’s not dead?” Brian asked, blue eyes conveying nothing but honesty. Luke snorted and pushed the lid off, the prince scrambling out of the way of the heavy flowerbed.    
“Check for yourself, creep.”   
"Be nice to the guy," Ohm hissed, slapping Luke's broad chest with the back of his hand. "He's the only person we've met who knows Brock and isn't trying to kill him."

  
"Brock," The Prince said the name so tenderly- so softly that it made both of them turn their heads like whiplash. Brian had one hand cupped against Brock's face, the other taking one of the man's hands in his own.   
"Creepy." Luke muttered.   
"Romantic," Ohm muttered right back, sticking his tongue out.    
"People are trying to kill him?" It was that question that got the two out of their bickering, Luke once again taking lead so Ohm wouldn't have to talk to the guy- not that he'd ever admit it.    
"How the fuck do you think he ended up like this? He was poisoned, magic or some shit."

  
“Magic?” Brian questioned, and Luke pulled the apple out of the pouch where he had snagged it. Brian only left Brock’s side long enough to study the apple, not even bothering to grab it.    
“I’m so sorry, Brock.” Brian whispered, placing Brock’s hand back over his chest and bringing it to his chin. “I should’ve been there to protect you.”   
Luke disguised his unbelieving snort as a cough. He was pretty sure Ohm had heart eyes.

Red wandered over to the prince, placing a comforting hand on his back, rubbing soothingly at the silky shirt that covered him. 

  
Luke's pretty sure his eye twitched.

  
"Let's get you inside- maybe we can figure out a solution for this together?"   
Luke was pretty sure he was going to  _ vomit _ at Red's words, standing up to his full height once more, the poison apple tossed up and down in his clawed hand.    
"I have a solution- I just need to get a hold of one of my friends- " But Luke was cut off by the prince, because of course he was,    
"I tink I might know how to wake him up."   
"Surely you must be jesting." _   
_ Luke visibly gagged at Ohm’s word choice ( _ Seriously, who said jesting? _ ) before Brian looked up at Ohm with a bright smile. 

  
“True love’s kiss.”   
Luke’s eye widened with shock as Brian swooped down, placing his lips on Brock’s. His fingers buried in the dirt beneath Brock’s head, cupping his face and getting dirt on his puffy white sleeves while doing so.    
Ohm moved a step backwards as Brian kissed Brock deeply, looking up at the were with a small smile. “Toonzy?”   
“He’s kissing a dude he thought was dead five minutes ago.” Luke hissed, and Ohm rolled his eyes.    
“He knows he’s alive now!”

  
Their squabbling was once again interrupted by Brian pulling slowly off of Brock, the man in the coffin staying still and pale.    
Until his long eyelashes slowly fluttered open, unfocused hazel slowly centering on Brian.

" _ That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen! _ " Ohm sounded like a teenage girl by the soft shriek he let out, both elated by the gesture and from the fact that his friend was  _ alive _ , when Ohm had been staring at what he thought was his corpse for the whole week.   
"It was not-" 

  
The two started squabbling, as the always did, but their conversation was drowned out by both Brock and Brian, who were lost in each others eyes- blue and hazel like sapphires and topaz in the light of the sunset. Brock smiled as he came to, head foggy and vision filled with the gorgeous prince hovering above him.    
"Hi," he murmured, blinking blearily up at the man. The smell of fresh dirt and flowers was intoxicating around them, drawing Brock and Brian closer to one another.

****

"Hello, stranger." Brian muttered. "What a coincidence to see you out here."   
"I hope you don't expect me to bring you your meals still."   
Brian laughed, loud and clear, before leaning back in to kiss Brock again.   
Brock pushed back, moving out of the dirt to press into Brian's lips.   
It took a moment for them to part, lips like magnets as they were unable to pull away- breaths lingering against one another when air became too much of a necessity. Brian put an arm under Brock's back, gently helping the man to sit up, watching with a bright laugh leaving his lips when Brock's eyes widened.

  
"Why- why am I buried?"    
"They thought you were dead." Brian tilted his head in the direction of where Brock's friends were still arguing- their conversation still white noise as neither prince focused on the words they were saying.    
"You _ buried  _ me?" A bird landed on Brock's shoulder, then another on the opposite one. "It must have been Ohm. Ohm!"

****

Red snapped his head towards Brock, face paling at the cry of his name before he barreled over, launching his body into Brock’s.  The two birds fluttered off and back. Brock laughed at the man, embracing him as well. 

  
“You buried me?”   
“I thought you were dead!” Ohm cried. “I come back and you’re laying on the floor and I thought the raccoon was trying to eat you because you were dead!”   
Brock snorted, giggles escaping his pretty pink lips. “They would never. I wouldn’t put it past your boyfriend, though.”

Luke growled low in his throat, but he couldn't keep it for long, Brock's stupidly cute and bright demeanor making him smile just a little bit.   
Fucking hell, curse his werewolf half.

  
"Well- thankfully I'm not dead, not yet at least. What um, happened exactly? The last thing I remember was baking a pie."   
And Ohm sits down in the dirt with his friend, and explains the situation as best as he remembers. Luke shows him the near perfect apple, and Brock admits with a curse that those apples were given to him by an older woman passing by.   
"That was a witch, dude."

“She must’ve been hired by his Majesty.” Brock mutters, turning the shiny apple in his hand. It glints dangerously, and he unceremoniously chucks it into the woods.    
Luke may or may not follow his with his head.

  
“So what now?” Brock asks tiredly, Brian moving back to hold his hand.

"Well, we  _ could _ go back to my kingdom," Brian starts, but cuts himself off with a frown, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks. "But if the king is this hell bent on killing you then perhaps that's not a great idea."    
"What? Don't have an army?" Luke sneers, Brian just shooting him a confused and slightly irritated look.   
"I run a farming kingdom, we have technology but its more for innovation fer farming." Brian sat back on his heels. "But, I do have some allies- Ev's on the coast and Tyler's to the West- I tink of we had enough team we could take this bitch down-"   
"I'm sorry?" Ohm sputtered, a soft hand wringing in his cape. "Are you suggesting we overthrow the king?"   
"Basically."   
Luke narrows his eyes at Brian. “Who’s gonna take over here?  _ You _ ?”   
“It’s better than what ye currently have,  _ pup. _ ”   
Luke snarls at the insulting nickname. 

  
Brock shyly raises his hand. “If- if we do overthrow him, I would be next in line.”   
Ohm stops wringing his cape. “Brian said you were a servant.”   
“I was. But before that, I was kinda a prince.”   
They all turn to gape at him, because it should have been so obvious, right? Luke remembers Jack asking about _ "The fairest of them all" _ , and between the animal attraction and beautiful singing voice, it makes a lot more sense now.   
"Kinda, a prince?"   
"Er, yeah?" He blushes more than usual, hazel eyes downcast at the flowers he's sitting in. A soft finger reaches out to pluck a daisy from the dirt, playing with the petals nervously. "My father- King Barrus married his majesty before he 'died', and then I was turned into a servant as soon as the news of his death hit the town. No one questioned it, I guess. Or they were afraid to."

****

“I’m going to go with the second option.” Luke growls, low under his breath. But a sad smile in his direction from Brock has the growl fading into a tail unconsciously thumping on the ground.    
“It’s fine; it’s taught me a lot. And now I’m here, so I can’t be mad.”   
“You’ll get your throne back, darling.” Brian presses a kiss to his hand.    
“I’m not so worried about the throne than the people. I know his Majesty has taxed the crap out everyone, and outside of that just been horrible.”   
“I can attest to that.” Ohm mumbles, and Luke worriedly brings his claws to his back soothingly at the sad tone in his voice. 

  
“Then yes, we’ll head to my friend’s kingdoms.” Brian says. “Once we get there, I’ll be sure to send messengers to anyone else willing to help.”

"I already have Anthony on my side, too." Luke mumbled, looking over to Ohm with a raised brow. "Do you have anyone that can help us, little Red? I wouldn't be surprised- you seem to attract this sort of thing."   
Ohm worried his lip between pearly teeth. "Well..."

“Anyone.”   
“There is someone. Well, two someones.” Ohm admits. “I’ve been in touch with them, but they left the village a while ago after they got in a scuffle with a squadron.”   
“Who are they?” Brock eagerly asks. 

  
“Their names are Smiity and Kryoz. Well, those are their ‘we’re in hiding’ names. I’ll tell you real ones when we get back inside. But I think they could probably _ really _ help.”

"I would like to get changed," Brock mutters, moving to stand- Brian graciously helping him up with a lovestruck grin.   
Ohm “awwed” once more, and Luke had to resist groaning when Brian held his arm out for the other prince to take, the two merrily making their way back towards the cottage, which would be a little cozier now.

  
"They're adorable." Red cooed.   
"They're sickening."

“Oh hush, puppy dog.” Ohm says, standing on his tip toes and pulling Luke’s head down to press a kiss to their hair.    
Luke can’t tell if the flush is from anger or love.    
“Let’s get inside.”


	6. Once Upon a Plan to Kill a King

Brock immediately starts on dinner, apparently famished from his week-long coma- and Ohm is glad he grabbed enough supplies to feed the extra mouth. Red and his dog settle down in the living room while Brian and Brock take to the kitchen, their quiet mutterings and laughter bringing a dopey smile to Ohm's lips (and though he won't admit it, a smile to Luke's as well- as he tries to hide his canines). Dinner is ready and they all sit at the small table, and that's when the real talking begins. 

  
Ohm's started a list on parchment of those they can trust and people they could get on their team, and that's when Red reveals his ‘secret weapon’.

“You can’t tell us what he is?” Brian asks, icy blue eyes wide with confusion.    
“No, all I can tell you is he isn’t human.” Ohm seems to be ready to defend his friend, hands gripping utensils tightly. “His egg was dropped into the forest and Smiity found him two decades ago. They’re practically brothers. Trust me on this.”

 

"Fair 'nuff." He held up his hands before his left one went back to its spot resting on Brock's thigh, rubbing soothingly under the table. "I just know the two princes I can ask fer help- Tyler is stubborn as shit, though."   
"It's better to ask and to get denied than never to have asked at all." Brock piped up, seeming far more cheerful with eye candy at his side and the prospect of overthrowing the monarchy in his heart.

“Wise words.” Ohm comments, crunching into a slice of toasted bread. “Toonzy, you have any other friends?”

  
“I’ve got a demon, a dryad and a merman.”   
“I want to know that story later. Names?”   
“‘Rilla, Squirrel, and Jon. In that order.”   
Ohm scratches the names down, looking over their list and sighing. “Well, we’ve got quite the army.”   
Luke draws him closer and presses a kiss to his head, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Brian.    
“We’ll find more people along the way.”   
"That I'm sure of." Brock beamed at the other two across the table, and stood- gathering plates and glasses despite the various protests; hospitality and servitude ingrained in his nature. 

  
"You just came back to life- can you just let us clean up? Please?" Ohm begged, already chasing after the man with silverware. But Brock just laughed, the sound tinkling like a bell through the small cottage.    
"I just slept for a week, some work would do me good."

  
They disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, leaving Brian and Luke watching them leave, each with lovestruck expressions plastered on their wildly different faces.

They cleaned up right as the sun hit the horizon, Brock and Brian walking to the upstairs loft that Luke still hadn’t been in.    
“Couch or floor?” Ohm asks again, and Luke smirks. He pulls Red towards him, dancing him towards the couch and seating them both down.    
“Let’s talk, Red. I’m not tired yet.”

 

"Me neither- today has been too much, I don't know if I can sleep anytime soon." Red bit his lip, a nervous tick that Luke found far too hot for his own good. Ohm's thigh is brushing against his own, the heat warm and intoxicating between the  two of them.   
Green met gold as they looked at each other- conversation going from lighthearted to serious with every other topic.

Luke is leaning closer to Red’s face, claws ghosting along his arm and moving up to his face, cupping flushed cheeks before they both lean in.    
Luke’s canines are too big for his mouth, sticking out of his lips and pricking Ohm’s, but the other man doesn’t seem to mind, letting Luke nip at him. 

 

They crash backwards as Ohm deepens the kiss, Luke under Ohm, Red running his hands through his messy hair.

They kissed for a while, soft moans muffled by their lips, hands wandering over and under their clothes and tunics.    
Ohm pulled back at some point, needing air and to cool down before things got out of hand- their foreheads resting together.    
"Huh- not too bad." Ohm said with a giggle, watching with wicked glee as Luke sputtered and growled, the sound reverberating in Ohm's chest.   
"Not too bad?!"   
"Not too bad," He repeated, leaning back down to kiss him once more- hoping they wouldn't wake up the two upstairs- not knowing the two princes were still up.

  
  


“Favorite flower?”   
“Roses and tulips. Yours?”   
“Daisies. Landlocked or beach?”   
“I’ve never seen the ocean.” Brock confesses. Brian squeezes his hand.    
“You’ll love the sea.”

  
They’re tenderly running hands along arms and faces as they get to truly know each other. They laugh as they hear the sounds of heated kissing downstairs, Brian pressing a kiss to Brock’s forehead.    
“What’s up with the werewolf? He one of your animals?”   
“No! No, he’s independent. He follows Ohm around.”

"Oh? And is Ohm yer pet then?" 

  
"No!" Brock laughed brightly, curling up even closer to the prince with a grin breaking on his lips. "Why do you keep thinking everyone I know is my pet?"   
"Because yer irresistible." A kiss to his cheek, trailing closer and closer to perfect lips. "Gorgeous, they follow you around like a lost puppy. Hell- I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Brock."   
“You only learned my name today.” Brock teased, eyelashes fluttering as Brian kissed the corner of his lips.    
“Doesn’t matter. You’re still radiant. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Kind. Generous.” Each word was accompanied a kiss.

 

Brock leaned into the kisses, the moonlight pouring through the windows making his pale skin and flushed cheeks look ethereal in the night.    
Brian was stunned- pretty blue eyes trained on the man with pure adoration filling them.   
He was purely taken by the man- through and through- and he barely knew him; so many things to learn about the ray of sunshine next to him.   
He couldn't help but kiss him again- relishing in the soft moans and small whimpers Brock would let out- unused the touches and affection.   
He let his hands explore over the top of clothes, not wanting to take it any further than kissing for their first night together. But it seemed Brock still enjoyed it, peppering little gasps between broad swipes of Brian’s hand. 

They did that until the moon was low in the sky, eyes dry with lack of sleep but breathing slow, eyelids slowing fluttering shut, the last image they saw of each other before floating into a happy dream sleep.


	7. Once Upon a Jealous Wolf

The morning was filled with excitement- Brock making breakfast once more as they all discussed their gameplan- figuring that today was a good a day as any to head out, especially if the huntsman was in the area.   
"I tink we split up- two and two," Brian said, politely covering his mouth after snagging a blackberry from Brock's plate. "Me and Ohm will head East, and Luke and Brock can head for his allies up North-"   
"Uh, I'm sorry?" The incredulous look Luke gave the man matched his tone, the were looking confused and a bit pissy all at once. "Why are you going with Ohm?"   
"Oh knock off the jealousy shite," The prince snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't know how t'navigate this part of the woods- Ohm does, and yer more equipped to protect my Brocky- I trust ye, man."

Luke floundered desperately for a moment, ears pulling back in shame before he found his voice. “Oh.”

  
Ohm squeezed his hand under the table. “The guy who is a weapon can probably protect Brock best. Actually, you’ve said you tussled with Jack before. Think you could handle him again?”   
“I’ve been wanting to get taste of this fucker since he took my eye.” Luke shrugged, yellow glinting dangerously. “I can handle him.”   
“So it’s decided. We’ll head to Ev first for help, then Tyler, and ye two can stay in the North and around here. Meet back here in... 6 weeks?”   
Brock’s eyes were glassy as he reached for Brian’s hand. “You only just found me.”

  
Brian practically leaps out of his chair to caress Brock’s cheek. “I know, love. But it’s fer yer kingdom. It’s necessary.”   
Brock brings him into a kiss.    
Luke and Ohm give each other looks.    
“No romantic words for me, Red?”   
“Please don’t die.” Ohm’s green eyes are flecked with golden concern. “I don’t want to have to become a necromancer.”   
Luke snorts and brings him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll try my best, then.”

 

And off they went- packing supplies and making sure they were well stocked with the necessities before they headed off, each sending lingering glances to the retreating forms of their significant other. Brock and Luke would be sticking to the woods to avoid gathering any attention (because Moo was an animal magnet and Luke's appearance wasn't for everyone). Team Animal Crossing headed for the North, prepared for some colder weather up ahead.

  
Ohm and Brian set off on Brian's horse, Tom whinnying quite often as they traveled, and Ohm was a bit surprised when Brian started talking back to the animal just a few short hours into their trip.

“Yeah, if we get to an inn I’ll make sure you have cover.” Brian stroked the horse’s neck.    
A soft neigh.    
“I know, buddy. I’m still looking for something.”   
An irritated snort, the horse throwing back its head.    
“Are you... talking to your horse?” Ohm, who had the bandana around his neck, was peering around Brian curiously.    
“Yeah.”   
There was a brief pause. 

  
“Are you going to tell me why?”   
“Oh. Oh!” The prince reached up to stroke between the horse’s ears. “I forget sometimes I’m the only know who knows. Tom here is cursed. Used to be my best friend, and he still is, but now he’s a horse.”   
“Oh.” Ohm sat back up in the saddle when Tom swung his head around, big brown eyes searching.    
Another whinny.   
“Be nice.” Brian scolded, tugging on the reins.

"I- You know what," Red ran his hands through his own hair, letting out a little breathless laugh. "That's not the weirdest thing I've heard."

  
"Don't worry- I've got weirder things t'show ye, my friends are a little... peculiar? We've all had our share of magical mishaps I suppose."   
Now  _ that _ piqued Ohm's interest. The only magic he's really seen so far living in his little village was coming from Luke and Brock- and now Tom, apparently.    
"More magic?"   
"Lots more." Brian craned his head around so he could shoot Ohm a grin. Ohm was still upset that he and Luke had to part ways, but the company he was with wasn't terrible at all (and royal eye candy was a bonus too).   
  
Luke was also not complaining about the royal eye candy he had as his travel companion. Brock's aura still had a magnetizing effect on the forest, thus the animals that would walk beside them.   
“Y’know, I don’t really know anything about you.” Brock commented a few hours into the journey. “I just know you started following Ohm like, and I quote, ‘A lost puppy,’ and that you know Jack.”   
Luke idly scratched at the squirrel that had made a home on his shoulder, yellow eye lazily flicking over to Brock.    
“That’s all you really need to know about me. I live in the woods and I’m a werewolf.”   
“Fair enough.” Brock laughed. “Can we stop for a second? I think there’s a rock in my shoe.”

  
Luke glanced down to his own paws. “Can’t say I know the feeling.”   
Brock threw the small pebble at him, replacing his shoe. “How do your forms work? Because you say werewolf, but I’ve only actually seen you like this.”   
"Well- I  _ can _ technically become fully human," To demonstrate, the were let his eyes turn to brown, blinking with round pupils before they changed back to their usual yellow. "But I lose my heightened senses and shit, and it's much easier to defend myself with claws rather than hands."    
"Makes sense." Brock nodded, giving his attention wholly to the were as they walked- golden light and dark shadows dancing across Moo's pale face. "Can you turn fully into a wolf?"    
"Yeah," He nodded, "But I become more animalistic- hence the half form I usually take."   
"Huh." 

  
"What about you? I don't know anything about you either, Moo."   
“Well, you heard the beginning part of my life. It was mostly learning how to be king, until I was made a servant, and then I had to run away because His Majesty wanted me dead. And you know the rest from there.”   
“Still no clue why he wanted you dead?”   
“None.”   
Luke sucked thoughtfully on his lip. “Jack did mention something about his Assesty looking for ‘the fairest of them all’.”   
Brock held out his hand for a small hummingbird to land, the avian not staying for long before darting away. “What can I say? He’s weird.”   
“And he’s your  _ stepfather _ .”   
“Ew. Don’t remind me.”   
“He’s your stepfather.”   
“Luke!” 

  
The werewolf laughed and pulled Brock in for a side hug, feeling small effects of Brock’s magic make him more perky.


	8. Once Upon a Trip to the Sea

Since Brian and Ohm were on horseback afterall, they made it to the coast long before Brock and Luke made it North (just a few days time), and Ohm was practically beaming as they hopped off of Tom and onto a sandy beach, the sun low on the horizon- and beautiful clouds of sherbert painting the sky. There was a pretty white castle that was built on top of a cliff in the distance, overlooking the water- and Brian breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar sight.    
"Welcome to the ocean, Ohm."

 

“It’s... wow.” Ohm managed, eyes glued to the blue water.    
“Let’s head to the castle. Evan’s probably still up, being the night owl bitch he is.”   
Tugging his eyes from sandy beaches and sunset-colored seafoam, Ohm on the other side of Tom as Brian pulled gently at his friend’s reins.    
“What’s Evan like?” Ohm asked as the flat beach slowly changed to sandy dunes, then pebbles and rocks.   
"He's very much not into being a prince," There was a fond look in Brian's pretty blue eyes as he spoke, "He'd much rather spend all day at the beach, but who wouldn't?" The rocks turned into grass, and Ohm was tempted to take off his shoes to shake the sand out of them, but decided against it once the grass turned to stone once more. 

  
There weren't any guards at the door, but Ohm didn't expect that anyone would go out of their way to attack the place.    
Brian waltzed in, and Ohm was a bit stunned- if anyone did this to  _ His Majesty's _ castle they would be beheaded on the spot.    
"Evan! Are ye up?"

The entrance hall was large, and Brian’s words echoed through them. There was an archway that led to a gold and blue throne room, and sweeping stairs that led to god-knows-where. It was from there a small crash and several curses were heard, before a figure presented itself at the top of the stairs. 

  
Black hair, windswept to the side and with a gold crown on his head, almost as lopsided as his grin as he took in Brian.    
“Your Royal Handjob, shall I dare say it?” The man drawled, starting to walk down the stairs. “Everyone else has already been by to see my husband and I, so look’s who’s last to join,  _ again. _ ”   
Brian rolled his eyes fondly, acting annoyed as he sauntered up to the other prince- technically king, and grabbed him in for a hug.   
"Ye know I have a kingdom that I  _ actually _ run, right? Unlike some people, hm Evan?" 

  
"Yeah yeah yeah," The king returned the hug before pulling back, grin still wide on his face. "Whatever you say, man."   
"I can leave right now, Evan."   
"You can't leave yet! You haven't even introduced me to your guest yet."    
Ohm and Evan's eyes finally locked, and Ohm couldn't help but straighten his posture just a bit- force of habit, he guessed.    
"Your highness," Ohm started, only to be interrupted by Brian, who grabbed the king and put him in a headlock.   
"Call him Evan, please. He's not nearly tall enough for that title,"

  
Evan squawked in annoyance as Brian gave him a noogie, pushing out of the headlock and somehow keeping the crown on. He sent a dirty glare at Brian before turning apologetically to Ohm, who had frozen, unsure of what to do.    
“Brian’s a dick, but he’s right. Please, just Evan.” He offered his hand, warm brown eyes conveying nothing but kindness and mischief.    
“Uh. I’m Ryan. Ryan Ohmwrecker. You can call me Ohm.”

The king sent a genuine smile his way, and looking at the guy- Ohm realized why Brian had so much fondness in his voice when he talked about the man.   
"Nice to meet you, Ohm." Evan turned to Brian with a cocked brow and a smirk. "Is this the cutie you were telling me about? The one who worked for King Crabby?" He waggled his sculpted eyebrows for emphasis. "I'd steal him if I wasn't-" 

  
There's a crash at the top of the stairs, and all three heads turn in unison- King Evan blushing pink a bit as his husband, once again, made an entrance at the most inopportune time.

A mop of black hair, bright blue eyes and freckles skin was what first caught Ohm’s attention, secondly noticing the long, lanky limbs clad in royal blues and the golden crown also hazardously perched on his head.    
“Jon.” Evan said softly, and the mystery man snapped his head towards his husband, looking down from the stairs. “Would you like to meet another one of my friends?”   
Rather than speaking up, ‘Jon’ broke into a wide grin and nodded, taking the steps two at a time as he rushed down, ending up next to Evan.    
The king took Jon’s hand in his own, Ohm’s eyes following the movement before Evan squeezed once. 

  
“Jon, this is Prince Brian, and his friend Ohm.”   
Jon's wave was enthusiastic, displaying more emotions than speaking could, bright eyes wide with excitement.    
"He doesn't speak," Evan explained, tone a bit cautious as he read Ohm's confused expression. "It's ah, a long story."   
"It's not really," Brian started walking further into the castle as he spoke, red cape billowing behind him as the sea breeze swept in through the numerous open windows in the palace. "He fucked a mermaid!"

  
"I did  _ not _ !"

“Really?” Brian asked, turning around and walking backward, somehow knowing the layout. “That’s certainly what it sounded like in your letter.”   
Evan hurried after him, quickly pressing a kiss to Jon’s cheek before moving to walk next to Brian, who was leading them somewhere. “Last time you were here, you were in love with a guy who’s name you didn’t even know!”   
Ohm let them squabble, unused to how proper royals acted, instead hanging back with Jon.    
“You’re a mer?” A nod. “And your name’s Jon?” Another nod. “Do you know a werewolf named Luke?”

  
An enthusiastic nod- this time accompanied with a smile, ocean blue eyes filled with mirth and memories as he though back to his longtime mythical friend. Jon's hands started moving, gesturing above his head with his hands cupped in a circle before they moved to his own mop of hair, folding all but his index and middle finger in mock ears.   
"You... met during a full moon?"   
The king nodded, seemingly relieved that someone understood him so easily.   
The hands crawled down from his head, pointing a finger into Ohm’s chest before spreading his arms and cocking his head. 

  
“How I know him? He’s my... boyfriend? Lover? Something along those lines.”   
Jon cocked an eyebrow, punching Ohm in the arm goofily. Red giggled, glad to have met someone who seemed friendly already.    
“We should probably catch up with them.” Ohm motioned to where Brian’s red and Evan’s blue capes had vanished around the corner. Jon nodded, linking arms with Ohm happily.

 

Brian and Ohm stayed with the two for dinner, discussing their plan with the kings while Luke and Brock roamed the woods, getting closer and closer to their destination each day. 

  
While they other two stayed at Evan's palace for a few days, the other two had made it to Anthony's house during the same time frame- both equally exhausted but Luke still felt joy in his heart, and blamed the prince 100% for the optimism that ran through his veins as they approached the lone cottage, and the long and giant stalk that lay on the ground dead behind it.   
"I can't help it if I make you happy!" Moo giggled, his skirt swaying as he twirled, "And we're here! How can I not be excited? This is the furthest I've ever traveled."

“Well, stop. You’re making me excited.” Luke grumbled, fighting the smile that had already spread across his face. Brock giggled, quickly stopping to gawk at the fallen stalk. 

  
“What did you say Anthony does?”   
“He’s a farmer.” Luke shrugged.    
“Heck of a farmer.” Brock muttered as Luke raised his knuckles to the door.    
A sharp rap on the wood had someone scrambling behind it, a lock quickly opening and a cheerful face poking out.    
“Luke! Buddy, good to see you again. You bring the guy?”   
The were gestured towards Brock, who waved with bright hazel eyes and a smile.    
“Hi! Nice to meet you!”   
“Plan’s changed a bit, by the way.” Luke slid back in before Brock’s enthusiasm could spread. “He’s not staying with you.”

 

"He's not?" The man questioned, taking a step to the side so the two could enter his home. "Then why are you guys here?"   
"We're gonna need your help, Panda." The were was thankful for the familiar setting, quickly sitting down on Anthony's plush couch. "Wanna help us overthrow his majesty?"   
"That's certainly a helluva plan change."

“Sorry.”

  
“No, no, I’m down. That piece of shit deserves to die.” Panda scratched at his beard, giving a side look to Brock. “Um. Who else you got?”   
Before Luke could answer, a honk echoed from inside the bedroom, and a gray goose waddled out into the house.    
“Hey, pretty girl.” Luke cooed, huffing when,  _ of course, _ the goose wandered to Brock. “Figures.”   
“What?” Brock asked, to distracted by the inside of the cottage to notice the goose until she was sitting on his feet. “Oh. Aren’t you a pretty girl?” He leaned down, stroking her head.

"She's usually shy," Panda was wide eyed in their direction. "And never comes out when Luke's here."   
But Brock just laughed, light and airy that melted everyone's heart.    
"Animals love me, what can I say?"

  
"Oh, so that's why Luke's hanging out with you-"   
"Shut your mouth Panda- before I shut it for you."

Anthony wheezed at his own joke before crossing the floor to shake Brock’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, dude. Any friend of Luke’s is a friend of mine.”   
Brock shook his hand, gently shaking the goose off his feet at the same time. “I’m Brock. Brock Barrus.”   
“Barrus? Wasn’t that the name of the old king down South, before His Majesty took over?” Panda joked, eyes widening when Brock blushed. “Oh.”

  
“We aren’t trying to overthrow him without reason.” Luke said, laying down on the couch and stretching out. “We’re giving Brock back the crown.”   
“Anyone deserves the crown more than the current holder.” Anthony crossed his beefy arms.   
"I-I don't really think the crown  _ should _ go to me." Brock looked far too humble for his own cute self, eyes downcast. "I really just want to see my people finally get the freedom that they deserve."    
"Oh my fucking god he's precious." Anthony had to unfold his arms so he could squish Brock's warm cheeks between his hands, the king-to-be giggling shyly. Luke hummed in agreement from the couch, as he flipped through a book Anthony had on his small table.    
"It's a problem. But anyways- we still need to pick up Squirrel and Gorilla, you remember them right? You wanna come along for a trip then?"

  
"Fuck yeah, when do we leave?"   
"A day or two sounds good- I think Moo and I could use some rest." 

  
But rest wasn't a great option, for a shadow had trailed them from one cottage to another.   
Good things came to those who wait.


	9. Once Upon a Tale of Fire and Ice

Next up for Brian, Ohm and the two kings was Henseltown- which was just shy of the next kingdom they needed to head to. Apparently Ohm's friends were hiding out in the small town, and Red was insistent on recruiting them for "obvious reasons" that he hadn't explained yet.

You’ve told me Kryoz ‘hatched’.” Brian muttered from where they were seated on Tom, Jon and Evan each on their own horse behind them. “What does that mean?”

  
“Just wait.” Ohm poked him in the back. “I’ll explain once we get there.”

  
“That doesn’t help, Ohm. Also, we never got the chance to talk. Since when has yer name been _ Ryan _ ?”

  
“Since always? I just don’t use it. Now shut up, there’s a dangerous spot for the horses up ahead.”

  
Brian grumbled but slowed Tom down, letting Ohm guide them through it, and then Jon and Evan, the two kings looking like they were having the time of their lives. 

  
“Talked to Tyler recently?” Evan called up once they had made it through the rocks. 

  
“No, have ye?”

  
“No. I worry about him when he gets quiet like this. Last time I saw him was a month ago, when he came to congratulate Jon and I.”

"You know how he is," Brian shrugged, sleeves billowing with the movement. He set his eyes forward again but still spoke loud enough so the two behind him could hear. "Besides, he's probably keeping quiet so his majesty leaves him the fohk alone about the marriage proposal."

Ohm nearly falls off of Tom at this new bit of news. “His majesty’s  _ what  _ now?”

  
“You haven’t been told?” Brian asks, and Ohm shakes his head. “Fohker. He’s trying to get Tyler to marry him. Especially after hearing Brocky’s story, I don’t trust him with Tyler.”

  
“Power-hungry bitch.” Ohm mutters under his breath. 

  
“Tyler’s not really interested in marriage right now.” Evan explains. “He’d much rather help his kingdom first, and he’ll probably marry if it helps the kingdom even further.”

  
“He sounds like a good man.”

  
“He is.” A quick glance behind Ohm shows Evan’s face softening. “And an even better friend.”

  
Jonathan makes heart hands behind his husband- and scrambles to grab his horses reins as he loses balance- thankful no one but Ohm saw the little mishap. 

  
"How much longer do ye tink, Ohm?" 

  
Red could hear the anxiousness seep into Brian's tone, the day falling fast in unfamiliar territory. Ohm promised that the town was just a few more miles, an hour at the very most- unless they stopped.

  
"Nah, nah, we'll keep going. I just want to get everyone as soon as we can so we can go  _ home _ ." Ohm knew Brian didn't mean  _ home _ as in his castle, but home as in wherever Brock was.   
He didn't blame him- as he was also missing constant chatter and shiny yellow eyes more than anything.

The rest of the hour is spent with quiet chatter and hand motions until they reach the edge of the town and Ohm reaches for Tom’s reins.

  
“They’re not in the town. Look. See that little path? Follow that.”

  
“Yer friends are very suspicious.” Brian mutters. 

  
“Well, one of those friends includes a runaway prince who has his step-father trying to murder him and is now trying to overthrow said step-father, so I don’t think you get to judge.”

  
Tom snorts and Brian glares at his horse. 

  
“Left.”

  
Evan and Jon are following behind them, Jon taking in every detail he can about the forest. Big blue eyes stare at every leaf, flower, and animal they see.    
There’s a growl from the trees. Brian pulls Tom to a stop.

"Er, Ohm." Brian squeaks, trying to keep his hold on Tom's reins as the horse stamps his hooves. "Ye still got yer dagger on ye, yeah?"

  
It dawns on Red that he's the only one armed- well, Brian has a sword attached to his hip but he's not once seen the man take it out, and wonders if he's ever used it before. He hopes his princely training had some kind of defense or fencing in it, but regardless, at least this time, it's up to Ohm to defend the pack.    
He hops off of Tom, far more calm than he ought to be- hoping its his friends in the bushes and not some other creature come to ruin their day.

  
"Hello?"   
The low growl stops immediately, and Ohm breaths a small sigh.    
“Kryoz? Smiity? Is that you?”

  
His three companions watch, wide-eyed, as the leaves and bushes to their left rustle a bit, and a man walks out. His hair is oddly white, and there’s a set of strange red and blue goggles perched on his forehead. There’s a smile in place as he steps out of the tree line, already headed for Ohm. Red pulls him into a hug that Goggles gladly returns. 

  
“Hey, bud.” Ohm fondly says. “How’s the life in hiding?”

  
“Food is worse than what you used to make for me.” 

  
Ohm laughs, turning to his friends. “Guys. This is Smiity, one of the two friends I wanted with us.”

  
“Where’s Kryoz?” Brian says, and immediately lets out a  _ very manly scream _ , and no one will say otherwise. 

A ball of off-white scales and wings crash to the ground from the trees above them, and all three horses are spooked, having their owners have to calm them down before they can take in the sight before them.

  
The dragon is fucking  _ huge _ \- just shy of being as half as big as Evan's castle. Smoke pours out of his nose and mouth as it looks upon the humans, eyes more expressive and human than they had any right to be. 

  
"John, please, you're scaring the royal fuckers." Smitty seems to have  _ no _ problem standing next to the monster, and even leans up against a scaled leg, apparently not afraid of getting crushed either. He pats a scale and turns back to the three, who still have their jaws to the ground. "Oh! Right, this is John. He's a dragon."

  
"I can fucking see that!" Evan seems both awed and terrified while Delirious hides behind him, peering out from over his husband's shoulder.

“Has he grown?” Ohm asks, getting closer to the dragon. Brian makes a warning noise but Ohm ignores him, moving up to stroke the dragon’s snout, which has lowered to the ground. 

  
“Yeah.” The three royals are simultaneously shocked when the dragon opens his mouth and  _ talks, _ voice sounding as human as (most of) them. “I keep losing scales.”

  
“Hm.” Ohm moves to scratch under the dragon’s chin, turning to Brian with a big grin. “See why I didn’t want you to know? Would’ve ruined the surprise!”

  
“Would’ve also saved a decade of my life.” Evan says, and Jon just  _ stares. _

  
“So, not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but why you here, brother?” Smiity pulls an apple from the pouch on his side and crunches into it. “You said you’d only visit if it was an emergency.”

Ohm snags the apple and quickly chucks it into the woods, patting Smitty  _ hard _ on the back so he spits the thing out. The younger man immediately starts protesting, yelling about his lack of apple, and Ohm  _ maybe _ panicked but dammit, he's not taking any chances. 

  
"We're here-  _ Ow _ ." Red rubs at his arm where Smitty slapped him, glaring before he continues. "-we're here because we're going to overthrow his majesty, and some actual firepower would be really helpful."

  
There's a brief pause before John sighs, spewing smoke a few feet in front of him and laying down on the forest floor. "I hate you. But that sounds sick. How do we get to be part of it?"

  
"You say you wanna be part of it? There's not much more to it than that."

  
"Smiity?" The dragon swivels his head to look at the boy, and Brian realizes with a jolt that he has two different colored eyes; one blue and the other green. "You down?"

  
"Dude, hell yeah. I've been waiting for something like this for years ever since the Royal Jackass sent the royal guard after you and we had to leave home."

  
"It's only gotten worse from there, buddy." Ohm smiles grimly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" The man exclaims, much more excited at the prospect of revenge than the others. "Let's go kick some ass!" 

  
"Well we have to visit Tyler's kingdom, apparently- these guys do at least." Ohm jabbed a thumb in the direction of the princes. "Then we have backup coming too- at some point that is. And we actually have to have a  _ plan _ ." 

The sigh that accompanied the statement made Smitty pout, arms folded petulantly over his chest- much like a child.    
"You're no fun."

"No, I was your babysitter and I was subject to your chaotic toddler ass. I doubt you've gotten much better being out in the wilderness with no one but a dragon." Ohm shoots a glance at John. "No offense."

  
"Every fucking offense taken."

  
"Um." Brian peeps up. "How are we going to explain a dragon to Tyler? He's kinda already... killed at least one."

"Well- she was a witch so it doesn't  _ really _ count-" Evan started, though shrinking back into his blue cloak when John's attention rounded on him. "Er, it's complicated."

  
"It's not- it's simple." All eyes were on Smitty as he started climbing onto his dragon friend, scaling scales as he headed towards John's long neck. "We'll meet you there!"

  
"This is going to be a disaster." Brian mumbled, face fully in his hands as he resisted the urge to scream.   
  


 

"This is going to be a disaster." Luke grumbled, watching the heavy snowflakes as they started to fall, making Brock's naturally pink cheeks flush even darker from the cold.   
"

Well- I guess we could rest for the night," The prince said, wrapping his cloak tighter around his shoulders. "We won't be able to find our way with this low visibility."

"I guess." Luke mumbled, making sure he was holding on tight to both of his friends as he tugged them to where he knew the tree line was. He head made contact with a branch and he winced, glaring up at the brazen oak that most certainly had not been there before.

  
"Do you think we could do a fire?" Anthony asked, rubbing his hands together. "Actually that's a stupid question."

  
"Too much snow." Luke said, and the flakes were starting to swirl down in eddies. "We need body warmth. Or, you guys need body warmth."

  
"Motherfucking werewolves ." Anthony grumbled.

  
"Where'd you guys go?" Brock asked, and Luke frowned, because he could've  _ sworn  _ Brock's hand was on his bicep a few seconds ago, but now there was only an absence of skin.

  
Luke made sure Anthony had a firm grip on shit, Panda's other hand gripping his axe just as tightly. 

  
"Brock!" The were called, slowly trying to navigate through the flurry. "Stay still- we'll come to you, okay? I need you to talk to me, pal."

  
"Okay-" Luke could tell that Moo was trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but at least the sound was something he could pinpoint- no matter how heartbreaking. "I-I, alright. Uh, Marco polo?" He giggled at his own joke, nervous laughter making both Luke and Anthony on edge.

  
"Don't panic, Moo, we're coming!" 

  
"I'm not  _ panicking _ \- Oh! You found me! Thank god."

  
Luke was nowhere near Brock.

  
"Brock, don't come closer." He couldn't alert whoever was near them, so he moved faster, leaping from snow drift to snow drift with an animalistic speed, dragging Anthony along with him. The man kept up with him pretty well. "Keep talking, brother?"

  
"Why? You're right next to me!"

  
He still was further away than Luke would've liked, and it showed when Luke and Anthony froze at the sound of a bone-chilling scream.   
Brock.

  
"Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ." Luke gripped Anthony tighter, the farmer not complaining as Luke drug him through the slowly-growing piles of snow that hid Brock's scent. The screaming continued, and Luke desperately hung onto that, yellow eye going wide when it stopped.   
"

Brock?" Anthony called, readying his axe. "Buddy?"

  
Silence greeted them, but they kept moving forward to where they had heard Brock scream. Luke swore when he saw the red stain in the snow next to the scuffle of footprints.

  
"The huntsman."

  
"That fucker? Oh, I'm so beating him with my axe." Anthony growled, and Luke leaned closer to the blood, sniffing at the faint scent.

  
"Fuck." He swore again when he realized he couldn't smell anything beyond it. "I'm going to need to transform fully."

  
"Sure you can handle yourself?"

  
"Yeah." A muscle in the were's jaw twitched before he spoke again. "But you already know not to hesitate if I lose control."

"I trust you, man." Panda held his axe at the ready, waiting for Luke to shift so he could follow him in the blizzard. "Let's fuck some shit up, man." 

  
And with that, Luke transformed- bones cracking and shifting, though not nearly as bad as if he were a full human. His vision shifted, instincts and senses heightened, and the were let out a low growl as he caught a whiff of three distinct smells- blood, apples, and silver. 

  
He knew where he had to go.    
He took off with a bark, hearing the footsteps echoing behind him as Anthony followed, doing his best to stay with the wolf despite the harsh conditions. Luke barreled ahead, the scent getting stronger and stronger and making his stomach quake.    
He spotted yellow in the distance- pale and shining through thick white flakes- and he charged.

He ran closer and immediately pounced on the figure in pale green, tackling Jack to the ground and snarling in his face. The huntsman snarled back, stabbing upwards with a silver knife that had Luke yelping and Jack throwing him off, struggling upwards and towards Brock, slowly moving from his position face down in the snow.

  
Anthony arrived with perfect timing, stepping in front of Brock and blocking Jack's swing with the handle of his axe, lifting his leg to kick the huntsman in the chest and topple him to the ground.   
Luke had recovered already from the silver, shaking the snow out of his pelt and growling, feet braced and ready to jump.

 

  
"Stop." Jack said lowly. "Let me kill him."   
"Like hell I will." Anthony said, blinking away the snowflakes in his eyelashes. Brock was to his feet, holding his side and gripping Anthony's back.

  
"He'll kill him if I don't kill him."

  
"Way to play the pronoun game, dumbass. He'll kill who?"

"Mark! My best friend _ Mark _ \- I-" Jack hissed at the sudden pressure of Luke on his chest, jaws snapping nearly an inch from his face. "Get yer mutt off of me!"

  
"Keep fucking talking!" Anthony's voice was loud and  _ demanding _ \- and even Luke was surprised at the tone. Jack just snarled, pushing against Luke despite the wolf's heavy weight and snapping teeth. 

  
"Craig is a fohking witch- he- Mark is trapped in his fohking mirror. Craig said he'd shatter the thing if I didn't..."

  
All of their heads turned to Brock, who had taken a few staggered steps out from the cover Anthony was providing, still holding his side. He knelt in the snow next to the wolf, fingers gently carding through his damp fur, untangling a few knots in the process. 

  
"Luke, it's okay, give him some space."

The wolf whined, yellow eye giving him a disbelieving look before Brock nodded, and the black ball of fur stepped off of Jack, the huntsman up in an instant, sneering at Luke.

  
"Did they train ye well, mutt?"

  
"Hey!" Brock's voice was stern and snappy, and it quickly got everyone's attention. "No insulting Luke." He reached out his hand. "Help us build camp for tonight and we'll talk about exactly why you need to kill me."

  
Jack blinked, staring down at the bloodstained fingers with a curious expression. "No wonder he wants ye dead. Yer too fohkin nice fer yer own good."

But Jack took the hand anyways, grimacing at the feel of slippery blood still  warm on soft hands. He shuddered a bit, and let Brock help him up- quickly catching the man when he stumbled forward a bit, hissing as the gash in his side stung. 

  
"We need to get ye patched up," Jack mumbled, grabbing his knife again- and Anthony was ready to slice the guys head off, watching instead as Jack cut a bit of his own shirt off to use as a makeshift wrap.    
Luke growled low in his throat the whole time. He  _ knew _ that knife, he  _ knew  _ how deadly the man holding it could be.    
But Brock's charm seemed to woo even the most dangerous of men.

Jack pointed to a small grove of trees where the snow wasn't as thick and let Luke lead them there, the wolf plowing through the snow and leaving an accessible path behind him. Anthony trailed close behind Jack and Brock, the former supporting the latter hesitantly. Brock, the lovable fool, didn't hesitate to lean on him.

  
Luke barked to catch their attention, digging a hole nervously as he watched Jack lead Brock into the small circle of low snow. Anthony guarded the exit. If Jack wanted to get out, he'd have to plow through a three foot wall of snow.   
Brock tightened the wrap on his own, wincing at the pain and bloodstained fabric he now wore.   
Once there was a sufficient hole dug, Luke bounded back over, growling and zipping at Jack until he let Brock go- setting the prince down gently in the mini cave that Luke made. The wolf immediately curled up on top of him- both putting pressure on the wound and keeping him warm.

"Luke." Brock said from under him. "You're getting fur in my mouth."

  
The wolf yipped, shifting slightly but still stayed on top of the man, yellow eye narrowing suspiciously at Jack, who had edged closer.

  
"Welcome to my lodgings. Please, have a seat." Brock joked, and Jack sat down in the snow, pulling his cloak closer around him. "I'm also going to have to ask you to toss your dagger over there."

  
"I'm going t'have to ask ye if ye know what's on top of ye."

  
"My friend, trying to keep me safe." Brock said simply.

  
"A fohkin werewolf."

  
"Yes. Who is also my friend."

  
Jack shook his head, grabbing the dagger from his sheath and tossing it behind him. "Yer fohkin insane, Barrus."

  
"Says the man stabbing people in a snowstorm." Anthony said, suddenly appearing in the doorway as he blocked the entrance, squeezing through the tight space with his broad shoulders. "You're fucking lucky Brock didn't let Luke maul you to pieces back there."

  
The Huntsman grumbled but a light touch on his knee had him looking back up again, steely blue eyes meeting warm and welcoming hazel.

  
"I think everyone deserves a second chance, don't listen to him." The smile Brock gave him was so _ warm _ , warm enough to make Jack forget about the stiffness in his joints or his runny nose and cold cheeks. "I would like an explanation as to why his majesty sent you to kill me."

"He think's yer gonna take the throne from 'im." Jack says instantly. Anthony snorted from behind him, and a whispered  _ "He's not wrong." _ filled the small space. "He's scared of ye."

  
"That's it?"

  
"He's also jealous of ye." Jack let secret after secret slip out, exhausted at having to keep everything to himself. "He's jealous, and he's angry, and he's scared, and that makes a dangerous man, Barrus. He gets even more dangerous when ye factor in he's a witch."   
Luke snarls, blinking slowly. Brock weakly reaches up to pet him behind his head. 

  
"I know. It was probably him."

Jack fiddled with the edges of his cloak, feeling guilt gnaw deep in his chest. Years and years of resentment and blackmail welling up and spilling over like boiling water, desperate to tell someone- it made his skin crawl, the wrong deeds staining him with sins.

  
"There's more."

  
"Share with the class," Anthony said, fingers drumming against his own arms as he stared the huntsman down.

  
"It started years ago," Jack's baby blues fell onto Luke. "Mark's a seer- he has premonitions, can predict the future and all that. We moved to this kingdom to get away from some past mistakes, and his  _ 'majesty'  _ hired Mark to be his magic advisor. Big mistake. It uh, started off wit' you, Luke. Mark saw you in a vision years ago- said ye were gonna help take down Craig." The wolf's head was up now, steely gaze focused on Jack's eyes as the man spoke. "Craig told me t'kill ya, I refused and- boop- my Mark was suddenly trapped in a fohkin mirror and I..." A tear rolled down his cheek, dropping down and landing softly on white snow. "I had no choice."

Brock's eyes were soft. "And so you became the Huntsman."

  
Jack nodded, furiously blinking to keep back his emotions. "I went out t'find ye, Luke. Found ye, and couldn't bring myself t'kill ye, so I cut out yer eye and hoped that would erase you from Mark's vision. It worked, somehow. But Craig refused to let Mark out, said his prophet was more useful where he could keep him."

  
There was a low growl building in Luke's throat, ripping out harshly and making Jack flinch. Brock smacked him, and the wolf ducked his head.

  
"Next was a kid in a village. A kid. He had a dragon, and he would also be part of Craig's fall. I couldn't bring myself t'kill a fohkin  _ kid _ , so I told the royal guard to go confiscate the dragon. They came back, said both t'kid and dragon got away. Mark has a crack from that mistake. I couldn't mess up. He'd kill him. So I went out on my own fer missions."

  
The feather light touch on his leg suddenly becomes a squeeze, and Jack's attention shifts from the wolf to the prince, red rimmed eyes full of sadness and quite a lot of confusion. 

  
"I forgive you," Brock says simply, his smile bright as the sun- the stars- the moon. "Luke might take a while to warm up to you, but I forgive you, Jack. If anyone understands what it's like to be captive by his majesty's manipulations, it's me." He lets go of the man's knee, instead bringing the hand to cup his face, thumb running over stubble. "You need to forgive yourself- at least to some degree, okay? And if you really can't forgive yourself now, help us overthrow his majesty- and save the kingdom."

"He could be watching me right now." Jack whispers. "I could be putting all of ye in danger, I could be putting Mark in danger."

  
Brock's touch brushes over cheekbones, brow. "You can save him if you're with us."

  
Jack blinks back more tears, but a few still spill over and are caught by Brock's thumb. 

"Long live the King."


	10. Once Upon a Group of New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is @fluffy-papaya's birthday!!! Go show her some love on tumblr!!

"Oh, _fohk_ ." Brian sighs at the sight of armed guards surrounding a massive bone-white dragon. They hadn't bothered to stop in town, having more than enough supplies to last them, and instead deciding to run after John and Smiity. They made it right as the sun hit the horizon, fading rays hitting them and making the dragon look like he's glowing. Ohm mutters a string of swears and leaps off of Tom before the horse has even stopped moving, running up the hill with only the speed an exhausted babysitter could have.  
  
"Smiity!" Ohm calls, and both dragon and human swing their heads to him marching up the hill. He doesn't even bother to look at the beautiful stonework castle, only glaring at the two young adults.

"This was a fohkin terrible plan, Shitty!" Brian yells, scrambling up the hill after Ohm and the others.  
The younger man paused, head tilted curiously.   
  
"My name's Smitty!"   
  
"I know what I said," The prince scowled, finally catching up to Ohm- who stood before the guards and dragon with only his silver dagger. Red felt a nudge against his back, Brian pushing him forward and following suit.  
  
"Alright move along, that's a decree too."

The guards muttered but shifted to the side, recognizing the royal figure. Ohm hurried forward, hand immediately coming up to punch John in the leg. It seemed to hurt Ohm more than the dragon, but he still lowered his head and allowed Smiity to hop off with a sheepish look. efore the kid could start making excuses or Ohm could rip into him, a new voice drawled from behind them.   
  
“Do I even want to know why you’re bringing me a dragon?”  
  
Red and Brian spun around, seeing Evan and Jon casually flank a ridiculously tall man. A platinum crown rested on his head, and that was more than enough to clue Ohm in on who this was.

"Well we aren't _bringing_ you the dragon, per say." Brian started to walk over, once again leaving Ohm to figure the situation out on his own. "The dragon's wit' us, we finally found somethin' that makes you look short."  
  
"So funny," The man deadpanned, rolling his eyes- expression stoic besides that. "Seriously though, can I get a fucking explanation?"

“Welcome to the revolution, Tyler.” Evan clapped the king on the shoulder. “We’re planning to overthrow your fiance.”  
  
Tyler blinked. “Are you talking about Craig?”  
  
“Unless ye’ve got another evil king looking to take over yer kingdom, then yes.”

"Oh. Well." He looked over at the three strangers, who were just watching the royals interact with varying degrees of bemusement on their tired faces. "I- guess welcome to my kingdom? These fuckers always do this to me, spring up without sending a letter or messenger or anything, then are just like, 'oh hey Tyler help us overthrow the monarchy'," They all let Tyler rant for a few minutes until the king's frustration seemed to ebb away, leaving a tired prince in his wake. "Alright, come inside and we'll talk."  
  
"I guess I'll stay out here." John commented dryly, smoke blowing through his nostrils. Smiity patted his head, sliding his goggles upward to push back his hair.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to take notes for you."  
  
Ohm quickly linked arms with Smiity as they walked away, making sure the kid couldn't get up to any other mischief while they were in the presence of four royals. Even if three of them were now their friends.  Tyler led them up to the castle hall, waving at the guard with a smile and ducking into a small staircase that spiraled upwards. When Ohm reached the top, his jaw dropped.   
Books. An entire private library with big and small books stacked haphazardly on tables and chairs.  
  
"Ignore Nogla's mess- god knows he never cleans up." Tyler grumbled, walking past the mess of novels and papers to the other side of the room, where several plush armchairs sat in a half circle around a large, warm hearth. There were thankfully enough chairs for them all to sit-but Smitty sat down on the floor in front of the fire anyways, seemingly unaffected by the roaring heat from the flames.  Ohm supposed it had something to do with hanging out with a dragon all day.  
  
The rest of the men settled down in the chairs, one left open from Smitty's absence.  Ohm kept a firm hand on his blade anyways.   
  
"So do you guys actually _have_ a plan or are you just winging it?"  
  
"Well, John's the only one really _winging_ it-"   
  
Ohm sent a small glare Smitty's way, and the kid quieted with a sheepish smile.

"We've been thinking up a plan." Evan said. "But for now, yes, we're winging it."  
  
"Of course you are. Is that why you need me?"  
  
"It's an added feature of our friendship."  
  
Jon nodded eagerly, spreading his hands flat and pretending to stick something into it before moving to a thumbs up. The three royals gave him a curious glance, and Ohm sighed.  
  
"He's saying you're a good military leader. Is that true?"  
  
Tyler's head swung to him, and Ohm froze under the pressure of the platinum crown and bright blue eyes. "It is. Who are you?"  
  
"You can just call me Ohm," He wished he had the bandana, feeling... a far undeserving to be sitting with all of these people, still unsure of how he was going to fit into the revolution in the first place. Ohm wasn't a leader, didn't have an army at his side or magic- wasn't half human or was best friends with a dragon.   
He was just Ohm, an orphan who liked to walk around in the woods.  
  
"Ohm's the one who started the whole ting."   
Ohm's green eyes go wide as he looks over Brian, who is smiling at him with reassurance lacing every syllable of his tone.   
  
"He's good at attractin' people, bringing 'em together. "   
It was hard not to blush with all of the attention suddenly on him.

"I'm just good at making friends, I guess." He muttered shyly.  
Evan laughed, a bright sound in the bright room.   
  
"From what I've heard and seen on the way here you've managed to gain the trust of two princes, not including me and Jon, a kid and his dragon, and a werewolf. That's more than 'good at making friends'."  Jon furiously made symbols with his hands, crossing fingers and wrists until even Ohm had no idea what he was saying. The previously-merman sighed but nodded when he realized he had lost everyone.  
  
"Well, that's good enough for me." Tyler shifted in his chair, groaning as his green cape was caught under him. "And frankly, I'm getting tired of all the messages Craig is sending me. Pretty sure he's tried to poison my staff at least twice."  
  
"Poison seems to be his M.O." Red mumbled, looking up from where his eyes had strayed to his boots once more. "I wouldn't eat any fruit in the castle."  
  
"Noted," Tyler stood from the chair, seemingly fed up with his cape as he swatted at the fabric. "Fucking Christ, okay, so is this all of us?"  
  
"We have more allies coming from the North," Brian cut in, standing too- though he seemed find with his cape, just wanting to stretch. "We are supposed to be meeting back in Craig's territory- but the uh, presence of John seems to complicate things."  
  
"Wizzapresenceawho?" An unfamiliar man- at least to Smitty and Ohm- stood in the doorway, robed in a dress of green and gold, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. His hair was a mess, sticking up in nearly every direction that a compass had. "When did we get compn'y, Tyler?"  
  
"Half an hour ago? You were napping."

"Ye should've woken me up." The man yawned. Tyler snorted, loudly, crossing the room to offer an arm to the man.  
  
"Like anything can wake you up."  
  
"I dunno, ye kissing me seemed t'work."  
  
"For the last time, I was giving you CPR." Tyler shakes his head and leads him to the empty chair. "Nogla, you already know Evan, Jon, and Brian. These are their friends, Ohm and... did I hear your name was Smiity?"  
  
"Sir yes sir." The kid joked, leaning further back to enjoy the heat.  
  
"Pleasure to meet ye." The sleepy man smiled, exhaustion seeming to pass from his face as he slowly woke up. "I'm Nogla."  
  
"There's also John, who's outside." Smiity continued. "Don't freak out. He's a dragon."

"The last dragon I met tried t'kill me and Tyler," Dathi started, wandering over to peer through the widow, small smile still on his face. "He looks cool though, I'm not one to judge."  
  
"Wait-" Ohm stands from his chair, eyes narrowed as a sudden thought comes to his mind, dejavu just on the tip of his tongue. "Nogla as in, Prince Nogla? Whose family reined 100 years ago?" The man turns from the window, letting the velvet curtain fall with a swish, and he winked.  
  
"The same one."   
  
"You look good for 120."  
  
"Eh," A shrug, followed by a deep chuckle. "I was in a magic coma fer most of it, you know, cursed spindle and all that shite- until I was rudely kissed awake by-"  
  
" _IT WAS CPR!_ "   
  
"Wit' tongue? I dunno, Tyler."   
  
"I think we're getting off topic but I love it." All Smitty needed way something to snack on and he'd have a full play right before his eyes.

Brian cleared his throat, icy blue eyes trained on Tyler. "We are getting off topic. Tyler, we're headed back to Craig's territory tomorrow. Are ye joining us?"  
  
"I already said yes, didn't I? I just want to know one thing; who gets his kingdom?"  
  
"Brock Barrus." Brian said smoothly. "The true heir, and my lover."  
  
"Also the sweetest guy known to humanity." Ohm chimes in. "Like, seriously. Came back from the dead and made us dinner."

"Barrus? Haven't heard that name since my dad had the throne." Tyler looked a little sad. "I... I think I remember playing with the guy's son when we were kids, Jesus Christ... Yeah, that's fair." Tyler cracked his knuckles, blue eyes looking at all of the faces that were still in the study. "It's gorod time."

 


	11. Once Upon a Dryad and a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? You wanted more characters?  
> Well this is the character for you  
> Chat with us on tumblr!!

Luke, despite the Brock's healing wound (seriously, what kind of magic did the dude have?) and stopped snowstorm, didn't change back during the night, or the next morning. The prince woke up to a dozing wolf still on his chest, eyes fluttering as he snored. Brock let out a little laugh at the sight, slowly shifting from under the wolf and softly hitting into another body, looking down.  
Right.  
  
Jack was curled up in a tiny ball, cloak around him like it would protect him from any harm. He mumbled a little in his sleep when Brock hit him, but otherwise had passed out from exhaustion and likely wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  Anthony was nowhere to be seen in the tiny cave, and Brock struggled outside to be met with an instant hug and a whisper of _"I got us breakfast."_

He hugged back tightly, savoring in the warmth and comfort of contact that the man gave. Brock _really_ liked hugs, Ohm being the first person to give him one in _years_ . They pulled back, and Anthony grinned and held out his hand- showing Brock his findings.  How Anthony had found fruit or vegetables in the snow, Brock wasn't sure- but Anthony had a knack for finding unusual things it seemed. Brock was just thankful the man didn't go hunting for their breakfast, Brock paled at just the thought of having to eat an animal.   
  
He was thankful for the small meal, and sat quietly next to Anthony as they ate, shivering as the cold hair hit him hard- pretending he wasn't cold.  A warmth nudged at his back, and he turned his head slightly to see Luke, still wolf-y, looking down at him. He hadn’t really realized how _big_ Luke was in wolf form, towering over him even when he sat on his knees. He reached up, scratching behind his ears, and Anthony let out a wheezing laugh at the way Luke slumped over, eyes rolling back in his head.

"He is _such_ a puppy around you!" Anthony had to take a pause from laughing so he could properly breathe, hands clutching at his sides as they split from the action. " _Oh my god._ "  
  
"I told you I have a knack for animals!" As if on cue, a small gaggle of birds swooped down from the trees and snagged Anthony's heavy cloak from his shoulders with their beaks, dragging it the few inches over so it rested on Brock's shoulders, the prince giggling at the pout on the lumberjack's face.  
  
"Sorry!"   
  
"Nah, they're right- you keep it."  
  
Brock drug the cloak around his shoulders, scowling at the ripped fabric of his shirt from where he had been stabbed. He probably needed a new change of clothes anyway. Or armor. Especially if they were trying to topple his majesty.  An idea clicked in his head and he worried his lip at the thought, absent-mindlessly scratching Luke's stomach.  
  
"Hey Anthony?"  
  
"What's up, buddy?"  
  
"Would you be able to teach me how to fight?"  
  
The lumberjack leaned forward, hand ghosting over the blade of his axe. "Sorry dude. I'm a hack and slash sorta fighter. Strategy isn't really my thing."

Shuffling from behind them stole their attention, Jack stumbling out of the small cave with dark bags under his eyes, looking more like a drunkard than an infamous huntsman.  It was kind of adorable, and Brock couldn't help but giggle at the sight.   
  
"Good morning!" He called, watching as Jack's blue eyes stared unfocused  on him, apparently not so much of a morning person. He got a grumble in response, and Jack meandered over to the trio, taking a heavy seat next to the prince and ignoring the low, deep growl that resounded from Luke's chest.   
  
"Yer dog is cute."  
  
Luke barked.  
  
"Thank you, but he's not my dog. He belongs to someone else." Brock took the final wild carrot Anthony had given him, taking a bite out of it. "So. Planning. We still need to get Luke's friends and start heading back to the cottage."  
  
"I need t'learn yer plan." Jack grumbled. "All I know so far is ye want to recruit as many people as possible and take back yer crown."  
  
"That is our plan." Anthony shrugged, giving a pointed look at Luke. "If someone _was back to normal_ , he'd be able to tell you everything, including where we need to go next. I haven't talked to Gorilla or Squirrel in ages."

Luke grumbled but wandered off, coming back after a few minutes- more human than wolf this time, but still keeping his ears and the pads on his feet. He had found his forgotten clothes buried in the snow and shucked them on, shivering as he settled down to the rest of them- keeping close to Brock _just_ in case Jack decided to try something.   
  
But he didn't- he sat patiently as Luke explained the plan to him, keeping out a few details just in case Jack was a dirty fucking traitor. They started on their journey once everything was smoothed out, the four trudging through the powdery snow as more flakes started to fall down, though a lot lighter than yesterday.  Luke was not happy about how much Brock and Jack seemed to be talking from behind him and Anthony.  
  
“So what’s happened to the staff?” Brock asked.   
  
“Fired. Only people left are folks that willingly serve ‘im.”  
  
“And you know your way around?”  
  
“Yeah. But I’ll tell ye that when we have everyone, ‘cause I don’t want t’have t’repeat everything.”  
  
“That’s fair.” Brock stopped talking for a moment before speaking up again, eyes glinting with curiosity. “I’ve been asking you so much about the plan and what not I haven’t really asked about _you._ ”  
  
“‘Bout me?”  
  
“Yeah! Tell me about yourself.”  
  
The huntsman glanced forward at the werewolf and lumberjack in front of him, each one pretending they weren’t listening in. “Like what?”

"Well, tell me how you met Mark, you seem to care about him a lot." Emerald eyes held too much genuine intrigue and compassion for Jack to say no to, and the huntsman suddenly realized _why_ everyone seemed to like this guy so much.   
  
"Er, Mark and I were best friends since childhood." Jack realized his hands were shaking, and shoved them in his pockets in a vain attempt to stop their trembling. "His parents were sorcerers, but in hiding- fer obvious reasons. We were inseparable since th'day we met, and..."   
  
"Is he your true love?"  
  
Jack snorted, "True love is fer fohkin' babies." His expression paled when Brock went silent, and glancing over just showed him the sad look Brock had on his face.

"I- I'm sorry." Jack said quietly.  
  
"Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for." Brock said quietly. "But I think it's sad you don't believe in true love."  
  
"Why do ye believe in it?"  
  
Brock's sad expression turned bittersweet, and a squirrel landed from the trees to his shoulder. "I've spent the later years of my life without love. It's very easy to believe something that saved you. Brian woke me up from a spell with true love's kiss. I've watched Ohm over the past two months fall in love with Luke. You obviously would do anything for Mark, even if he isn't your 'true love'."

If Jack wasn't sure the other two were listening in, he certainly was sure of it now- judging by the fact that Luke started choking on his own spit, Anthony having to whack him a few times on the back to get him to be able to breathe properly once more. While Luke struggled to do a basic human function, Jack turned his eyes downcast, focusing on the snow and hoping he could pass off the smile on his cheeks as a grimace instead.  
  
But Brock could see through anyone like they were made of glass, and just smiled as he laid a gentle hand on the man's cloaked shoulder.  
  
The rest of the oddly short walk was spent in contemplative silence, more rather Luke and Jack were thinking about their best friends, while Anthony and Moo chatted about the trip.   
Luke was looking down at the forest floor, eyes wandering over a sadly familiar green blanket of moss before his padded feet touched broken stone. He threw out his arm, stopping his companions from entering the circle, looking up and seeing the tree at the center of it.  
  
"Don't touch the stone." He warned. "We're here."  
  
"Yer touching the stone." Jack pointed out.  
  
Luke shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, and I'm not human. So unless you're hiding some pointy ears under that cloak, don't touch the stone."  
  
"You said they were a demon and a dryad, right?" Brock asked.  
  
"That would be correct," It wasn't Luke, or Anthony or Jack that spoke- but a newcomer, presumably a friend of the were's, judging by the warm smile he was sending his way. The man had just kind of....appeared, and Jack was reaching for his weapon before soft hands stopped him.   
  
"Long time no see, bitch." Luke muttered, still keeping his arm out in case his human friends ( _just Jack, he means)_ decided to do something stupid.  
  
"It has been a while- 'specially since we've seen you, Panda."  
  
"Hey there, Gorilla." Anthony sent a happy grin at the man, but didn't try to move inside the circle of stone. "How's hell?"  
  
"Haven't been there in a while." Gorilla, presumably, smiled at the humans, a pearly smile breaking his dark skin. "You've brought friends."  
  
"Hi." Brock said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Squirrel sleeping?" Luke asked, sending a _don't do anything stupid_ glare at his friends before crossing the stone to the tree. He placed a hand on it, looking back at Gorilla.  
  
"Yeah. It's all he does these days."  
  
"Do you think he'd be up to help us?"  
  
"Maybe. Depends on what you want to do."  
  
Luke quickly began explaining, and Brock quickly toned it out, instead looking curiously at the tree. It was a weeping willow, and what he couldn't see before was it was over a small pond with a geyser in the middle. His curiosity only piqued further when he realized the stones were all leading to the tree.

Brock being the curious person that he was, started walking over towards the lake- Jack too focused on the unnatural color of Gorilla's eyes to notice the man's disappearance. Brock skipped between the stones, graceful and gleeful as he made his way towards the willow.   
  
"-want to overthrow Craig? That sonofabitch? Well you can count me in already- he already drove me and Squirrel off of our land, I'm sure the little guy'll say yes too." Gorilla paused, a curious glint in his eyes as he looked over his friend. "You look different. Happier. Why the sudden urge to revolt?"

"Found someone." Luke mumbled, suddenly shy. "A good someone."  
  
"Is it one of them?"  
  
"No." Luke scratched behind his head. "He's off trying to get more people to help."  
  
Brock paused right before the branches that arched over the lake, pressing gently between them with a whispered apology to the tree before crouching in front of the slowly lapping water, curiously studying the geyser.

"Oh? So there's actually going to be backup this time?" Gorilla couldn't help but laugh at the glare his old friend threw his way, "I'll never let you live that down, Cartoonz. Alright- just lemme go talk to Squirrel, you three just wait here, I'll be right back-"  
  
"Uh, do you want me to come with?" Luke cocked a brow, yellow eyes glowing in the afternoon light. "The humies should be fine, right guys?"   
He nearly screamed when they all realized Brock wasn't with them.  


Brock had his shoes to the side, feet soaking in the water as he looked curiously at the small geyser, the flowers from the weeping willow falling around him and making him look like a part of nature. He turned when he heard his name called, ready to call back, when a hand gently grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Brock turned back to the water, startling a bit at the sight before him. A young boy, no older than 19, stood behind him, water lapping against his ankles as he stared curiously at Brock. Brock let out a small gasp when he realized the hand holding him was wooden, as well as the boy's legs, carved wood slowly fading into skin.  
  
"Are you Squirrel?" Brock asked quietly, feeling like a louder voice would scare the boy away. But he nodded, brown eyes blinking slowly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Brock. I'm here to get your help."  
  
Another call of his name, but Brock ignored it for a moment- instead turning so he could properly look at his new friends, a few flowers falling onto the kid's choppy hair. He adjusted his hand ever so slightly so his wrist was out of the tight grip, instead holding the soft wood in his own hand.  
  
"You need me for help?"  
  
"I need anyone who'll help us," His smile was small but genuine, "Trying to overthrow cr-cr- his majesty."  
  
“Oh. Him.” Squirrel squeezed his hand gently. “He uprooted me and put me here. My roots still haven’t recovered.”  
  
Brock glanced up at willow. “I’m sorry to hear that. That must’ve hurt.”  
  
“It did. For a bit.” The kid fell silent, looking Brock over. “Is Gorilla helping?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure. Luke said you both would.”  
  
“Luke is here?” The kid instantly perked up, tired and quiet face turning giddy with excitement. “He hasn’t been by in forever!”

"Came here just for you two." Brock smiled, laughing when the kid immediately called for Luke, practically beaming when he heard the steady footsteps of the wolfman hurry over- and saw the relief when he realized both of his friends were okay.

“I thought I told you not to touch the stone.” Luke said.   
  
“I didn’t! There’s space between the stones.” Brock protested, and glanced at Squirrel when the kid started giggling.   
  
Luke ran a newly-clawed hand over his face, sighing loudly. “Hi, kid. It’s good to see y-“  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Squirrel had detached from Brock’s hand holding and launched himself onto the were, arms wrapping around his body.   
  
“Hi.” Brock heard the dryad mutter. Luke patted his head.   
  
“You’ve been keeping good care of that sword?”  
  
"Of course I had!" He said, matter of factly- as if offended that that would even be a question. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"  
  
"This aint bout me!"   
  
"Sure it isn't." Squirrel pulled back and placed a hand on Luke's face, titling his chin so he could see him from all angles. "You look happy."  
  
"Why are you and 'Rilla so interested in my well being."

“Because we love you.” Squirrel said simply. “So? What was it? Or was it a who?”  
  
“A who.” Luke muttered. “But we’re not here to talk about my love life, we’re here to see if you’ll help up. Did Brock tell you anything?”  
  
“You guys want to overthrow his majesty.” Squirrel looked back at where Brock was standing quietly. “What’s his grudge?”  
  
“His Majesty is his step-father.”

Squirrel grimaced when he saw Brock's sad smile, hissing an apology through his teeth with a quiet, "Yikes" tacked on at the end, turning back to Luke quickly.   
  
"Well! Good enough reason for me, let's go!"   
  
"That's it? No question or...?"  
  
"We can talk on the way," Squirrel, with the biggest grin he could muster grabbed both of their hands and started heading back towards where Gorilla and the others were.

Brock, being dragged along by the dryad, had to look down to make sure he didn’t step on any stones as he was being led back.   
  
“Barrus!” Jack called, blue eyes relieved as he saw Brock. “Don’t fohkin do that again.”  
  
Anthony let the topic drop there, instead focusing on the kid. “Squirrel! Good to see you, buddy.”

The two were long forgotten as Squirrel barreled over to their resident lumberjack, arms thrown wide as they wrapped around him, nearly crushing the man with an unwavering grip.  
  
"Panda! I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry kiddo." Apparently Anthony could push aside his lungs being crushed in favor of hugs, and wheezed out a laugh before Squirrel loosened his grip, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Alright, let's head out- we have a long ways to get back home."

Gorilla leaned down to knock on one of the stones before straightening up, looking pleased. “Sounds good. No one can come in and bother Squirrel’s tree now.”  
Luke led the group, dodging between trees and thorn bushes. 

  
Finally, they were headed _home._

 


	12. Once Upon a Shadow of a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not message us nasty things about any of our stories. We love them all equally, and if you don't like something we write then don't read it. This is something we have put a lot of time and effort into, a lot of love and a lot of creativity.   
> Fuck you if you're gonna be an ass, so enjoy the chapter!!!!

Once again, it seemed that Ohm's team made it to their destination first- having both horses and a dragon to aid their travels. The familiar clearing was a sight for sore eyes, but Ohm's heart sank a bit when he realized the place was empty, no signs of life besides the various birds and fawns that hung around in the sun- waiting for the prince to come back. 

Ohm's little bunny was their to greet him, and the small creature at his feet was enough to bring a small smile to his face.   
Kryoz sat in the wheat field, lounging in the sun while Red and Brian showed everyone inside the now very cozy cottage, now filled with 7 people.   
Kinda cramped but they made do.

“I can set up some tents outside.” Ohm offered. “Otherwise there’s three places to sleep. Four if you count the ground. But I think only Luke and I could actually sleep comfortably there.”  
  
“Nogla and I will take outside.” Tyler offered, and Brian spoke up.   
  
“I’ll take outside too.”  
  
Smitty fidgeted with his giggles, frowning down at the lens. “I’ll stay with John. That way no one has to sleep on the floor.”  
  
Somehow Ohm got to take Brock's small bed, despite his various protests, leaving Evan and Jon to take the couch once nightfall did come.   
They waited, Ohm thankful for the few hens that Moo had kept in a small coop, because eggs and fruit seemed to be the only sustainable food they had for now.  
  
Ohm made a small trip into the nearby village.  It hurt a lot to walk alone- but it's not like he could wander in with an outlaw or any of the several princes that were staying with him.   
But the woods were kind to him today, a few birds high in the trees squawking to him.   
He felt like he was being watched, and Ohm gently re-tied his bandanna, wanting more than anything for an obnoxious wolf to be at his side.

He heard the sound of creaking limbs and a strange cracking behind him and pretended he didn't, hurrying faster to escape the watchful eyes of the forest. But a hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, Red, I miss- holy fuck!"  
  
Ohm had spun around, jabbing his dagger in the direction of the voice until he realized who had said it, eyes going wide under his bandanna.  
  
"Toonzy?"  
  
"Don't enjoy my company?" Repeated words, familiar to Ohm's ears.  
  
_ Too _ familiar.

He was glad he put the bandanna back on, having relied on his sight for far too long in the past few weeks.  He was much better with sound anyways. Ohm needed to hear more though, deciding to play along until he could be sure this wasn't his Toonzy.  
  
"Of course I do! I didn't expect you to be back so soon from your trip."  
  
__ Keep if vague, let him fill in the details and see if he gets it wrong.   
__   
"Yeah well, I move fast, what can I say?" It was flirty, but in the wrong kind of way for Cartoonz.

"How were your friends? Was it a good visit?"  
  
"They're all doing great." 'Luke' purred, and Ohm stiffened when he heard the voice move closer, shuffling his feet. "Is something wrong, Red?"  
  
  
"No!" Ohm blurted. "Nothing's wrong."   
"You sure? You look kinda pale."  
  
"I'm always pale, Toonzy."  
  
"Well, should we head back to the cottage together?"  
  
"Can you lead, Toonz?" He tried to keep his voice as innocent as possible, knowing full well that whoever this was didn't have a goddamn clue where the cottage was- and this was _ probably  _ just a ploy to get Ohm to bring him back to his friends.  
  
"O-oh! Sure."  
  
"You know I can't see with my bandana on, Toonzy." Another lie- he could kind of see through the fabric, shadows and figures and lights. "Luke" didn't need to know that.  
  
"Right, duh. Let's go."

They set off, and Ohm nearly scoffed at how  _ not Luke _ the thing sounded. Ungrateful feet crunched every branch beneath them, and heavy breathing filled the quiet forest.   
  
“How is everyone else?” It tried, and Ohm smiled sweetly.   
  
“Everyone in the village is doing great, thanks for asking.”  
  
"Ohm are you sure you're okay?" The irritation was seeping into 'Luke's' voice, and Ohm had to stifle a grin. "You're not acting like yourself,  _ Red _ ."  
  
Ohm grabbed his dagger. Luke was trying to lead him off the trail.   
  
"I could say the same to you, Toonzy."  
  
There was a snarl. Whatever it was, it was trying to intimidate Ohm using Luke.    
Red didn’t like that. He stabbed forward with his dagger, sinking it into flesh, pulling it out just as quickly, and he  _ ran.  _   
He grew up on these paths. He knew them better than some upstart who pretended to be his boyfriend, and so he ran. Between gnarled roots, ducking around corners, and dodging branches. He could hear Luke’s voice behind him, roaring at him to come back, and he grimly smiled.   
Whoever it was started gaining on him, it was slow but the footsteps started getting louder and louder, the voice slipping out of Luke's gruff tones and into something more high pitched, and cracked.  
  
"Get back here  _ bunny _ , his majesty wants to have a word with you!"   
  
The nickname almost made him gag, feeling bile in his throat at how  _ wrong _ it sounded coming from those lips with a distorted voice. Ohm took a deep breathe and veered off of the trail, heading deep into dark woods hoping to lose it in the thick underbrush and thorns.  He had lost his locality, unsure if he was heading away from the cottage or not- but he kept running, until his sides split and his lungs burned for him to stop.

He scrabbled for the gnarled roots of a tree, pressing himself between sheets of moss and fungi, heavy breathing slowing as he pressed a hand over his mouth and forced himself to take a deep breath.    
He almost shrieked when he heard the cracking of sticks, closer to him than he would’ve liked.   
“Oh,  _ bunny _ .” The thing growled, and it definitely wasn’t pretending to be Luke now. Ohm drew his cloak tighter around him, hating how bright the red was in the green. “Where'd you go, Red?” Two footsteps away from him. Then it paused.  
  
Ohm paused too, holding his breath at the sound of hooves crashing through the underbrush.

He hears the loud and almost angry whinnying that's so blessedly familiar. The hooves stomp angrily on the dust and dirt as they rush towards him, but whatever is chasing him doesn't back down- snarling angrily as it holds his ground.  He hears the sick crunch of bone, and the thing  _ screams _ , Ohm finally sits up and scrambles to get his bandana off- wanting to make sure Tom is okay.

When he pulls the red fabric from his eye, he’s greeted with more red. It splatters up Tom’s hooves and legs, but Ohm is relieved to see none of if belongs to the horse. In fact, Tom doesn’t have any injuries on him, and tosses his head back when he sees Ohm.   
  
“Hey.” Ohm says, nervously looking around the unfamiliar forest. “You know how to get home?”  
  
Tom gives him the side eye.   
  
“And thank you. For saving me.” He’s avoiding looking at the mess of smashed flesh and cracked bone on the mossy floor. “Not sure how I would’ve made it out of there.”

He stands on shaky legs- nearly falling over, but balances himself out before he topples back to the ground. He grabs his rucksack, which still had the flour and a few other ingredients in it- though he's sad to see that the small cake he bought is smushed. He offers it to Tom as gratitude and is a bit surprised when the horse kneels down at him, as if thanking him too.   
Ohm wonders if they can get Tom back into his human form- but that's a worry for another day. He just wants to get home. He gently grabs Tom's reins and lets the horse lead him home, double and triple checking that no one is behind him.   
He misses Toonzy dearly.

 

Luke dearly misses Ohm. He's not entirely sure why the man has been on his mind the entire day, but he can't shake him from his head. They're about a week away from the cottage and the mood is wary, having to avoid a group of royal guardsmen from His Majesty's territory. They've discussed why they could be out there, and the idea that Craig _ knows  _ they're coming back is nerve-wracking.   
They're resting for the night, campfire helped along by Gorilla and avoided by Squirrel, the kid digging himself into the ground a bit to rest. Luke is looking up at the stars while Jack and Anthony talk quietly, and Brock and Gorilla are putting wood into the fire when Luke's eyes snag on the moon.   
He can't help but looking at it, partially because it's in his blood and partially because of how close to full it is.

He's a bit nervous, since he knows they won't make it back in time before the full moon hits- not that it matters, he was able to slip into the woods no problem the last time but now there's a lot more people in his party, and he's just a tad scared of losing control.   
He doesn't sleep soundly that night, eyes pulled towards the moon hung low in the sky. He gives it one or two more nights before things get ugly- and with there actually being guards and patrols around, he knows he has to keep a low profile or they'll all get killed.

He wakes up, feeling marginally better but knows he has to make a choice. Gorilla is safe to take counsel in, and while the last time he was with Squirrel during a full moon, he was a seed in Gorilla's hand, he knows the kid can be trusted to help him too. It's the humans in his pack he's worried about. There's a good chance he'll slip up, and so it's with cold feet (quite literally) he slips into being fully human.   
He gets a strange look from Jack when they start walking again and resists the urge to switch between forms and clamp the man's neck between his teeth.

But Brock seems to be at ease with the transition, thinking that the man is just overwhelmed with heightened senses and needs a break from it all. He sidles up to Luke as they walk and places a reassuring hand on his back, humming softly to himself as the sun shines high in the sky.    
They make a lot of distance that day but it’s not enough.  
  
Not enough at all.  
  
Luke can feel the power crawling under his skin as the sun sets, making him dizzy and hungry all at once. Even in his human form he can smell the blood that still stains Brock's pale yellow skirt, and the contrasts of color nearly drives him insane.  He needs to leave soon, making the horrible mistake of waiting until all of his friends have fallen asleep.  
  
He staggers to his feet, panting heavily over the sleeping forms of his friends, and stumbled into the woods, only sparing them a single glance before he starts to crash through the brush.  If someone were to see him they’d laugh, because he keeps tripping over roots and branches to get a glimpse of the moon. He can smell his friends behind him still and it almost drags him back until he buries his fist in a tree, whimpering in relief at the pain.  
  
Luke huffs, ignoring the blood from his knuckles and stumbles forward again, his body shifting with every other step- hands turning to claws, ears sprouting once more from his mop of hair, teeth suddenly sharp and pricking at his lips but he doesn't care.   
  
The underbrush suddenly stops- fading out into a clearing, with wheat that reminds him of home; of Ohm and that quaint little cottage and pond.   
He falls to his knees among the tall stalks, head tilted back to fully embrace the moon's rays, that shine an ethereal pearly glow against his fur.  
  
He's no longer human.  
  
The scent of apples, wood and silver off in the distance is intoxicating.   
Brock wakes up suddenly. The fire is low, trailing wisps of smoke into the air that hang in contrast to the deep blue night sky. He sits up, wondering what woke him up when he looks across to campsite and nearly screams; until he realizes the staring red eyes belong to Gorilla.  
  
“Get close to the fire.” The demon says quietly.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Brock asks, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He realizes Jack is also up, back to the fire and silver dagger out.   
  
“Luke’s missing. Look up.”

A quick glance is all that he needs, and he scoots backwards until he's flush with Jack's side. He's not necessarily scared of Luke- but more scared of the  _ tone _ that Gorilla used when speaking about his friend.  He knew something wasn't right- he'd talked to Luke about the man's powers before but...  He wasn't going to take a chance, at least not tonight. Looking to his right, he was relieved to find Squirrel was fully submerged in the dirt, safe and sound, and Anthony was coming over to sit next to him.  
  
His axe was lax at his side but he still had it held in thick hands.

A howl echoed in the distance, and Jack’s shoulders tensed.   
  
“Yer stupid mutt should’ve told us.” He hisses at Brock, and the prince frowns.   
  
He couldn’t really argue with that.   
  
“Start getting more wood on the fire.” Gorilla says, and Anthony is quick to chuck a nearby prepared log into the sparks. It quickly engulfs it, and Brock is glad for the extra light that lets him see to the edge of the trees.

He scans for yellow eyes in the darkness- freezing when he finds green ones instead. Twin emeralds glittering with malicious intent. They're low to the ground as if ready to strike, hiding in the underbrush.   
  
He doesn't have a second to react.


	13. Once Upon a Wolf Attack and a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh  
> heh  
> heh  
> uh  
> read the creator warnings to prepare for this chapter

Luke jumped out, nearly drowning out Brock’s  shriek with a loud and angry roar.    
He manages to bite Gorilla before he turns to pounce at Jack.

The huntsman is already brandishing his dagger, silver reflecting golden firelight as the wolf lands on top of him, and Brock's shriek of " _ Don't kill him! _ " makes Jack hesitate long enough for Luke to rip his claws down the man's stomach, Jack letting out a bellow of pain and kicking Luke in the stomach when he pulls back, launching him into the fire.   
Luke yelps and twists out of the coals, rolling on the damp grass before he's up again, this time with his eyes focused on Anthony.   
But Gorilla has gotten himself back up, and a circle of fire surrounds Luke. The wolf snaps at the flames, and it's enough time for Brock to rush over to Jack and help him up.   
"Run." Brock whispers. "You can't help fight anymore, so  _ run _ ."

"Come wit' me ye fohkin idiot." His hand was held hard to his stomach, red blood oozing through his fingers at an alarming rate. And as much as he wants to stay and help, he can't let Jack go off alone.    
He's not sure if the man can make it on his own.   
He makes a quick decision and wraps a strong arm around Jack's back, hurrying him off into the endless woods.   
Luke smells blood- heady and delicious blood that he's smelled years before. His eye stings and the wolf howls, yellow eyes shifting fully to green.   
Anthony and Gorilla try to grab his attention in desperation, but the hulking were barrels into Gorilla again, knocking the demon gone before he's gone in a flash, running after the men.   
Brock and Jack are staggering through trees, Brock taking them zig-zag to spread and muddle the scent of Jack's blood, now staining the both of them. The huntsman looks pale but still has a white-knuckled grip on his dagger, and uses it to point to a tree with low hanging branches. "Help me climb that shite."   
Brock does what he says, hoisting Jack into the branches and helping him climb even higher until Brock is the only one on the ground. He hears brush breaking behind him and whirls, ignoring Jack's shout to get up there with him.   
Luke is snarling, bright green eyes in a black pelt ready to rip into the scent of silver.   
Brock is defenseless- and even if he had a weapon, Jack and Luke only gave him minimum training.    
"Luke, this isn't you." Brock grit out, ignoring the low growl that was sent this way. He knew that shade of green- that evil,  _ unholy _ sickly green from all the times he had seen his majesty use his magic.    
It was the color of the dark arts; powerful and terrifying-.   
" _ Luke, please _ " he pleaded. "Fight it- he's using you-"

Luke pounces, and Brock left out an oof as he's slammed into the hard trunk to the tree. Jack screams, and Brock blinks, vision fuzzy as he looks up at the wolf above him, confusedly raising his hand to touch the ears flattened back in aggression.   
"Don't let him use you." He half-mumbled, half slurred. The wolf blinked, and for a second he could've sworn he saw a trace of yellow in his good eye, but a thud behind them makes them snap back to the electric green, shaggy head lifting to snarl at Jack, who's leapt out of the tree.   
"Come and get me, ye mutt!" The huntsman calls, and he send one last look at Brock before he's sprinting away with renewed vigor in his limbs.   
Luke chases after.   
Brock passes out.   
  
It's morning when he wakes up.

 

Everything is hazy, even in the morning light. Dew mixed with blood lingers on matted grass, and Brock is gasping as he sits up. Last night hits him in a flash and he's up- stumbling on his own swollen ankle, but he runs anyways- Jack's name on his lips.   
"Jack! Jack!  _ Jack?! _ " The last one is a sob as he follows a bloody trail, hands shaking the more red he saw stained on the forest floor. 

  
He finds Jack's body a ten minute jog from where he had passed out, fresh tears coming to his eyes at the sight of his friend, bloodied and clawed in thorny bush.   
The white roses around him are stained rose red.

  
He falls to his knees in front of the man and the flowers, hands shaking violently as he spots blood dripping down from some petals.   
One pretty blue eye slowly looks up at him, the man white as snow. He lets out a shaky breath, reaching a hand out to the prince.   
Luke is nowhere in sight.   
"Don't... don't let 'em shatter ye, okay? I don't need anyone else broken. Please, don't let him shatter ye too..." 

  
Jack's eye closed shut, and it's only then that Brock sees that the other one is mangled beyond repair.   
An eye for an eye.

  
His lungs hurt, like the air has been knocked out of them, burning like he's breathing water and fire all at once.    
Brock forces his sleeve to his face, tears wiped off with the action, and steels himself. With soft lips he leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's still lips before he pulls back.   
He reaches out and grabs a handful of the thorny bush, hissing as they pierce his skin, red blood falling onto white flowers.   
He knows a bit of sorcery- from his majesty's dungeon, and the spellbook he stole from the bookshelf down there. He may have experimented on himself, and maybe that's why animals flew to him on instinct. Maybe that's why he could heal himself.   
He thinks he can heal others, too.

  
" _ Flower, gleam and glow _ __   
_ Let your power shine _ __   
_ Make the clock reverse _ __   
_ Bring back what once was mine. _ __   
_ Heal what has been hurt, _ __   
_ Change the Fates' design. _ __   
_ Save what has been lost. _ __   
_ Bring back what once was mine _ _   
_ __ What once was mine. "

He watches with bated breath, breath getting faster and more panicked when nothing happens, and he's ready to burst into tears when he sees a glimmer of gold under Jack's skin.   
It spreads from his heart up his veins, giving the huntsman an angelic glow as he starts to breathe. It's faint, but it's there, and it has Brock cupping his face with bloody fingers and bright tears.   
He has no idea where his friends are, where Luke is, where anyone is- but  _ Jack's okay, _ and at the moment that's all that really matters. He waits patiently from the man to wake up, knees soaked with dew and blood, but it's worth it when he sees pretty blue again- and laughs at the wide eyes he's getting.   
"I tink I just died," He rasped, fingers clenching desperately around his own shirt, tugging it up as best as he could to see his stomach, healed and whole. Brock sobbed out a laugh, and helped Jack out of the rose bush, keeping one hand on the man at all times.   
"You did."   
"How in the fohk did ye save me?"   
"True love's first kiss?" He offers, smile watery.

Jack stares at him before breaking into a wide smile. "Well, if this is true love, yer not bad fer it."   
Brock snorts, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek. "Was this all Luke?"   
"Yeah, Craig sure had it out fer me." Jack picked at the flakes of blood in his hair, frowning. "Ye know where anyone else is?"   
"Only woke up 20 minutes ago." Brock looks around from where he came from. "We could probably head back and follow your blood trail from last night."   
Jack nods, stumbling as he tries to take a step. "Can- can I have a second? I did just come back t'life, after all."   
Brock nods, holding onto the man. "Let me know when you're ready."

Jack may or may not stop to vomit at the sight of all of his blood, but he feels a bit better after doing so- and the two slowly head off in the direction that they think camp is in, scarlet paint leading the way.    
The camp is burnt to the ground- Gorilla's fire must have spread, the only sign of any recent activity being a large hole thats empty in the ground.    
There's more blood, and a lot of destruction- meaning Luke came back to do more damage.    
Their friends are nowhere in sight.   
"Ye tink ye can get us back to yer cottage?" Jack's voice is quiet, and it's the first time Brock's ever heard him sound  _ scared.  _   
He nods.   
What other choice do they have?   
They start walking, with measly supplies and no weapon between them- Jack having lost it in the fight. His eye is fixed, at least, but that's the only good news.   
They need to make it back to the cottage before Luke finds them again, or worse- if Luke gets to there before they do.


	14. Once Upon a Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whabam double update

It's a three day walk to the cottage, and that means three days of eating wild berries (and a rabbit Brock puked up instantly) to satisfy their rumbling stomachs. It's harder to walk every day, but they manage, and not without reward.   
The large field of wheat stand before them, a cottage filled with life at the end. Brock's eyes nearly bulge out of his skull when he sees the dragon curled up next to the house, eye looking through the upstairs window and snout curved into a grin.   
"Is that one of yer friends?" Jack asks quietly. Brock tears his eyes from the sight, sighing when he realizes there hasn't been a werewolf attack here.   
"Must be one of Ohm's friends."

"Some fohkin friend," Jack mutters, which earns him a small elbow to the stomach for the comment. Jack just laughs, his arm firm around Brock's waist as they stumble through the golden wheat towards the small cottage, bones aching with every step but smiles gracing their faces as the prospect of food, shelter and  _ rest. _   
They break through the grain, tired and sweaty, watching with panting breath as the front door swings open.   
"Brocky?" Brian says, and Brock nearly sobs at the worry in Brian's voice as he hurries down the small stone steps, ignoring Jack and cupping Brock's face in his hands. "Are you okay?"   
The prince blinks back tears as he takes in Brian's face, pretty blue eyes so unlike the ones next to him.   
"Brock?"   
"I'm good." He rasps, and winces at how broken he sounds. "Just need some water and a 10 hour nap."   
"Brock?" It's the second voice that grabs his heart with fear, Ohm coming outside with a bright smile, pausing when he sees Jack.

"What is he doing here?" Ohm has his knife out in an instant, and Brock weakly pushes Brian aside so he can stand im front of Jack, eyes tired and body trembling.    
"He's a  _ friend _ -"   
"Where's Luke?!"   
Brief panic flashed in Ohm's heart, thinking back to the mangled corpse that Tom had stomped out nearly a week ago. It  _ couldn't _ have been Toonzy, right?!   
"Luke attacked us- crai- his majesty has control of him, Ohm. I-I-I couldn't get him out of it, I'm so sorry." Broken tears, a cracked voice.   
Ohm's world crumbled.   
His vision fuzzed, but he wasn't crying. He just stared forward at nothing, green eyes blank as voices rushed around him.   
**_He_ ** _ has Luke. _   
He was going to kill Craig himself.   
He felt gentle hands on his back, leading him back into the house and sitting him down, but he just kept staring at nothingness, fury clouding his senses over before sorrow overtook that, then fear, then blank. A blank sheet.   
He didn't know that Smitty and Jon were in front of him, both waving frantically in front of his face to try to get his to snap out of it. He didn't see Jack or Brock get sat down at the table away from the couch, bones weary and wanting nothing more than to sleep. He didn't see worried glances or hear hushes whispers.   
It was like his whole world was gone.   
And without Luke, it already was.   
He only looked up when Brock knelt in front of him, both sets of eyes weary as they stared at each other.   
"I'm killing him myself." Ohm whispered. Brock squeezed his hand worriedly.   
"Ohm, try and think for a second."   
"I am. He took Luke, he used him to attack you." Ohm pulled his cloak over his head, laying down on the couch and turning away from Brock.   
The prince sighed, running his hands over Ohm's red cloak, fingering the little scrap of red that seemed so different from the rest of the fabric. "Do you wanna talk?"   
Ohm shook his head slowly.   
With a sigh and a grunt Brock slowly got up himself, wobbling a bit, and started heading towards the loft. He didn't go up the steps but gestured to them, looking back at Jack with tired eyes.   
"I have a bed, if you wanna sleep."   
"What about you?" The huntsman had remained silent up until this point, too tired and shaken to speak up.

"I managed with straw and stone for the first part of my life." Brock said, and Jack was taken aback at the _ bitterness _ in the man's tone. "I think I can manage with the floor for now."   
"You take the bed." Jack said quietly, taking Brock's hand and slowly raising it to kiss it. "You need it more than me."   
"You  _ died _ ." Brock said dully. They both ignored Ohm stiffening on the couch, blue eyes meeting hazel. "You died, you take the bed."   
"Barrus." Jack said.   
"Huntsman."

"Hanby," Brian interrupted, cutting between them with envy in his pretty blue eyes. Brock noticed that both Irishmen before him had different shades, but was too tired to really pinpoint the hues. Maybe ice and water? Snow and sky?    
"Brocky, love, darling, take the bed before I put ye up there me’self."    
"There's room for two..." Brock trailed off, looking up at Jack with the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.   
What? He's had two "true love's first kiss experiences", his heart is a little confused and his mind exhausted.

His eyes dragged over to Brian, who looked sad and mildly pissed, but couldn't fight the exhaustion of what both Brian and Jack were telling him to do and tiredly climbed the stairs, turning back with the blush still coating his cheeks.   
"There's technically room for three, if we snuggle...?"   
Brian's expression softened, knowing how Brock craved the physical attention. "I'll be up in a minute. Need to finish something up."   
Brock nodded and vanished from view, and Brian was barely sparing a glance in Ohm's direction before he was looming over Jack.   
"Listen here ye little shite-"    
"Oh save it," Jack huffed, looking far too smug despite the bags under his eyes and the blood on his clothes. "I know all about ye. Yer favorite flowers are daisies, ye have a horse named Tom and a shiny silver crown. Brock's told me all about ye,  _ pretty boy, _ I know what yer gonna say."   
All eyes were on the two as they squabbled. Jack leaned in close, smirking a bit.    
"Brock's not the only one who's been pulled from death by a kiss." He turns on his heel, walking towards the stairs with a spring in his tired step. "See ya upstairs!"

Brian stood, dumbfounded, as everyone else in the small cottage quickly found something else to look at.   
Tyler, however, never knew when to hold his tongue. "Dude. Your true love just dumped you for his dad's employee."   
Brian sent him a scowl before stomping outside, quickly fastening his cloak around him and muttering about a walk. He left silence in his wake that Ohm turned around at, green eyes tired as he made sure his hood was still on his head.   
"Nice one, your highness." He said mockingly, before following Brian outside.

Ohm had to jog a bit to actually catch up to the prince, who was briskly walking into the field and towards the trail, still grumbling.    
"Evan, I don't want to talk-"   
"It's not Evan." Ohm panted, slowing to a walk when Brian stopped for him, blue eyes a bit surprised but relieved it wasn't anyone else.   
They started walking again, and before Ohm could even ask what was wrong, Brian spoke up.   
"I shouldn't even be fohkin' startin' to complain." Brian's voice was strangled as he spoke, cracking a bit at the end. "It wouldn't be fair to ye, Brock's here and safe- Luke... It wouldn't be fair."

"You complain, then I'll complain?" Ohm asked. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Brian it was a trick he used to use with Smiity when he was a kid to get him to talk.   
Brian hesitated, but a nod from Ohm and the sliding on of a bandana gave him more confidence.   
"Brock is supposed t'be  _ my _ true love." He sulked. "I'm the one that woke 'im up, we had known each other fer a while before that, and our thing is what ye always read in the novels."   
"I wouldn't know, I've only ever read three books." Ohm interrupted, quickly shutting up when Brian gave him a desperate look.   
"We're supposed to be in love, but he comes back and he's looking at the  _ Huntsman _ with somet'ing he's never looked at me wit'."   
"To be fair," Ohm started, wanting to play a little bit of devil's advocate. "He was just as happy to see you, and he has spent god knows how long together with Jack... And it seemed they had been through a lot."    
"I know." Brian grumbled. "And I hate it- hate knowing I could have been the one protecting him, bonding with him."    
"Believe me, I know."   
"Yeah, I bet ye do." Brian slid a side-eye at Ohm. "I'm done, by the way."   
"Okay." They continued along the path in silence until Ohm sighed. "I'll be real; I'm fucking  _ pissed _ . At Brock, Jack, Craig, Luke himself, I dunno, I'm just angry and I miss him. And that whole thing that happened in the forest, with Craig's minion, it just freaked me out and I'm worried that's going to be the last thing I ever see of him."

"It'll be okay," Brian reassured, voice stern despite his welling emotions. "I fohkin promise ye that, we're going to get revenge on that piece of shite, and yer going to get Luke back. I  _ promise _ ye."    
"Yeah," Ohm's voice sounded hollow to himself, and he let his eyes wander through the trees, hoping to see yellow eyes.    
All he saw were shadows that tricked his mind. "We'll get him back."

 

_ He was stuck in darkness, cold stone under his paws and body as he sat in perfect posture. A soft green glow from some torches lit the room, but he couldn't smell anything from them. Scents like blood and bile reached his nose, but he didn't dare move as the man in front of him examined him. _ __   
_ "Look at you." He sneered, and he trembled at the sharp glow of green magic in the room. "The perfect royal hound." _ __   
_ His mind warred with itself, torn between pressing his nose into the ground for this man and running, as far and as fast as he could. But servitude won out, and he stayed in place, eyes tracking the bronze crown on the man's head _ __   
_ He knew that crown. Knew it belonged to someone else. But he couldn't remember who. _ _   
_ __ He remembered Red, though. Red cloak, red bandana, green eyes.

_ His shoes clicked on the stone , the sound sharp like nails on glass. The wolf pressed his ears flat against his head, nearly trembling at both fear and pain as more magic flowed through him. It was dark, darker than blood magic- it made his bones feel rotten and his blood boil, but he was powerless to stop it.  _ __   
_ "Just wait until I make you tear your little friends apart, limb by limb- until they're just pieces, little snacks for you to nibble on, pet." _ __   
_ He just cowered, sinking lower to the floor in hopes of sinking into the stone.  _ __   
_ Too weak. _ __   
_ Too scared. _ __   
_ Too exhausted. _ __   
_ Too hurt. _ __   
_ Too alone. _ __   



	15. Once Upon an oh fuck this is getting serious

Ohm and Brian made sure to come back by dinner, each nervous about being alone in the woods this late at night- especially with how things were going as of late.   
Tyler never actually said sorry, but Ohm noticed him bring Brian in for a hug when the food was being served. Brock and Jack stumbled downstairs and the prince ignored their tousled hair and clothes (and the bruises on Brock's collarbone), instead graciously taking a slice of bread and cheese from Jon.   
"So, planning?" Ohm started, and the entire room groaned. "C'mon. We need to do it at some point."   
"Dude. Ohm. Ryan." Smiity groaned, shoving his entire slice of bread into his mouth. "I'm too tired to think about 'plans', I just wanna bust into his castle and have John eat him."   
"I'm down." The dragon was looking at them through the window, green eye filled with mirth. "He'd probably taste as rotten as his personality, but why not?"

"Terrible plan." Ohm muttered, stabbing rather aggressively at his vegetables, ignoring the concerned look that nearly everyone gave him. "Next."   
"Well," Brock spoke up, in between trying to politely shove food in his mouth like a starving man (which, he and Jack might actually be starving), "Crai- Cr- Cra- his majesty wants me, so I think the best plan is to give him what he wants."   
The startled looks he got were ignored, as Brock put a jam-covered biscuit in his mouth. "Tyler'll escort me in, say that I was trespassing, and we distract Cr- his majesty while the rest of you storm the castle."

“That’s not a bad plan.” Tyler said, chomping down on a carrot. “But why would I be in his territory in the first place? Nah, we gotta have a reason.”   
“There’s always marriage.” Evan offered. The table fell silent, and a slow nod was a sign of approval from Tyler.    
“That works. I’ll march in there, say I accept, and Brock is my wedding present to him.”   
Brock swallowed down the glass of milk in front of him, hazel eyes focusing on the group around him. “And the rest of you guys will be infiltrating and backup?”   
“John is definitely backup.” Smiity said, reaching over to grab and finish off Brock’s milk. “There’s no way we can convince anyone a dragon and a teen is King Tyler’s escort.”   
"Uh, hi? If I could just get yer attention at the end of the table here," Brian started, looking just as pissed off as Jack did. "That's a terrible idea."   
"I agree with him, fer once." Jack muttered, icy blues glancing over at Brock. "He'll kill you on the spot."   
"No he won't," The casual tone and small snort of disbelief made everyone a little uneasy. "He'll want to torture and humiliate me, so that buys us a lot of time." He swallowed whatever food was in his mouth, trying not to look at the varying expressions on his friends faces. "Jack, you can save your friend, Ohm can rescue Luke and the rest of you guys can help storm the castle."

“Are you one hundred percent sure he won’t kill you on sight?” Ohm asked, his vegetables having been stabbed so many times they were more mush. “Like, actually sure?”   
“Yeah.” Brock said quietly. “He’ll want to put on a show.”   
Ohm shrugged. “Then I’m down.”   
“Wait a fohkin second-“   
“Same here.”   
“What are ye-“   
“Jon and I think that’s a good plan.” Evan said quietly, avoiding looking at Brian.    
“Is everyone okay with the plan?” Brock held up his hand before Brian and Jack could talk again, and the  _ kingly-ness _ in the motion stopped both of them in their tracks. “Is everyone who isn’t Brian or Jack okay with the plan?”   
A chorus of nods and a grumble from outside.

"Then the plan moves forward," Brock stands from the table, looking far stoic than his usual demeanor, but Brian could see his shaking hands from a mile away. "I'm going to get some more milk, you guys discuss the plan a bit more." He hurried oit the backdoor.   
Brian followed him, leaving his plate of.half eaten food on the table, and hearing a bit of talk about _ new suit _ and _ polishing your crown _ before the door shut, muffling the conversation almost completely.   
Brock was pressed up against the goat, bucket in his hands as his body shook with dry sobs, hazel eyes blank and seeing something Brian couldn’t see.    
“Brocky.” The prince gently took his lover’s hands, hating how Brock flinched when he did so. “It’s okay, yer here, yer wit’ me.”    
Slowly, shakily, Brock pressed himself into Brian’s chest, squeezing the man’s hands. “I-I-I-I never thought I’d be going back.”   
“Yer going to do fine.” Brian traced the line of freckles along his cheeks. “As much as I hate the fohkin plan, if yer really that set on it, I trust ye.”   
" _ I don't trust me _ ," His voice trembled nearly as much as he did, emotions pouring out of him like a bottle under pressure- harsh and violent. "I let Luke get taken by Cr-Cr-Cra-  _ I can't even say his name _ ," Another sob, and one of Brock's hands squeezed desperately at Brian's own. "You all keep saying it's  _ my _ kingdom, when I haven't done anything to deserve it! I- I- my heart is so confused, Brian- I don't know, I don't know what's the right choice, whose the right choice? I missed you so badly on my trip but my heart yearns for another with the same flame- I don't..." He trailed off as another sob hit him. "You-you hate me, admit it. You and Ohm  _ hate _ me."

Brian swept his thumb up Brock’s cheek, dragging Brock’s hand along with him to wipe away non-existent tears. “I don’t hate ye, Brock. Was I a little mad when ye came home and had found someone else? Yes. Do I hold it against ye? No.”   
Brock squeezed his eyes shut, and Brian swooped in to press a kiss to his eyes. “And I took a walk wit’ Ohm while ye were...  _ napping _ . He’s not mad at ye, trust me. He’s just angry in general.”   
“I’m a coward of a king.” Brock whispered.

"Yer not,"   
"I  _ am _ ," He pulled away, fresh tears threatening to spill down red, flushed cheeks. He wanted so badly to crawl back into Brian's arms, and get the love and affection he had craved for years- he wanted to be comforted.    
But Brock felt he didn't deserve it, lower lip wobbling as he tried not to cry,  _ again.  _   
But he was swept up in a hug anyways, a pair of passionate lips pressing softly to his mouth. He hiccuped but kissed back, feeling the magic and love all over again.   
His heart felt like a corset, every action and kiss tightening it more and more until he was suffocating.

“Bri.” He gasped, and Brian hummed appreciatively into his mouth, lips moving down his neck and to his collarbone, over already-bruised flesh. He squirmed, needing to feel more, more contact, more feeling,  _ more- _   
“Am I interrupting something?”   
Brock pulled away from a Brian with lightning speed, hazel eyes widening at the familiar drawl, face breaking into a disbelieving smile when he saw Gorilla leaning on the fence, looking the both of them over with an amused glance.    
“Gorilla!” Brock called, and barreled his way over, leaving a very confused Brian behind. “You’re alive! And not captured!”   
“Idiots thought it would be easier to banish me than take me with them. Only just clawed my way back out of Hell.” Red eyes flicked over the bustling cottage. “So this is where the magic’s happening.”   
"Yes! Sorry, the place is kind of a mess- I just got back from, well, you know." He gestured with the universal 'come in' signal,    
"Who made it out with you?" Rilla asked, not liking the sad look that immediately crossed Brock's features.    
"Just me and Jack. We couldn't find anyone else, thought they'd come here." Brock paused, looking sadly back to his home. "C-His majesty has Luke, under some dark magic spell." A wince. "But we have a plan."

“Plans are good.” Gorilla said dryly.    
“Who are ye?” Brian called from his spot behind the goat. “Don’t think we’ve met yet.”   
“Oh, so this is pretty boy Brian.” The man hopped the fence with ease, strolling over to Brian and taking one of his hands out of his pocket in an offer to shake it. “I’m Gorilla. One of Luke’s friends.”   
“Brian. Prince Brian if yer feeling pompous.” Brian reached over to grab the man’s gloved hand. “If yer one of Luke’s friends, then I have someone to show you inside.”

"I think any familiar face would be good," Gorilla smiled, and Brock waved him off to start walking towards the cottage.   
"We'll catch up in a minute," Brock called, but Gorilla just laughed.    
"See you inside, loverboy!"    
Brock wandered back over to the goat, picking up the abandoned bucket that was only half full.

"Hey Brock?" Brian said quietly. "I love you."   
Brock looked over his shoulder, a smile struggling to his lips. "Love you too."   
They walked inside once Brock had finished filling the bucket, laughing at Jon, who had attached himself to Gorilla's waist in a hug.   
Jack was tipping his head at the demon, blue eyes filled with relief. "And you have no idea what happened to the kid?"   
"None. I didn't see him in chains like Panda."

"Chains?" Moo squeaked, heart pounding in his chest. Gorilla solemnly nodded, and Brock thought he might puke.    
"Well better put this plan into fruition soon, then." Evan said, voice quiet, fiddling with his hands nervously.   
"I'm good to go whenever," Tyler said, leaning casually against the kitchen wall, blue eyes cold. "Just wanna get this over with."    
"Alright- let's do this then."


	16. Once Upon a Corrupted Crown

Tyler and Brock left in the morning on top of Tom, the horse throwing his head back nervously as they saddled him up. Brian was doing his best to calm down his friend, but the sight of the white horse padding away was enough to make all of their hearts pound.   
The second Tom left their view, Ohm and Brian started counting. 10 minutes to wait, just in case anyone was watching, and they would set out after them.   
John and Smiity had left in the dead of night, explaining it would be easier to get into a position where they could be nearby if needed but still hidden during the dark.   
The cottage behind them was dark, their ragtag group of royalty and peasants standing outside with grim expressions as Brian and Ohm kept counting.

Ten minutes were up, and they slowly started to follow- making sure to keep their distance, stick to the woods to keep away from any passing eyes or guards in the area.   
They were all utterly silent.    
Tyler, however, was not. Craig wanted to make a show? Tyler was going to give him a show. Ostentatious as he was, he had (loosely) tied Brock's hands and gagged the man (with several apologies scattered between), and was riding straight through the town, forcing a grin onto his face as the townspeople came out to watch. They rode up to the castle, easily getting waved through.   
Brock was ready to vomit.

Tyler handed Tom's reins off to a waiting stable boy, making sure to look the horse in the eye before he pulled Brock off of him, grabbing the bindings he had tied on and started lightly dragging him to the throne room.   
The throne room was every bit as beautiful as Brock remembered. Partially open to the seasons with arching columns and stained glass, the throne was situated towards the back of the room, a grove of straight birch trees circling it. A path of stone lead to the steps of the throne, and Brock's eyes followed it upwards, to a set of feet clad in black shoes, to legs crossed over one another, to a smirking face that haunted his nightmares.   
Craig.

His majesty tapped his cane on the floor, gilded bronze shimmering in the light.   
Brock didn't need to act scared.   
_ He was scared.  _   
"Tyler! My messenger said you'd be coming," Craig purred, still tapping the cane erratically on the stone floor. "I thought you'd come empty handed."   
"I thought an engagement gift might be a nice thing to bring." Tyler had to hold back a shudder at the predatory grin that was sent his way. The King stepped forward, his own crown glittering with colored lights from the stained glass, looking regal and  _ determined _ as he walked forward.  A pang of guilt rang through him as he (lightly) shoved Brock to his knees in front of the throne- face to face with shiny shoes and a maniacal grin.    
"Well, well, well."

“I hope it’s an appropriate gift.”   
Craig hummed appreciatively, stopping the tapping of his cane to flick it up, leaning forward to push the cane under Brock’s chin. Brock swallowed nervously.    
“The runaway. I have to thank you, Tyler, this is certainly the best gift anyone has brought me in a while.”   
“Truly, no issue for my future husband.”

  
“Okay, through here.” Jack whispered, looking around nervously. He pried open the hidden stone door, holding the bricks in place for everyone to file through.   
Brian was the last to file through, but a hand on his chest stopped him, Jack looking up at the prince with worry in his eyes.   
"Get him out safe, okay?"   
And Brian nodded, knowing Jack had his own mission. The door shut silently behind them both,  heavy stone locking them inside prison, which once used to be a beautiful castle.   
Ohm was at the front of them all, trusty blade at the ready, Jon sticking close behind him. They came to a fork of stone halls, several paths and staircases that led to god knows where.    
"Ohm, yer gonna wanna go downstairs- dungeons are that way. I'll be heading upstairs- and the throne room is straight ahead." Jack's voice was a hushed whisper of wind, and Ohm nodded- already dashing off before he could even hear where the others had to go.    
He didn't know Luke wasn't in the dungeon, instead the wolf being called forth like a lapdog.

“Yer gonna come out behind the t’rone.” Jack was starting to head for a staircase, nodding his head towards the hallway. “It echoes. Be sure no one can hear ye.”   
Then he too, was gone, leaving the rest of them to move forward grimly.    
  
“Did you really think you could escape?” Craig purred, and Brock trembled at the unseen power trying to strike into his body. “Oh, poor Brock, stuck in a tower for his safety, but thinks he knows best.”   
The gag was rudely ripped from his mouth, Brock gasping at both the pain and the sudden influx of air.    
"Answer me, pet."   
"My own safety?!" Brock panted, voice strained as emotions overwhelmed him.   
Fear.   
Anxiety.   
Resentment.   
Rage.   
"You stole the crown from my father's head, wormed your way into my family after my mother passed," The words were like venom off of his tongue, thick and dark spilling from his lips. "I might not deserve the crown, but you  _ certainly _ don't,  _ your majesty _ -"

Blunt bronze smacked him across the face, an ugly look crossing Craig’s face before he settled back in the throne. “You’re certainly more mouthy than you used to be.”   
Soft clicks filled the hall, nails hitting stone, and Craig simpered at Tyler.    
“Love, would you be a dear and turn Brock around?”   
Tyler, with rage simmering beneath the surface of his calm exterior, did as Craig asked, Brock’s furious eyes going wide at the wolf slowly padding towards the throne.   
“Come here, pet.” Craig lazily said, clicking the cane twice on the floor. Luke obediently came, brushing past the prince and king, head bowed in fear as he sat next to the throne, green eyes narrowed at Brock and Tyler. “See, Brock. This is where you’re going to end up. Serving me. So I wouldn’t recommend insulting me like that. Would you like to try again?”   
Red dripped down Brock's cheek, blood making his pale skin look even whiter in the lighting.   
Colored lights danced across his face, illuminating the scowl. Bathed in light, in purity, he was an angel on his knees in front of sin. He lifted his head up, emeralds in his eyes glimmering with righteous fury.   
"Long live the king."

Craig froze.    
Tyler drew his sword and pointed it at the witch.    
Luke snarled.    
And Brock stood.

 

“Toonzy?” Ohm hissed in the darkness of the dungeon. “ _ Toonzy _ !” Only his voice echoed back at him, bouncing through stone cells and small holes until a whisper of Toonzy! invaded his ears.    
It was obvious Luke wasn’t down here. He grit his teeth, ignoring the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

" _ H...hello? _ " It wasn't Luke- but whoever it was sounded weak, and it had Ohm whipping his head in the direction of the soft voice. He had to travel further into the depths of the dungeon, getting colder and colder with each passing steps. It was nearly pitch black, and Ohm was thankful for the torch he had brought along with him.    
Lighting it was easy.   
Seeing the sad sight in front of him was hard.   
It was a kid- a  _ kid _ , one who reminded him far too much of Smitty for Red's liking. The ends of his limbs were dark and rough, but the human skin he had was  _ pale _ , as if he were sheltered from the sunlight for weeks.   
"Water- do you have water? Please, I hurt. I n-need water..."

Ohm hurriedly unlatched the water skin on his belt, holding his torch with one hand and sticking his arm through the bars. The kid dragged himself by the fingertips, digging into the divots between stones until he was next to the bars, and Ohm slid down so the kid didn’t have to sit up.    
He graciously took the water skin, throwing his head back and pouring the water on his face. It dripped into his mouth but he didn’t seem to care about that.

Ohm noticed the wilted flowers that stemmed along the boy's left side of his hair, the flowers fading into greasy hair that could have been soft, if the boy had not been captive for days upon days.   
He gasped about a broken thank you, leaning heavily against the bars, body slumped and stiff.   
"There... there's a key in here somewhere- I need to find Luke-"   
"Luke?" Ohm's heart clenched at the sound of his lover's name, and desperation filled his tone as he scrambled closer. "Do you know where Luke is?"   
A weak nod from the plant boy, whose eyes were still tired- half lidded and only slightly dazed.   
Ohm found the key easily, hung up on the far wall of the dungeon.   
They were going to find Luke.

Brian sidled against the side of the wall, his friends trailing behind him. Jack was right; it did echo badly in here, and the quiet shuffling of their feet turned almost booming as they inches closer.    
But he threw all caution to the wind when he heard voices, or specifically, a voice that made his heart pound.    
_ “Long live the king.” _   
He threw himself out into the throne room, eyes locking on the back of the throne. There was a statue made of gold staring at them, hidden from view of the front, and Brian winced at how lifelike it was as they silently circled the throne. He caught Tyler’s eye as he fanned out, the king pointing a sword at whoever was on the throne.   
The familiar chuckle made his knees weak, the prince thinking about his stay at this particular kingdom not too long ago. Craig sounded  _ sinister _ , and Brian watched with horror as he stood up from his seat, lime green magic dancing at his fingertips- almost rippling like water around him.    
He heard the growl before he saw Cartoonz, the mangled eye and dark hair instantly recognizable even in his wolf form.    
"You think you can defeat me with an ill thought out plan? Thought I wouldn't know you were conspiring against me? I know bout it  _ all _ , I have loyal ears everywhere, you know. These people- they have freedom under me, as long as they obey."    
"This isn't freedom, this is  _ fear _ ." Brock spat, wiping the excess blood from his face, eyes blazing. "Tyler, my sword, please."   
A moment of awkward silence filled the throne room, Tyler's grip on his own weapon wavering.   
"What do you mean your sword?" The king hissed, turning briefly to glance at the prince.   
" _ You were supposed to bring two swords Tyler! _ "

"You never said that in your plan!"   
"Why would I need to say it?"   
_ "So I would know to bring it!" _   
Craig hissed, the sound just as snakelike as its name, and the group watched with wide eyes as the statue they had seen behind the throne tottered forward, a golden axe clutched in its hands.   
Brock turned from his squabbling with Tyler to look, a strangled noise making it out of his throat. "Anthony?"   
"What did I tell you?" Craig grabbed his cane, pointing it down at Brock. "Serving me. You and everyone else."

"Stop torturing my friends!" Brock's voice was nearly a scream, and he stepped forward- ignoring the low, dangerous growl that Luke gave him. "It's not them you want- it's me." The green in Luke's eyes glowed brighter when Brock looked down to glance at his friend turned mindless minion, and a very _ stupid _ and very familiar idea popped into his mind. He turned and started running- down the hall away from Craig, Luke barking madly.   
"Come and get me, you sonofawitch!"

His majesty stepped off the stone and vanished in a cloud of green smoke, reappearing behind the assembled group. "Pets, do teach them a lesson or two while I grab him, will you?"   
Luke snarled and Anthony hoisted his axe as Craig 'poofed' again.   
"Brian and I handle them; you guys go help Brock!" Tyler said, and Evan and Jon nodded their heads in unison, racing after where Brock had run.   
Gorilla vanished too, but rather than a puff of green smoke, a mist of red fog spread.   
Tyler and Brian raised their swords at the wolf and statue, but two sets of loud footsteps caught everyone's attention, heads swinging to behind the throne.

Ohm and Squirrel rushed into the room, their exhaustion and fear drowned out by the adrenaline pumping in their veins- ready for a fight.   
Until they both spotted a familiar form, and familiar eyes- not the daisy yellow they had grown to know and love, but green- putrid and rotting and vile.    
It was Luke, and out of Ohm's lips came a sob, the wolf turning its head at the hiccuping sound.   
Time stood still- in that moment.

But statues and animals didn't care for feelings, and Anthony charged forward, opening his golden face in a silent war cry and bringing the axe downwards.   
Tyler had to block the strike, but the man was somehow faster than him, already spinning to swing at Brian.   
Luke slunk to the floor, green eyes narrowed at Ohm. Red pushed Squirrel back into the hall.   
"Kid, run."   
"But-"   
"You can't help with the fight, so  _ run _ ."   
Squirrel clenched his jaw but turned, backing back into the hallway.   
Ohm turned back at the last second, stepping out of the way of Luke as he lunged for him, jaws open and ready to tear him apart.   
"Bad dog." He chided, emotions spilling out of him in one delirious mess. "I thought you said you didn't eat people?"

Luke didn't answer, couldn't if he tried. Those cute ears that Ohm had spent hours petting were flat against wolf's head, the teeth he had onced kiss were aching to be painted in blood. Those big eyes he had were trained on him, focused but unseeing. Ohm had his dagger out, but he knew he couldn't use it.   
Not against Luke.   
"Here puppy puppy puppy," Red sobbed, narrowly dodging another attack- hoping he could distract Luke long enough for the princes to take out the gilded warrior. "Luke, _ please _ , you're scaring me. Come back to me."   
The wolf snarled, turning as he landed, and instantly lunging again. Pearly white teeth ripped into Ohm's arm and he screamed at the pain, shaking Luke off and hurrying away.   
A clang caught his attention, and he turned to see Brian on the ground, Tyler protecting him from the axe. But the moment of distraction cost him, and a second attack had him staggering, a bloody welt on his stomach.   
"Luke, please. You're not a monster." Ohm blinked back tears, dropping his dagger and holding his hands up, kneeling down so the growling wolf was above him. "Please come back."   
Jade eyes turned to amber for one fleeting moment, recognition flashing in Luke's irises as he looked at the broken, desperate man before him.   
Ohm smelt like pine and sweat, fear mingling into the bright scent like a deadly poison. It made him nearly gag, bile rising in the wolf's mouth as he tasted blood he never wanted to.   
Green eyes snapped back when he was suddenly tackled the ground, and it was then that Ohm realized that  _ something _ happened in that short moment.   
A whole wall of stained glass shattered, splayed out on the stone tile, a bright red piece lodging itself into Brian's shoulder. Anthony was thrown across the room by white scales and large claws, John grinning down at them all as he stepped over the multi colored shards.   
Smitty had dove on Luke.   
Trying to protect him.   
Not knowing the full story.

"Smiity,  _ no _ !" Ohm called, panic fleeting through his veins as the kid tried to hold down Luke, the wolf's jaws snapping at his arms and neck. He looked up when Ohm called his name, confusion evident even through his goggled.   
It was then Luke struck. Sharp teeth clamped around Smiity's shoulder, dragging him around as Luke tore into him, and Ohm screamed.

He had no choice, fingers brushing against the floor as he scooped up the discarded blade, driving it into the meaty flesh of Luke's back leg, tears making the sight of blood and muscle blurry. Luke  _ howled _ , and it was enough for Smitty to scramble out from under the wolf, shuffling backwards quickly into Brian- who held the kid tightly even with glass still stuck in him.   
They could only watch in horror as the wolf's attention was turned onto his other half, his soulmate.   
Luke was merciless.   
And Ohm didn’t dare plead for mercy.    
Luke ripped into him, claws and teeth alike, leaving no inch of flesh spared. Ohm didn’t even scream, only staring at Smiity with haunted green eyes.    
Luke dug his muzzle into Ohm’s neck and green eyes trailed upwards, a shaky and bloody hand reaching up to trace fluffy ears as teeth dug into his neck.    
“Toonzy?”   
His hand fell still.

Luke's neon eyes slowly faded back to their original yellow, as Ohm's vision faded to black. He got to see one more glance of his beloved, covered in his own blood, red as his own cloak.   
The world turned black.   



	17. Once Upon a Better Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update early cause next monster mash chapter is a doozy and we want people to have a bit of a break

Brock curses as he stumbles down the hall, feeling magic creep up behind him like a looming presence- near haunting in the silent hallways. He can only hear the sound of his feet pounding on the stone, blood rushing through his ears. He needed to stop, but Moo just ran faster- down familiar halls that used to be his own before they were snatched away.    
He needed to stop.   
His lungs burned.   
The dark magic was trying to force its way past his defenses, and the small bit of light magic he taught himself was the only thing keeping him from buckling under the pressure.

He could see flashes of green behind him as he rapidly turned corners, some spearing straight for his heart. But unconscious golden shields shattered them, and Brock kept running.    
He was so _ tired. _   
He threw himself into a small alcove and watched as ghostly green fire burned where he had been seconds before, Craig strolling down the hall without a care in the world. He took the next right, and Brock pressed himself out of the alcove, cursing as the green light started to brighten again.    
“You can’t hide.” Craig’s voice said simply, and he whirled to see the man behind him. “It’s just not possible; not with me.”

A scream and a shove gave him some distance, his majesty laughing loudly. It was shrill and maniacal, and it made Brock sick to his stomach.    
He kept running, despite the ache in his soul, despite the green that loomed in his vision.    
He ran, like he always did from his problems.   
Ran until the hallway reached a dead end, laughter still ringing in his ears.    
He ran through the only door in the corridor.    
He ran right into Jack- who was supposed to be long gone with his mirror-trapped friend.   
But fate was always cruel to them, wasn't it.    
"You're not supposed to be here." Tears in his hazel eyes, strain in his pretty voice. The mirror that hung in the room reflected them both, the crack down the center distorting the two into multicolored fragments.   
The door slammed open.

Craig gasped. "Oh! Jack! It seems you've found your punishment. Do you like it?"   
"You shattered 'im." Jack said hoarsely. He hadn't looked at either new occupant of the room, just staring at the fragmented glass. "You killed 'im."   
"So what if I did? I told you what would happen. You only have yourself to blame."   
Brock grabbed Jack's hand as green magic speared for the both of them. A small golden burst of light stopped it, and Brock felt himself grow ever more weary.   
Craig clucked his tongue, and Brock reached out to stop the next burst of green. But the golden light flickered, and he was powerless to watch it shatter the mirror further, pieces breaking off and falling to the ground.

Jack's scream echoed loudly, but all Brock could hear was white noise. The huntsman fell to his knees, fingers bleeding as he picked up a shard of his friend- his best friend.   
Maybe it wasn't true love, but Jack's heart crumbled all the same. Mark wasn't just a true love.   
He was family, too.   
And that stung even more.    
Too caught up in the tidal wave of grief, Jack didn't hear the hiss Brock let out as Craig's magic shot through him, his skin and bones burning wherever the vile magic pierced him. He didn't see Brock staggering behind him, one last line of defense- using his own body as a shield between Jack and the evil king.    
He felt a sharp pain in his back, warm blood down his shirt, a heavy body slumped against his back.

Brock gasped like a fish on land as he looked up at Craig, the man frowning as he tapped his cane like a madman.   
"Y'know, I really expected more from you. That book I let you take was _ filled  _ with magic, but here you are," Craig leaned in. "Pathetic."   
Jack turned, keeping Brock upright and turning their backs to the shattered mirror. The gash was deep in Brock's stomach, an ugly, jagged cut of twisted magic.   
Craig breathed heavily through his nose.   
"Goodbye, Brock." He raised his hand, wreathed in green magic. It reflected off of Brock's hazel eyes as he held up his hand shakily.   
"Goodbye, Craig." He rasped, and he could feel Jack stiffen behind him.

Brock's hand, weak and shaky as it was, still managed to reach into the small pocket in his cloak. Craig's jaw dropped at the mention of his full, real name by Moo, giving him a perfect opportunity to strike.   
Brock shoved the apple slice he had searched high and low for last night into the man's mouth.   
Craig bit down on the poisoned fruit without even thinking, and there was a quick blast of magic that blew up the room before the magic hit, and Craig slumped to the floor- motionless.

The only sounds for a few seconds were Brock and Jack heavily breathing as they looked over Craig's unconscious form.   
"Is he dead?" Jack asked quietly, and Brock struggled over to check the man's breathing; even though he already knew the answer.   
"He's alive. Just magically knocked out." Brock slumped backwards, hissing as his hand caught on a mirror shard, bringing his hand up to staunch the blood leaking out of his chest. "Hey Jack?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I think I'm going to pass out now."

 

There were screams everywhere in the house, no person left unharmed with injuries (besides Kryoz, but he's a dragon, so he doesn't really count).   
Luke is forcefully pushed out of the way by both Nogla and Tyler, the wolf whimpering as he's still forced in his animalistic state, knowing that  _ he _ did this and can't do anything to help.   
And then the magic holding him there is just... gone. Across the room, Anthony wheezes out a breath as the gold melts off of him like oil, staining the stone floor with a metallic and bloody sheen.   
Ohm's barely breathing.

Brian can't stop the blood that seems to be oozing out of every wound and gash- the prince knows he won't make it without a miracle.

They all wait, tending to their wounds, to each other's wounds, and slowly dying. Doing nothing. Luke stays in his wolf form, partially because he doesn't have any clothes and partially because he's so exhausted he doesn't know if he can make the shift. He noses at Ohm, whining when the man's breath comes out as fragile as a butterfly's wing.   
Smiity has pressed himself against John, smearing red among the dragon's scales, but he doesn't seem to mind, leaning his head down to breath warm air on the injury.   
They hear steps in the hall again, heavy footfalls, and they raise tired heads and eyes to see Evan carrying a still Brock. Jon and Jack are close behind him.

Brian has to hold back a sob, shocked to the sight of crimson splatters painting his beloved.    
Brock is gently laid down next to Ohm, but it's Jon who makes their loose hands clasped together, silent tears falling down his cheeks.    
They needed more than a miracle now.   
Jack sits down heavily in between Luke and Brian, ignoring the mirror shard that's tearing up his leg with every passing step. He gently pets blood matted fur, whispering apologies to Brian as he did so.   
The throne room was silent, an angel and a prince laying side by side, hand in hand.   
They almost look like they're sleeping.

Brian reaches out to stroke Brock's face, trembling fingers caressing slowly cooling flesh. He can't feel breath hit his hand as he hovers his palm over pretty pink lips, and draws his hand back to himself with a dry sob.   
Smiity has left John's side, but the dragon follows him to look over their fallen friends. The kid has tears in his eyes as he throws himself on top of Ohm, the older man letting out a soft sigh as breath leaves his lungs.   
Jon is the first one to notice the faint golden glow in Brock's fingertips, shaking Evan wildly until his husband notices as well.

Jon points frantically to the prince's hand, and everyone's eyes widened as the glow become stronger, the gold light spreading from his hands to Ohm's, making blue veins alight and an aura spread around his chest.    
"Sonofabitch," Jack barked out a sobbing laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to pretty pink lips, pulling back and nudging Brian to do the same.

The prince eagerly swooped down on Brock, connecting their lips like he had done oh so long ago. Even with his eyes closed, he can see the golden light flare, and he feels the power humming beneath Brock's skin as he pulls off his lips, hand splayed out on his chest over a healing wound.   
"Brocky. Our miracle maker." He whispered, watching the golden light sizzle in Ohm and Brock's wounds, slowly closing them.   
The golden light fades, but the scent of apples stays in the air.

  
They wait with bated breath.

 

It was Ohm who woke up first, Brock too drained emotionally and physically. Red groaned loudly, turning over on his side as he mumbled about a splitting headache, detaching his hands from Brock's so he could grab at his own head.    
"Oh what the fuck? Jesus christ."

Luke whined, cautious yellow turning apologetic when Ohm winced the noise before flicking his eyes open, hazel irises small as his pupils readjusted.    
“Ow ow  _ ow ow ow _ .” He hissed. Jon put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Ohm flinched, but slowly leaned into the grip, hands still clutching at his skull.

"Hey, just breathe okay?" Evan mumbled, kneeling next to Jon, running soothing hands through Ohm's sweat matted hair, blood already caked into his locks.    
Ohm took in a shuddering breath _ , pain _ still humming under his skin. His wounds were healed on a superficial level but the pain still lingered as if they were still there, and every touch against his skin was like mercury and fire.

“Toonzy, you better kiss my booboo.” He half-muttered, flinching yet again as fingers brushed over his skin. Jon pulled back apologetically, and Ohm took a ragged breath as the fire turned to lava under his skin, seeing the shaggy wolf pad in place anxiously.    
“Toonzy, I’m serious. Get your furry ass over here.” He coughed a bit, throat scratching with unknown roughness.

Luke still hesitated, body and mind conflicted as he saw Ohm struggle to handle the pain- the pain that he caused. He can still taste Red's blood in his mouth, still can see the life drain out of green, can still hear Ohm pleading for him to stop.   
He turns and starts to pad off, away from Ohm away from their friends and  _ everything _ , nails clicking loudly on stone tile.   
Until Ohm brings him back with one softly spoken question.   
"Where's a pretty little thing like you going?"

Luke freezes.    
A quick turn of his head shows Ohm struggling to sit up, Evan trying to push him back down. He brushed off the king’s hand, looking back to Luke.    
“Puppy?”   
He sprints back, already finding the energy to transform mid-leap and tackle Ohm back into the ground, a disbelieving laugh escaping both of their lips before they connected.    
They stay like that for a while, Luke hovering over his Red and kissing the shit out of him until Ohm is breathless and panting, pupils blown wide as he looks up at his lover.

He's still half wolf but that doesn't seem to bother Ohm any, his shaking fingers brushing against soft ears. Red can't help but laugh as Luke's tail wags excitedly behind him, the pain fading with every kiss until he's a giggly mess on the floor.    
Everyone else is mostly patched up by now, Nogla having painstakingly stitched up the gash on Tyler's leg (that Anthony is still profusely apologizing for).

Brian waits for Brock to wake up, slowly tugging the large shard of glass in him out, hissing as blood starts to drip again. But it doesn’t last for long, the flow slowing instantaneously.    
Smiity’s wound is flaky blood now, the edges already scabbing over as he falls back on the ground, exhausted.    
A voice none of them expect pipes up.    
“Where’s Craig?” Jon’s voice is scratchy from disuse but it works, and Luke and Evan’s head snap towards him in shock.

The prince seems surprised himself at his own words, ocean eyes blown wide as he tries to speak again.   
"Holy  _ shit _ , I forgot I sounded annoying what the fuck-"    
He's nearly tackled in a hug by Evan, a wheezy laugh escaping chapped lips as he's squeezed nearly to death by his husband.   
"You can talk!"   
"No shit, babe."

Evan huffed but pressed a kiss to Jon’s head anyway, relishing in the maniacal giggle that escaped the man’s lips.    
“He’s upstairs.” Jack says tiredly. “Unconscious.”   
“And we aren’t worried he’s going to wake up?” John rumbles.    
“Magically unconscious.”   
"It's a long story," Jack added, feeling his heart clench as he thought back to the mirror room, and his broken friend scattered into a million tiny pieces.    
His blood was on those pieces.    
Jack's the reason he's dead, after all.   
But there's little time to grieve when Brock starts stirring, hazel glazed eyes dazed as he sits up, ignoring the cries of relief from his friends and lovers. The prince shakily gets to his feet.   
"Brocky?"

Brock swung his head around to Brian, unfocused and fractured hazel clearing when they his face. “I’m... not dead?”   
“Ye think we’d let ye die?” Jack says, and Brock manages to stutter out a laugh.    
“Guess not.”   
He’s quickly captured by Brian flipping off Jack and swooping in for the first kiss, tender and sweet and loving. When’s it’s broken off he’s left dazed, but that doesn’t stop the huntsman from dragging him into a heated kiss.

And  _ maybe _ Brock gets a little carried away with it, too emotional and overwhelmed with both coming back from the dead. He hears Smitty let out a low whistle, face heating up when he's pulled from Jack and back to Brian- who kisses him even more breathless.    
"Hey! It was my turn!"    
"Ye were hoggin' him." Brian mumbles against his lips, and just a few feet away Luke is ready to scream- having to deal with _ two _ lovestruck idiots with Brock instead of just the one creepy one. But Ohm's hand squeezes gently at his bicep, drawing his attention from the two squabbling for Moo's attention.    
"You think we should go check it out? Make sure Craig's really dead?"   
Luke dips his gaze to his own body, looking back up sheepishly at Ohm. “Can I get some clothes first?”   
Ohm giggles, putting his hands up to his eyes. “We’ll see what we can find along the way.”   
They help each other up, Ohm staggering a bit as he stands. Luke puts a worried arm around his waist and Ohm leans into it. Cartoonz whistles at the three lovers, Brian and Brock breaking off of each other to look up at him.    
“Where’s Craig?”   
Brock still winces visibly at the name, pushing back from the prince every so slightly to properly face his friends.    
"Upstairs. Follow me- I-I need to make sure he's not going to get up any time soon."   
Ohm looked a bit worried upon hearing Brock's shaky tone but the steely determination in his friends eyes was enough to convince him that Brock could do this,  _ needed  _ to do this, and with a heavy heart they started walking- Brock leading the way through blood stained halls. The others followed, swords and weapons at the ready _ just _ in case.

Luke pressed a quick kiss to Ohm, mumbling he’d find them as he ducked into a room quickly, and Ohm staggered at the loss, Anthony quickly picking up the slack. Ohm gave the stranger a confused look but leaned into him, footsteps light on the stone as Brock led them into a hallway, seemingly a dead end except for one door at the very end.    
His hand shook on the handle.    
Ohm disentangled himself from the lumberjack, quickly moving to stand next to his friend.    
“I’m here.” He whispered, and Brock nodded, a friend and two lovers to his back giving him the courage to open the door.

The glass still scattered on the floor reflected the afternoon light that streamed through a ripped curtain, making lights dance like fairies along the walls, gold and bright and beautiful. Craig laid motionless, his face smushed into the stone tile, eyes closed and lacking any eerie green light. Ohm would have thought him to be dead, but he had already made that mistake once before.    
The quiet whimper behind Ohm made him turn, seeing Jack stare with watery eyes at the reflective glass that laid haphazardly across a bloodied floor.    
The whimper turned into a sob as he watched Brock ignore the witch, instead kneeling down on a clean spot of floor. The prince started gathering up the little shards, ignoring the pricks to his fingers with every other piece.

It was a bare second before Jack whispered, “What are ye doing?”, blue eyes watery.    
“Fixing him.” Brock said simply. A particularly nasty shard cut into his palm but he didn’t seem to care, neatly arranging it on the floor in a pattern.   
“Ye- ye can’t- there’s too many pieces-” He starts, but is silenced by Brian reaching over to squeeze his hand, and Brock scoffing his direction with a small smile ghosting his lips.   
“Can’t? I can fix any mess Craig throws my way, we’re going to fix him.” More pieces were methodically picked up and placed on the ground.    
It was going to take hours- days.    
No questions were asked as the others started grabbing pieces too, Ohm walking by to kick Craig hard in the side before he snagged a shard that rested right by the witch’s head.

 

He mumbled something under his breath that no one else could hear before staring at the pattern on the floor, moving the piece to fit in. 

Luke showed up a minute later, dressed in some too-tight clothes and quickly noticed what was going on, grabbing several shards and placing them in a small pile. 

Exhaustion piled on them and eventually they stopped for the night, finding rooms in the castle they could stay for. But Brock and Jack didn’t stop. Shredded fingertips meant nothing as they put Mark back, piece by piece, until they could see a definite border emerging from the shatter.


	18. Once Upon a New King

It was Brian and Ohm who found them in the morning, bloody hands tiredly working to fit hundreds of mirror shards together. The two were quick to pull them away, and only a few protests left each of their lips as they were dragged off.

"We were makin' so much progress!" Jack complained with a yawn, his pout turning into a yelp as Brian hoisted him over one shoulder, the prince looking far too smug as he toted the huntsman around.

"Yeah yeah, I know ye were. But ye both need sleep, and then we need t'figure out the politics here."

"Politics?"

Ohm piped up, previously too occupied with keeping Brock upright and not bleeding as they walked through the halls.

"Craig is, well, not able to rule anymore- and we were thinking you could step up, Brock."

 

"Mm. Too tired to think about being a monarch." Brock yawned, opening his mouth wide as catching sight of one of the stained glass windows. The image in it brought forth an idea in his half-asleep brain, but he didn't think to vocalize it, snuggling up against Ohm as he was led to a large bedroom, fresh sheets and a mountain of blankets piled on top of it.

His tired eyes, however, didn't catch on the bed. It caught on the bronze crown on the bedside table.

Hazel was transfixed on the crown as he was sat on the bed, Ohm grabbing a roll of bandages and a wet cloth, cleaning off his hands before he stained the bed.

 

"Brock, buddy, you with me?"

Moo nodded slowly, exhaustion catching up to him quickly, especially when he felt the other side of the bed dip, two warm bodies occupying the other half as they squabbled about one thing another.

With clean hands he reached out, grabbing the edge of the crown with the tips of his fingers. He brought it closer to himself before cradling it inbetween his palms.

This was his fathers once. 

It felt grimy despite how pristine it was, and maybe that was just because of the memories that tainted the metal. 

It felt a lot cleaner when he leaned over and placed it on Ohm's head.

 

"Brock?"

"You deserve it more than me." He mumbled. "You're better than me at being a king."

"Brock, you were raised for this." Ohm reached up to take the crown off, stopping when Brock's bandaged hand hit him in the chest (lightly).

"And you were made for it, Ohm." Brock tugged Ohm's hands down, very aware of the two sets of eyes on him from behind. "You've done so much more for this kingdom then I ever have. Just - take it, okay?"

Green eyes filled with a mess of emotions, never straying from Brock's honest hazel. "Moo..."

"Ohmwrecker." Brock sleepily replied, and seconds later he was snoring lightly into the pillow.

 

"Godblessit!" Ohm hissed, keeping his voice low as to not wake the sleeping prince. He gently stood, letting the crown fall from his head into his own hands, hating how well it fit him.

He'd have to talk to Cartoonz- and  _ definitely  _ needed to talk to Brock again when the guy was awake and coherent. 

But he couldn't help the how  _ honored  _ he felt at even the prospect of being given the title of king.

He was just an orphan boy who walked to his grandmother's empty house everyday, and took in a couple of strays along the way. Maybe they could come to an agreement later on  _ sharing _ , because lord knows he isn't good at decision making (i.e. burying his best friend), but for now he left the crown back where it sat.

"It looks good on ye, pal." Brian said softly. "I tink ye both deserve a lot more than ye tink ye do."

 

Ohm stiffened and turned to look at the prince, but the man only winked at him.

Jack was silent as he took in Ohm and the crown in his hands. Red nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for the huntsman to say  _ anything _ .

"Take it from the man who saved a teen from a monster in the forest." Jack's eyes fell to the bandana around Ohm's neck. A scrap of fabric given to him by a stranger.  "Yer going t'be a good king. And an even better man."

 

Ohm gasped, grabbing idly at the fabric. Jack just winked and settled back onto the bed, curling up to a rather surprised Brian, but the prince wasn't phased for long, turning back to Ohm with a soft smile.

"I never said I'd take it," Ohm's voice was trembling, overwhelmed with emotions. Brian laughed.

"Ye didn't have to. Go find yer lapdog, we'll see you later."

 

Sensing he had been dismissed, Ohm left the room, grasping the crown until bronze was sticking into his hands like mirror shards.

The room he and Luke had chose was small, the bed barely big enough for the both of them. But he still gently set the crown on the bedside table, Luke's closed eyes fluttering open to look at him.

They stared at each other in silence for a bit, small smiles spreading across their face.

"C'mere." Luke whispered.

 

Ohm immediately tucked himself under Luke, so the top of his head was resting under the were's chin. With strong arms wrapped around him, Ohm felt the safest he ever had, the heavy weight on his shoulders feeling feather-light.

"You stole the kings crown?"

"Brock asked me to be king, actually."

 

There was a moment of brief silence before Ohm felt more than heard a chuckle rumble through Luke's chest.

"Well, I don't blame him."

"What do you mean?"

Luke reached his hand up to brush a claw against Ohm's chin. "Red, I'm not sure if you know this, but people like you."

 

"Shut up," Ohm mumbled, hiding his red cheeks into the crook of Luke's neck, pressing himself against the were. Luke hummed low, an appreciative sound, before he laid a gentle kiss to the top of Ohm's head, then another one- and another one, trailing down onto the soft skin of Ohm's face.

" _ Toonzy _ !" It was a mix between a gasp and a giggle coming from the man, laughing when he's pulled out from under Luke- instead now sitting flush in the man's lap, arms wrapped around the were's scruffy neck.

"Is there anyway I can be of service to you, your  _ highness _ ?"

 

“Just... kiss me?” Ohm whispers, and he’s heeded in his request, a kiss pressed to his collarbone, his neck, his hands, and slowly trailing down his body. 

He thinks he could be happy like this.

 

Ohm ends up all day in bed with Luke, drowsy and sated as the sun sets on the castle, a heavy arm wrapped tightly around him- keeping him from leaving the small confines of the bed. Red doesn't mind, drifting in and out of consiousness as Luke slumbers besides him.

Red's anxious, though, and they've slept the day away- he slowly untangles himself from the beast's grip, slipping into his shirt and pants- each bearing a new rip from Luke's claws. 

The kingdom is big- big enough for John to sleep in the ballroom, so it's no wonder he doesn't run into their friends as he pads the halls. The place is unfamiliar, and the only rooms he knows the way to are his own, the throne room, and the mirror room.

Craig's body isn't there, the ex king having been moved down the dungeons until something can be done with him- but Brock's there, alone, humming softly as he once again sifts through glass like puzzle pieces, occasionally gluing matching parts together.

Several birds sit perched in the open windowsill, chirping pretty songs along with Brock's melody, his power radiant and strong. 

Ohm takes a seat next to him, crown in his hands.

"Do you really want me to have this?" He asks, unsuprised when Brock hums and nods, hazel eyes never leaving his work.

"I do." 

"But why? Why not you take it?" 

"I think the Barrus' lineage has had its run." 

"You're avoiding the question, Moo."

"Speaking the truth."

Ohm holds his tongue for a moment, frustrated because he  _ wants  _ to be mad at his friend, but the stupid charming aura has him fighting back a smile.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course! I just- I think you would be better at this than I would. I'm kind of a pushover, I don't know if I can ever get that out of my conditioning." Brock shudders a bit, wiping bloodied fingers on a small towel next to him. 

He keeps working.

"But you, Ohm, are strong- and brave, and know about the people and politics of this kingdom." He kept going, looking up for the briefest of moments to send a small smile to his rescuers way. "I'll step down as king, still be prince so you can take me on as a royal advisor, easy as that."

 

"But- Brock-" Ohm felt himself choking up already, a stray tear falling from green eyes onto silver glass, mixing with the caked on blood that was already there. "This was your  _ father's _ crown-" 

"And it's yours, now." It was such a simple answer, said in such a bright tone that Ohm had no choice but to smile, a happy and emotional hiccup bubbling out of his throat. "Besides, I'll just get a new one. Maybe glass- I think all the other metals are taken anways." 

"I think that'd be nice."

The conversation fades off, Ohm setting his crown to the side so he can help Brock in reconstruction. They sing and laugh and talk, like they always used to when he and Ohm worked on that small cottage together.

  
  
  


xoxocxoxoxoxo

  
  
  


“Anyone ever find Gorilla or Squirrel?” Ohm asks softly. Brock shakes his head, lips thinning at the unpleasant thoughts. They quickly moved back into happier topics, their work being interrupted by Brian leaning into the doorway, rapping on wood. 

“Ye handsome bastards wanna meet someone?”

“Careful, Brian.” Ohm laughs, wiping his hands on the bloodied cloth. “Keep calling me handsome and I’ll have to leave Luke for you.”

“He’d kill me before I could even lay a finger on ye.” Brian dismisses, and presses a kiss to Brock’s cheek as they walk through the door. 

“So who’re we meeting?” Brock asks, and Brian snaps his fingers. 

“It’s a secret, love.”

Brock links arms with Ohm with a pout. “Fine, if you’re keeping secrets from me, looks like I’ll have to break up with you.”

 

It was cute to watch Brian sputter, and both Ohm and Brock laughed at the hasty, 

"It'll be a secret fer two minutes!" that Brian managed to stutter out, pouting too when Brock just stuck his tongue out his direction.

"Yer so mean t'me, maybe I'll just date our surprise guest."

"You're far too enamoured with Moo," Ohm said simply, teasing tone in his voice.

 

Brian took a turn that led them parallel to the throne room, bright light streaming through the glass door at the end. 

“That’s true.” He throws open the door, and there’s a man sitting on a bench opposite from them. 

It seems the hallway has led them to the stables, the gentle braying of royal steeds stuck in small spaces filling the air. A fresh breeze flows through, and the horses fall silent at the sight of Moo. He giggles when Brian throws him an exasperated look.

 

"Sorry," Brock says, wholly unapologetically as he talkes in the man sitting patiently before him, dressed in what looks to be Brian's clothes, smiling softly with a wave- more towards Ohm than Brock.

"Long time no see, Ohm. You look a lot better than last time."

 

Ohm frowns, no memory of this man rising to his mind. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m shocked you don’t recognize me.” The man runs a hand through his hair, showing he’s going white already, despite his youthful appearance. “No memory of me? No? Or rather,  _ neigh _ ?”

 

A pause.

Another moment of thinking before Ohm groans, striding forward to sweep the man up in a hug, laughing quietly into his sleeved shoulder.

"You saved my life," The laugh is quick to fade into a mumble, the gratefullness oozing out of Ohm's tone in a way where it couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Tom's grip around him tightens, and he feels the smile against shoulder too. 

"You would have done the same for me, yeah?"

 

“Anything for my friend’s horse.”

“Oh, piss off.” Tom laughs, looking at Brian and Brock. The ex-prince has a confused look on his face. “You never told them, did you?”

“It slipped my mind!”

“Oh yeah, because your best friend turning into a horse is something you can easily forget.” Tom snorts and moved back from the hug with Ohm, holding his hand out to Brock. “Hi, I’m Tom. You may recognize me as the horse you rode into battle.”

 

Brock blinked once, twice before he was laughing, cheeks their usual pink as they shook.

"You look a little different than before, my apologies for not recognizing you." He said with a giggle, looking back at Brian with a cocked brow. "What happened to 'no secrets", hm?"

 

“It’s not a secret if I forget.” Brian mumbled, and Ohm laughed, linking arms with Tom. 

“You’re probably sick and tired of hay. Let’s get you some real food.”

Tom’s brown eyes went wide, looking back at Brian, who only shrugged. “That would be pretty great.”

The rest of the day passed by in a blurb, cooking and baking and letting others know who wore the crown.

 

"Aw you got the crown?" Jon pouted at dinnertime, stabbing sadly at his green beans as the others around him had a mix of amusement and confusion on their faces. "I wanted to be kinglirious."

"Babe," Evan snorted, gesturing to the crown that Evan currently had on, metal shining in the candlelight. "We're married, you're already a king."

"Oh shit, I forgot."

 

Smiity pointed his butter knife at Ohm, eyes narrowing. "Do I get special benefits because you were my babysitter?"

John, coiled up behind him and with an elk in his claws, snorted, and Ohm glared at them both.

"So when's the coronation?" Tyler asked, politely holding his hand in front of his mouth. "Hopefully soon, because I have my own kingdom to run."

"You don't have to be here for the coronation." Ohm said confusedly. The other four royals all snorted. "What?"

"Ohm, pal, we wouldn't miss it fer the world/" Brian's voice was soft.

 

"We'll make it for tomorrow evening." Brock said casually, shoveling bread into his mouth (definitely not stress eating, no sir). "I can plan that."

"I'm not gonna ask you to do that, Moo." Ohm furrowed his brows, a bit relieved when Cartoonz squeezed his hand under the table. 

"No, I want to." He smiled, more bread and butter going onto his plate. "I've been planning my own coronation since I was 7, I think I can do this."

 

"Don't stress yourself out." Ohm handed the water jug over to Anthony. "Seriously."

"I'll be fine, Ohm." Brock said, kicking his ankle from under the table. "Don't worry about me."

"I've been worried about you since day one." Ohm declared, and Brian raised his glass with a "Cheers to that."

Dinner continued as the sun set, golden rays casting colored lights over them until only candlelight was left.

 

Everyone was tired, but helped clean up their dinner mess despite Brock's various protests ("I've cleaned this table before I'll do it again, Evan"). They eventually headed off, wine in their stomachs and excitement in their hearts, ready for tomorrows coronation.


	19. Once Upon a Wedding

It felt, well, not  _ wrong  _ per say- but certainly odd to be wearing such expensive clothes, wanting nothing more than his cloak and blindfold to hide behind. But his face was bare, looking unlike himself with freckles finally uncovered from all of the dirt and blood caked on to porcelin skin. 

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, Ohm not needing to look up to see who it was- the familiar scent of pine and wet dog clinging to his lover like a heady perfume.

"You're not supposed to see me!" Red shrieked, a grin on his face as he spun around- seeing Luke in equally expensive clothing as he was, the ears and tail gone- for now. He smacked Luke across the chest with thr back of his hand, eyes narrowed playfully. "It's bad luck."

"The last time I got to see you this dolled up was the coronation," Luke's voice was a low timbre, and Ohm would never admit that that tone still made his knees weak- even after all this time.

"The wedding is in 10 minutes, shouldn't you be waiting for me at the alter?"

 

"I don't know,  _ Red _ ," Luke growled, and Ohm felt his toes curl inside his shoes. "What if we just skip the altar altogether and go straight to honeymoon?"

"That's not what people expect of a king." Ohm murmured, and he felt Luke sigh into his hair, squawking as he felt the carefully combed part scatter under the breath of the wolf.

"King this, King that, sometimes I think you care more about your position than me."

"I am marrying you in eight minutes. If you think that doesn't prove I love you," Ohm shook his head, pushing his fiancee back into the hallway, waving at the pouting were. "then I guess I'll have to find another way. See you soon, love."

He shut the door, giggling at the whine from the other side.

 

But all Ohm could do was chuckle, and he wandered back to the mirror to make sure everything was pristine, the numerous cracks in the glass not bothering him as he looked between  the imperfections to see if he had any of his own.

_ "You look fine, Ohm. I promise, I'm cursed to tell the truth after all." _

"Thanks, Mark." Ohm sent a smile the mirror's way, gently patting the wooden frame. "Brock says he almost has the spell translated, you shouldn't be stuck in there too much longer- I promise." 

_ "I'll take your word for it." _

They both relished in the comfortable silence as Ohm worried the hair where Luke has messed it up, fingers shaking as they combed his brown locks. Maybe some humor might soothe his nerves.

"Mirror mirror on the wall-"

_ "Not this again, Ohm." _ Mark groaned,  _ "What?" _

"Who is the fairest of them all?"

_ "Still Brock. Get going before you're late to your own wedding!" _

 

Ohm giggled and pressed a quick kiss to the frame of the mirror, waving goodbye at Mark as he strode down the hall he had sent Toonzy down minutes prior. It was empty until he reached the end, large archway springing him outside and into the company of Tyler and Evan. 

“There you are.” The platinum king said, brushing off imaginary specks of dust from Ohm’s cape. “We almost started without you.”

“No party is made without it’s ruler.” Ohm teased, nervously settling between the two, rocking back and forth on his feet.

 

"You'd be surprised-" Evan sais, his usual cheeky smile plastered on his face, as he glanced over anf up at Tyler. "Remember your 20th birthday party?"

"He didn't even invite me." 

Ohm wasn't sure if Tyler was joking or not, seeing as how the king's sarcasm knew no bounds, but Evan's giggling made it clear that this wasn't some elaborate joke.

"Well regardless of whether or not you can party without the guest of honor," Ohm adjusted his own crown as he spoke, bronze shining brightly in the light of the sunset. "It's my wedding and I'd love to get it going."

"You got it, your highness."

 

Like magic (and maybe it was), the music started up, cellos and violins playing a slow waltz as Ohm swallowed his panic, Evan and Tyler leading. He followed a few seconds behind, and they rounded the corner to the long carpet that ended in the altar.

That ended at Luke.

Ohm felt his mouth go dry, despite seeing the man barely ten minutes earlier. His love, his pup,  _ His Toonzy _ framed in the light of the pink sunset made him falter a bit in his steps. The music picked up and he hurried to follow it, green cape billowing out behind him as a breeze picked up in the courtyard.

 

His friends were all there- besides John, who was a bit of a ways away where he could fit but still enjoying the fesitivities. On Ohm's side stood Brock, glass crown perched on his head, Brian with his own crown and Smitty, who wore some kind of red and yellow hat. Luke had Jon at his side, wearing Evan's crown, Squirrel and Gorilla behind him making quite a sight. 

It was perfect, and Ohm stopped and turned so he was facing Luke once his shaking legs reached the altar, smile wide despite his nerves.

"Is this where you were heading towards all this time, pretty little thing?" Luke asked with a lopsided grin, heart hammering wildly in hisn ribcage.

 

Ohm's green eyes flared with surprise before he let out a strangled chuckle. "You're a dork."

"Sure am."

The priest behind them cleared his throat, and Ohm jumped, flushing. Luke only turned a lazy grin, canines glinting in the light.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the gathering and marriage of this couple." He began, and smiled warmly at the two of them. "Between Ryan Ohmwrecker and Luke Patterson. Before we begin, is there anyone who would like to object to this union?"

Silence fell over the courtyard, the only sound birds and wind in the distance.

 

The man continued on, both with his scripted and unscripted words, having to get through all od the royal filler talk before he could get to the actual union part- but he made it through with minimal complaints from the crowd- and it was time for the vows.

 

Luke stepped forward first, hands fidgeting in front of him as his yellow eye made contact with Ohm's green ones.

"Ohm," He started, and bit nervously at his lip as he recalled the lines he had practiced in front of Mark over and over again. "I started off as your stalker."

Their friends laughed and he glared at them with no heat.

"I started off as your stalker," He tried again. "And yeah, that sounds  _ very  _ creepy, especially when I say the second I laid my eyes on you, you were my forever. But I don't care if it sounds creepy or cheesy or  _ whatever _ . I've been committed to being honest with you through our relationship, be it about feelings, names, or secret princes you're hiding from me."

Brock snorted quietly at that one.

"I spent those two first months thinking it was pure chance I met you on that path, that the stars had somehow conjured up this beauty and I had the great fortune to meet him. I now know you were put in front of me for a reason, that I decided to take that path for a reason. You're my true love. I once heard a very wise man describe it as so: true love is for fucking babies."

"I stand by it!" Jack yelled from the front row.

"And I heard it described differently from another wise man. Your true love is someone who saves you. And when I saw you on that path and I made the decision to speak to you, who knew a few months later you'd be saving not just me, but an entire kingdom?" Luke gingerly grabbed Ohm's hand, a soft smile spreading across his face. "I promise to encourage you. I promise to make you laugh. I promise to hold your hand. I promise to be loyal and faithful to you. I promise to save you, Red, like you've saved me."

Pretty green were wet with tears as his Red looked over at the priest. "Can I kiss him yet?"

 

With a chuckle, the priest just shrugged and nodded- Ohm wasting no time in dragging Luke down for a passionate kiss, pouring his love and soul into the action- arms going to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart to the screams and cheers of the kingdom and their friends, unable to wipe the smiles off of their faces. 

"Do you want to recite your vows or...?" Luke asked with a cocked brow, dark eyes glinting with  excitement. 

"Mine won't top yours, I promise you that."

"Lemme hear 'em and I'll tell you if they suck or not." 

Ohm rolled his eyes fondly, clearing his throat with a cough or two before he looked down, then back up at his fiancé.

"I attract a lot of danger- and I don't mean to, really. An evil king, a runaway prince, a dragon and his best friend- but through it all you were there to guide me, give me hope and courage to do what was right, even if it wasn't easy. Luke, I trust you with everything I have, and even if I had a million years I still wouldn't be able to think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

His smile was wavering as tears dripped down flushed cheeks, the werewolf thankfully in the same boat as dark eyes filled with tears.

"Then if that is all- by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you King and King, husband and husband. You may now kiss- again."

 

Before Ohm could even move, Luke was tugging him in for the kiss, hands cupping around his face, sharp canines pricking at his lips. Ohm hummed appreciatively as the kiss went just a  _ little  _ bit further, hands sliding down from his face to wrap arms around his waist. It probably went on longer than needed, and they pulled away panting, but the cheer from the crowd was worth it as their foreheads bumped together. 

“I love you, Red.” Luke whispered, and Ohm ran a thumb over his scruff. 

“I love you, Toonzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might seem like an ending... because it is!  
> “Wait, I thought you two said there was a lot more words in this story than there currently are?”  
> You are still absolutely correct- this can be a ending if you choose. The sequel to this story will come out in two weeks, but we can’t promise you’ll like what you find...  
> But enjoy this ending!  
> For now...


	20. Once Upon a Bonus Chapter

"You know," Ohm said, fingers reaching up into his own hair for a moment- tugging his bronze crown back into place before he turned back to Brock- who was sat criss cross on the stone-tiled floor; flipping through one of the many spell books sat in front of him. "Being a prince kind of sucks. A lot."

"I never thought you to be a whiner." Brock commented, hazel eyes still scanning ancient text. "What happened?" 

"Politics- what else?" The King sat down on floor before he fell back entirely- staring up at the ceiling as a heft sigh left his lips. "I want to go on an adventure again. I'm so  _ bored  _ cooped up in the castle."

Brock let out a sigh of his own, placing the book down and putting his hands instead on his knees.

"I feel that," He mumbled, "Brian and Jack have been gone for a few weeks, and I can't find a single freaking thing in these books to turn Mark back!" 

"So what you're saying..." He trailed off, the crown rolling off of his head and off into the study. "Is that we need to go out and possibly track down a witch or two?"

 

Brock blinked at his friend, a devilish smirk crawling up the side of his face. “Are you saying we skip politics duty and go on an adventure?”

“Depends if you’re saying what I think you’re saying.”

The advisor slammed the book shut, a hefty amount of dust poofing off the cover and into his face, giving him a dramatic far-off look in the moonlight. “Of course I’m saying that.”

“Just the two of us?”

 

"I think it'd be a nice duo adventure!" Ohm clambered to his feet, letting the crown sit idly onto the floor. "Independent men who don't need no- well- men, I guess." The king shrugged, holding out a hand for Brock to take- the prince doing so with a slowly growing smile. 

"I'm game." 

"Leave tonight?"

"As long as you leave a note." Brock said, his voice sing songy as ever- attracting a few mice from the cracks in the stone walls. "I'll go grab us some rations and rupees; maybe some clothes that don't scream 'ahh rob us!'."

 

Ohm looked down at his cape and fancy shirt, pulling at the gold thread idly. “That’s probably a good idea. Okay, I’ll go write the note! At the entrance in 15?”

Brock nodded, skirt swishing around his legs as he scurried out of the library, the mice copying him. Ohm laughed after them, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment from a nearby table and scribbling out a note. 

_ Dear Toonzy, _

_ Brock and I are headed out to go search for something to help Mark. Yes, we’ll be safe, just going to make a few rounds through the villages. _

_ Love you, _

_ Red. _

 

He signed it with a few hearts- making sure his chicken scratch was legible (honestly why didn't Brock just write the letter- he had the best handwriting out of all of them) before he set the note in plain sight for Luke to find; his crown acting as a paperweight. 

Brock came back with an armful of clothes and a rucksack filled with supplies, sweeping into the moonlit room with surprising grace. 

They got changed rather quickly; Brock politely turning to get dressed into a less fancy skirt- old habits die hard- before he turned back to his companion. 

"Ready to go?"

 

Ohm swept his arms out, his old red cape draping nicely for having been folded away in a forgotten dresser. His equally-old bandana rested around his neck. “I think so. Do we need weapons?”

Brock shook the rucksack, the muted noise of metal echoing quietly. “Got two daggers. I have magic.”

The two men snuck down to the entrance, giggling like school children as Brick conjured little wisps of light to lead the way. They were outside in an instant, disappearing into the night, the only sign they had been there the trail of nocturnal animals following them.

 

It was nice- the first few days were spent as Ohm said in the letter; visiting villages and asking around, both happy to he free of the responsibilities that the castle threw their way. An adventure just like they first met- except without the looming threat of capture and death.

A lot nicer this time around.

"This man in the bakery said there's rumors of a cabin about 2 miles through the woods due East." Brock showed their map as he spoke, finger tracing the parchment whereabout the house should be. "I think we should check it out."

"2 miles isn't bad- we can go and scout it out and be back here by nightfall."

 

Brock bit thoughtfully into a croissant, the buttery flakes melting in his mouth. “And if we find something?”

“Just scouting.”

The ex-prince shrugged, sliding the map back into their bag. “You wanna lead? You know forests better.”

“Forest  _ paths _ .” Ohm corrected. “But yeah, I’ll lead. 

Brock sang quietly as they hiked through the thick trees, birds swooping down and landing on his outstretched hands with a chirp.

 

Ohm still laughed despite how many times he had seen it- giggles echoing throughout the vast amd dense forest. He had to keep looking up to see if they were going the same cardinal direction- but the trees eventually got too tall and the groves too thick; blocking his view.

Not that he told Brock that.

"I'm sure it's around here." Red mumbled, drawing his cloak up to his chest when a sudden  _ warmth  _ hit; the smell of sweet bread and goodies too confusing in the middle of the forest.

"Did we pass it? End up at another village?"

 

“The next village isn’t for 4 miles.” Ohm said, shuffling forward to look between the trees. He froze when he saw the sight that beheld him. “Brock. Look at this.”

The birds flew off as Brock moved, the forest quiet around them. 

“ _ Woah _ .”

The cottage was...  _ unique _ , to say the least. It still had basic mud brick and wood walls, a brick chimney jutting upwards. It was the decoration of the house that made it a sight to see.

 

Covered with pink icing and swirling peppermints, giant gumdrops and chocolate candies; it was  _ certainly  _ a sight to behold. It was bright and colorful and smelt absolutely  _ amazing _ . 

"I think we lucked out, Brock." Ohm said with a smile, standing up just a bit straighter. "A good witch! Finally!"

"I don't know..." The prince trailed off, unease gnawing at his gut with every step he watched Ohm take. The birds had long since flew off of his arms, their chirps nonexistant. He did hear a stream nearby, but saw no animals in sight.

"Aw c'mon Moo!" Exasperated, Red turned to him and gestured towards the candied house. "It's candy! And aren't you the guy who always gives second chances?"

 

“Yeah...” Brock looked around nervously. “But I don’t like taking food from strangers anymore.”

“How could someone poison you if they didn’t know you’re coming?” Despite Brock’s immediate protests, Ohm crouched down to the path leading up and pried out a hard-shelled candy, holding it out to his friend. “Just try it!”

“First-  _ gross _ , you don’t know who’s foot has been on that. Second, that’s theft. Third, we’re supposed to be  _ scouting _ , not taking candy from a candy cottage. Let’s go back.”

Ohm dodged Brock’s snatching hand, ducking towards the door. “It’s not theft if we ask them!”

“Ohm,  _ no- _ “

But it was too late, the prince’s hand knocking sharply on what he quickly realized was peanut brittle.

 

And lo' and behold the door opened just a minute later, Ohm giving his best kingly smile as a rather... pretty young woman stood at the door, wearing a long and dark dress with wide hips along with other... assets.

Ohm's trust in people must have been built up rather quickly being the king- everyone was so kind in their kingdom. But Brock had spent a lot of time with Jack lately- and his wariness scale was off of the charts.

"Can I help you boys?" The witch asked, smiling sweetly at Ohm with pink painted lips.

 

Ohm smiled widely back at her, bowing slightly at the waist. “Hello, fair lady. My friend and I have been traveling a while, and we’re both candy enthusiasts, we were wondering if we might each have one piece of candy from your lovely house?”

The woman’s pink lips split to show perfectly aligned and white teeth. “Oh, you’re so polite. Such a sweetheart, I could eat you right up! Yes, of course you may each have a piece of candy.” She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms, smile becoming a bit more... sultry. “Of course, you could always come inside and have more than just candy. I love visitors, so rarely get them.”

Ohm took her hand and kissed it, much to her onslaught of giggles. “We’d gladly accept your offer. Wouldn’t we, Moo?”

Brock was standing as far back as he could without seeming impolite, hazel eyes narrowed at the lady. She seemed nice enough, except for the obvious flirting Ohm was too oblivious to notice (seriously, she was practically shoving herself at him.)

 

He nodded wordlessly- keeping a cautious hand towards the dagger sheathed hidden under his skirt. But nonetheless he followed Ohm inside, a chill running down his spine despite how warm and toasty the house seemed to be. The king started to munch on the candy he'd taken from the path, giving his praise to the chocolateer woman before them.

"Oh thank you! Sweets have always been my favorite thing to bake, I figured why not move away and make my dreams come true?" She laughed. "Call me Lolly. And you handsome gentleman are...?" 

"Ryan!" The man said, still with a mouthful of sugar.

 

“Ryan.” Lolly mused. “And who’s this shy gentleman?”

“Moo.” Brock mumbled, shivering when the woman looked straight at him. 

“Ryan and Moo. Well, welcome to my cottage. What would you boys like to eat? Ive got a pie I just made, or I could whip you up something else?”

“Whatever you’re willing to give us.” Ohm smiled down at Lolly, who poked him in the chest with a giggle. 

“My, you  _ are  _ polite. Well, I’ll surprise you, how about that? In the meantime,” she gestured at a bright pink table with candy cane legs. “Take a seat, boys.”

She quickly bustled around the corner, the sound of pots and pans clanging. 

“I don’t like her.” Brock immediately whispered.

 

"Oh hush," Ohm mumbled, elbowing Brock in the ribs when he made a face. "She's nice! Just because you have trust issues-"

" _ I do not have trust issues! _ " The prince let out a hiss, letting his fake smile return when Lolly waltzed back in, a plate of cookies in one hand and a chocolate cream pie in the other. She set the cookies and pie in front of Ohm with a blinding grin.

"It's almost winter, isn't it? You need to put some meat on your bones, Ryan! Like your friend Moo here."

 

Brock glanced down at his body, not sure if she was insulting or complimenting him. It was true he had a little bit of chub, but he didn’t think it affected his appearance at all. 

Ohm happily dug into the pie, scooting the cookies in Brock’s direction. 

“Lolly, this is amazing!” Ohm gushed, covering his mouth as he spoke. The woman giggled and rested her cheeks on her hands, watching Ohm with a hunger in her eyes Brock  _ did not _ like. 

“Ryan, wouldn’t your fiancé love this?” He quickly cut in, shakily taking a cookie and biting into it. “You’ve said he goes through food like he’s starving.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “The side effects of being in love with a werewolf. Yeah, he’d love it here!”

 

"Maybe you can invite him sometime." It was the tone of her voice that made Brock put the cookie down, wiping his mouth of the excess crumbs. Lolly looked towards Ohm with desire in her eyes, and Brock couldn't hold back his scowl. "Like I said, dear, I love company- and I don't bite." 

They chatted for a while- Lolly asking a million questions that Ohm was happy to answer, the day dwindling by rather quickly until the sun settled low past the trees, and their  _ lovely  _ hostess offered for them to stay for dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we really must be going-" Brock had started, but Ohm there to cut in with an ecstatic "Nonsense!", rolling his eyes at his companion.

"I'd love to have you both for dinner- especially with that nasty storm that's supposed to roll in tonight."

 

“Storm?” Ohm asked, green eyes wide. “Moo, we really shouldn’t go out in a storm.”

Brock grit his teeth, looking at Lolly. “If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know about the storm?”

The woman laughed, leaning across the table to wipe at the edges of Ohm’s mouth with a manicured nail, drawing her thumb over his lips. “Well, us ladies must keep our secrets sometimes, Moo. Now, let me go prepare something to eat.”

 

She sauntered back off to the kitchen, Ohm  _ still  _ muching on the snacks before him. She turned and sent one last little wink before disappearing once more, and Brock was already out of his seat and heading towards the door.

But of course.

It was  _ pouring-  _ snow and sleet mixing in an ugly fashion when he looked out the small window of the cottage.

It looked like they  _ were  _ going to stay for dinner; and maybe even the night at that point.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Maybe you're just hangry." Ohm mumbled, grabbing for another cookie.

"I'm not going to eat."

 

“You’re being impolite.” Ohm raised his eyebrow, waggling the cookie in his hand at Brock. 

“Yeah, well, being polite was what got me into trouble.” Brock sat down heavily on the chair, looking glumly at the food. “I don’t like how she’s flirting with you.”

The prince snorted, choking on his cookie. “Flirting? She’s just nice, Brock.”

The advisor scoffed, putting a sultry expression on and drawing his thumb over his friend’s lips. Ohm’s hazel eyes went wide, a strangled “ _ Oh _ .” leaving his throat. 

“She’s flirting with you. And I just don’t trust her.”

 

"Well- I- I-" The king flushed, realizing her intentions (or so he thought). "She's nice regardless! I do now see that there may be a possibility of flirting- but otherwise she's done no harm."

Brock pouted.

"She called me fat."

"She did not- is that what you're mad about?!" 

"I- no! A little! I still don't trust her!" Brock's pout stayed firm, and he pushed the plate of cookies to the other side of the table.

 

Ohm’s giggle sent chills up his spine, his friend leaning forward to grab his hand. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that- she’s been nothing but kind.”

“Craig was kind to my dad before he murdered him. Or are we not looking for a witch anymore?” Brock snapped his fingers in front of Ohm’s face, unused to the slightly glazed look that rested there. 

The prince reached for another cookie, biting into it. “Like I said, she has to be a kind witch.”

 

"As your advisor, I think we should leave."

"And as my friend?"

"I think we should leave."

"Not in this storm you aren't." 

Lolly's sudden appearance in the doorway made Brock jump, his heart beating a million miles a minute. His sour expression deepened when he smelt it- whatever disgustingly saccharine mess she dished up on two plates. Pudding? Flan? 

"Please, I'd be absolutely devestated if you two got hurt or sick out in that storm! At least stay until it passes; for my poor heart's sake."

Ohm readily agreed.

Brock didn't eat a lick of the dinner povided- and spent the night in his guest room doing crunches and push ups while Lollu sweet talked the king.

 

He was in his 6th rep when he heard it- the muted clang from the kitchen that sent his heart racing, rolling out of his crunch as he tiptoed to the door. It didn’t sound like cooking utensils, and he hadn’t seen anything metal during their stay. 

(And really, everything was setting him off.)

He creaked open the door, peering out into the house with a wary expression, hand drifting to the knife still hidden in his skirt. 

“Ryan?” He softly called. 

No answer. 

Heart thumping, heart  _ pounding _ , he crept out into the house, snow still swirling outside.

He saw the dining room was empty, so he pattered into the kitchen. Empty as well. 

That only left Lolly’s room.

 

Which made his heart freeze in his chest; hoping that Ohm wasn't a complete freaking idiot and hoped his friend didn't get distracted by nice hips and pretty face.

He didn't bother knocking on her door- throwing it open with a small "HYAH" leaving his lips-

It was Ohm. And Lolly.

But Ohm was breaking off a piece of her nightstand- which looked a lot like dark chocolate- and popping it in his mouth.

 

Lolly was sitting on her bed, turning as she heard the door open. A wide grin painted her now-red lips, scooting off the bed. 

“Moo! There you are, just in time. I think Ohm needs a little help trying to eat everything? Want to join him?”

Brock froze in the doorway, hand drifting towards his hip again. “What did you just call him?”

“Oh! Yes, he told me those were your ‘in disguise’ names, Brock.” Lolly swept closer to him, making him scuttle back. “But that doesn’t matter, help your king out.”

 

"I'm allergic, sorry." He blurted out, taking another step backward. He didn't  _ want  _ to leave Ohm alone with her but... One of them needed to keep up their sanity in this funhouse. "I'm just going to head off to, uh, bed." 

"Nonsense, Brocky." 

The nickname made him want to retch what little candy he ate. 

"Sorry! Goodnight!"

He rushed out of the room, feeling awful about leaving Ohm in that temptress' clutches. At least he wasn't cheating- but that lady  _ definitely  _ had some kind of food fetish.

 

He scurried back to the guest room, drawing his own small bedside table in front of the door. It wouldn’t stop anyone determined, but it was enough to give him a warning. 

He did more exercises to keep himself sane, worry eating away at his focus. 

The glazed eyes of Ohm stuck with him through the night, not a single wink of sleep gained by the advisor.

 

And of course the storm didn't stop- why would it? Snow piling up outside of the candy house- forcing them to stay inside it's toasty inside. Ohm seemed delighted at the prospect of more sugary food; eagerly scarfing down pancakes and sweet milk for breakfast. 

Thank god for Brock's connection with animals- if he leaned out his window he could whistle loud enough for a bird or two to come his way; bringing him berries and vegetables and other little food they could find. 

Lolly seemed suspicious of his refusal to eat but her focus was on Ohm instead- feeding the king far more than she should have.

And while Ohm's shirt had started to fill out, Brock's skirt started to hang off of him as they days went by; no sunshine in sight.

 

He quietly popped a berry into his mouth one morning, crunching down on the seedy raspberry in his room. 

Ohm hadn’t spent a single night in their room, and Brock seriously doubted his friend had slept at all, too focused on the tempting sweets.

 

He was  _ very  _ tempted to try to write a message and have one of his feathered friends try to deliver it back to the castle; but with no quill or ink that idea went out the window. He ate another raspberry, thankful for thr bitter taste it brought in his mouth; a nice distraction from the sugar prison he was living in.

A week, still snowing; sometimes it didnt stick and other times it piled high outside the gingerbread door.

"Don't you think we need to get back to the castle, Ohm?" Brock had asked, gently prying a candy cane from his friends fingers. "I think Brian and Jack are due back anyday, and I'm sure Luke is worried sick about you."

"We left a note, we'll be fine!"

 

“It’s not fine, Ohm. We promised them we wouldn’t get into any trouble.”

“We aren’t in trouble.” Ohm pouted, trying to snatch the candy back from his advisor. “Stop worrying, for goodness sake.”

Brock pursed his lips, dragging his friend to his feet and to their room. “C’mon. Do some exercise with me.”

Pretty green eyes went glazed, Ohm trying to move back to the main room. “I want to eat.”

Brock’s nerves were at their last end, keeping a tight grip on Ohm. “Ohm. Buddy, snap out of it.”

 

"Brock, let go of me." He tugged a bit, reaching towards the small nightstand made of white chocolate that sat untouched in the corner of Brock's room. Moo pinched his friend hard, pulling him away with surprising strength. 

Huh. 

Working out  _ had  _ some effect it seemed.

"Ohm, I don't know what's going on but clearly Lolly has her house enchanted, and she's trying to secuce you with some-some-some kinky food fetish!" He kept his voice low, unsure of where the witch was. His hands went up to Ohm's cheeks, noting how pudgy they were (in a different circumstance, kind of adorable).

But Ohm just scoffed and shook his head, still reaching for the chocolate.

"She's not trying to seduce me! She just wants me to be as sweet as my personality."

In his sudden realization Brock let go of his friends wrist, hazel eyes wide as he whispered to himself.

"Oh my gosh. She doesn't want to have sex with you..."

 

“Now you’re getting it.” Ohm muttered. 

“She wants to freaking  _ eat  _ us!” Brock hissed, panic flooding through his body.

“Okay, you aren’t getting it.” Ohm kept pushing against his friend, eyes locked on the chocolate. “Just eat some candy, Brock.”

Brock  _ tugged  _ Ohm away from the chocolate, setting him down on the bed. The nightstand was shattered a second later, chunks of chocolate being thrown out the window with haste. 

Ohm whined, tottering off the bed and towards Brock, almost zombie-like in his movements. “You’re wasting food, Brock.”

 

"I knew you had a bad diet but like," Brock huffed, easily keeping Ohm away from the sugar. "this is pretty bad. Let me get you a vegetable-  _ meat  _ even- and that's coming from the vegetarian-" 

"Candy."

"You sound like a bratty child. No." He had to firmly sit Ohm back down on the bed again. "Okay, here's the plan. Are you listening?"

"No."

" _ Oh my gosh. _ "

 

“Brock.” Ohm tried. “Moo. Moo Moo. Brocky. I want candy.”

“Stop.” Brock said firmly, heart wrenching at the nicknames. “Eat this.” His last berry, until he could find more birds. But he still shoved it in Ohm’s mouth anyway, the bitter taste being resisted. The prince tried to spit it out, only stopped by Brock’s hand clamping over his mouth and nose. 

“Eat the freaking berry, Ohm.”

“Mmmfff!” Ohm protested, but he eventually had to swallow, green eyes bitter as the raspberry as Brock slowly lowered his hand. “Fuck you.”

 

Brock winced a bit, not sure if being cursed at was worse than being sweet talked by his best friend- but with a deep sigh he was able to reign in his emotions.

"Okay. After dinner we're going to, uh..." Brock knew he was going to get nowhere by actually telling Ohm the plan and well, he had to improvise. "After dinner we're going to go eat some of the stuff outside. Okay bud?"

 

“Isn’t it snowy?”

“That just makes things taste better.” Brock fibbed. “Extra sweet. And you like sweet, don’t you?”

Ohm’s expression slipped back into a sweet smile, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Sweet as can be.”

“But you can’t tell Lolly, okay? Lolly can’t know we’re gonna go outside.”

Ohm booped his nose. “Okay. Can I have chocolate now?”

Brock let out a hefty sigh, gripping Ohm’s wrists tightly. “Only if you agree to do some exercise with me.”

 

"Or," Ohm started. "You can just give me the chocolate."

A sigh. He could only do so much- and Luke could whip him back into shape when they got back to the castle. Brock stood from the bed, hands going to his skirt to keep it up (Whose pudgy  _ now _ , Lolly?).

Now all they had to do was get through dinner- not knowing that Ohm was on the menu.

 

Lolly burst into their room halfway through Ohm’s dedicated feast, pulling the prince to his feet with a smile before Brock could even react. 

“Come on, darling, you’re helping me with dinner tonight.” She sang it in such a sickly tone, hands going to squeeze Ohm’s cheeks as she dragged him out of the room. He followed with a dopey smile, Brock quickly following behind them. 

The oven was roaring hot, and Lolly sat Ohm down on a chair with a lollipop before turning to Brock with a petulant pout. 

“I’m sorry, Brocky, I don’t think you can help me with dinner. Much too skinny. A shame. You used to be so well rounded. “

 

"I used to cook all the time, I'm sure I'd be a great help in the kitchen." He tried not to be too proud of the skinny comment. He did shudder at the nickname which was boyfriends exclusive, his hand once again itching for his dagger; especially when Lolly turned away from him with a huff. Her heeled boots clicked on the floor with each step, hands curling around the plate that was covered in butter. 

"Don't you dare even  _ think  _ about buttering my friend." Words he thought he'd never have to say.

 

Lolly gave him a sickening smile, spite fueling the smirk. “If you’re such a great help in the kitchen, you should know not to criticize another chef’s work.”

“‘Chef’s work?’” Brock parroted incredulously. “You’re trying to eat a person.”

“Potato tomato.” Lolly dismissed. “Now, you two mentioned a werewolf fiancé. What’s he like? Tough? Meaty? He’s going to come looking and I must prepare for the feast.”

“Toonzy is a tough love sweetheart.” Ohm piped up, hand reaching out to scoop up a dollop of butter and place it in his mouth. “I love him a lot.”

 

"Don't  _ eat  _ the butter!" Brock had never sounded more like an exasperated mother in that moment- hazel eyes exhausted, wanting nothing more than for Ohm to stop being a pig for  _ one second _ . 

"Aw, true love; it does taste so sweet." She stood behind Ohm, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Maybe if you tried some you'd understand, Brocky."

Brock figured that now was a good a time as any to pull out his dagger, getting into a defensive stance- eyes narrowed as Ohm's chair started moving towards the oven.

"For the last time, I'm a vegetarian!"

 

“You sure you don’t want to try your friend?” Lolly asked. When Brock made a disgusted face, she shrugged, Ohm’s chair taking off on it’s own as she stalked towards Brock. “Your loss.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“I’m a naturalist.” She corrected. “I have everything I need right here, and who am I to pass up the fresh meat?” A ball of pink energy crackled on her fingers, eyes lighting up with glee.

 

"I may want a roast," Lolly started, her voice far too enthused for Brock's liking- and seeing his friend slowly start to head towards the oven wasn't helping. "But I'm not opposed to jerky."

Brock scoffed- having just enough time to duck out of the way when magic headed towards him- the toffee table shattering to a million pieces when he ducked behind it. 

The prince gasped and scrambled to his feet, never more thankful for the exercise as he easily snatched a chair from the floor and held it high above his head. 

He was able to smash it over her head before it could broken, rushing past her as Brock hurried to grab Ohm was was  _ dangerously  _ close to the flames.

 

“Brock.” Ohm whined. “I was having fun.”

“You were getting roasted alive- you know what, c’mon.” Brock pulled Ohm from the chair, thankful Lolly hadn’t had the foresight to tie him down. They barely made it two steps before she was rising back up, fury in her eyes. 

“Is that any way to treat your kind host?” She seethed, and Brock had to use some of his magic to deflect another ball of pink. Her eyes went wide, stalking closer even as they scooted away. “Witch.”

“I might be.” Brock squeaked.

 

With his heart pounding he shoved Ohm out of the kitchen and into the hallway; momentarily out of sight of the canabalistic witch. Another shield thrown up that was quickly melted by Lolly; her fury rising with each passing step.

The kitchen was sweltering, the oven  _ hot  _ and making him sweat even in his loose skirt and blouse.

Lolly was right in front of the oven now- standing afjacent to the fire and brimstone- the glow from thr hearth making her look more maniacal; pretty features melting from her face like wax and paint.

Brock used what little magic he could grasp onto in his panic and tossed a chair her way.

 

She caught it and snapped it over her leg, the back and chair tossed into the fire. Brock quickly snapped his wrist her way, a second chair catching her unaware- smacking her directly in the face. Pretty features splattered like a puddle, her scream haunting in the kitchen as she toppled backwards, directly-

Directly into the oven.

 

Brock had to look away when he heard the scream- hurrying to blindly kick the over close before he went back over to Ohm- quickly covering his eyes before he could see anymore. 

More screams- wails of agony- the blissful silence.

Until the  _ smell  _ hit Brock; like burnt sugar and poison, black smoke billowing out from the oven like dragon's breath.

The prince held his breath and ran across the room- nearly running to Lolly's room and shoving a handful of spellbooks in his bag before he doubled back.

He let Ohm take a piece of the table as they left, the king happily munching on it as they ventured out into the cold, dark night.

 

The good news was the snow seemed to be tied to Lolly’s life, so they were quickly fighting against muddy puddles rather than snowbanks the size of John. 

The bad news was the magic in the food wasn’t dependent on her, and Ohm started whining about going back to the house half an hour after they left, Brock dragging his friend by the collar of his hood. 

The other good news was Brock shoveled berries and wild carrots down his friend’s throat, and that seemed to help him along, the glaze slowly clearing from his eyes until a day after they escaped, the prince sitting up from his bedroll with a gasp. 

“Oh  _ goshdangit _ .”

 

"Hey buddy," Brock rubbed at his eyes, sitting up as wrll- his shirt sliding off his shoulder with the movement. "You finally back with me?"

"Uh- yeah- I guess." Ohm looked down at his stomach, pouting at the... new chub to his usually toned body- and then over to Moo with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Evil witch called me fat, I threw her in an oven."

 

“That...” Ohm palmed at his eyes. “That doesn’t explain anything, Moo.”

“It explains everything you need to know.” Brock said, shivering as his shirt billowed in the cold wind. “Also, can we switch clothes?”

A few minutes later and they were in much more comfortably sized clothing, Brock explaining the short version of the story to Ohm.

 

"I... huh." Ohm brushed down the pale yellow skirt, a frown on his face as he and Brock walked side by side through the woods. "Toonzy is gonna kill me for letting my guard down."

"Maybe," Brock said carefully, flipping through one of the books as the king kept him on the path. "But- this book is our ticket to getting Mark out of the mirror- which is fantastic."

 

“That saves you from Jack’s and Brian’s wrath, at least.” Ohm grumbled. “Anything to soothe Toonzy?”

“Other than you in a skirt?” Brock asked, a sneaky grin crawling up his face. “You look great in it, by the way.”

The prince blushed and ducked his head, a string of mutters rising from his lips.

 

"Not as good as you, Moo." He muttered, gesturing vaguely to the man who looked rather uncomfortable wearing pants for once. 

"Nah, don't even start with me." He closed the book and stuffed in back in his bag. "Blame the witch for my 'stunning good figure'." With a blush on his own face, Brock played with the hem of his shirt, fingers twisting in the wrinkled fabric. "I might be able to actually fit into a corset now."

 

“I know a prince and huntsman who would like that a lot-“ Ohm started, but Brock smacked him with a rucksack, both boys squawking in offense. 

They continued on, doing their best to find their way through the forest until they stumbled upon a path- one that they both recognized. 

“No  _ way _ .” Brock laughed, hurrying forward to his old house. The thing was still in pristine shape from when they last left it, minus the scattering of animal droppings everywhere. “Okay, this is pretty cool.”

 

They both hurried inside, Brock letting out a small huff as he saw the amount of dust that had started to collect- his old habits twitching back to life as he grabbed for an old rag.

"This could be a nice honeymoon spot," Brock said with a chuckle, rubbing idly at the countertop until it was shiny and sparkling.

"Maybe it would be..." The king had a smile on his face too, pushing one of the chairs in and fluffing up the pillows to help his friend out.

 

“Whoever gets married first gets it.”

Ohm stuck his tongue out when Brock flipped him off, his chubby cheeks splitting in a big smile. “Nah, I’ll let you have it. I think Toonzy was thinking of something else, anyway.”

Brock swiped at the floor with the rag, the mop or broom unable to be found anywhere. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

"Besides," Ohm continued, a mischevious grin spreading on his lips. He waited for Brock to look up before he spoke again. "It'd be nice to not have to hear you  _ wailing  _ every night-"

"Oh I don't need to hear it!" Dark cheeks weren't hidden, Brock standing from the floor with a heavy sigh. "Let's head out- I want to go home and see my beloveds just as much as you want to see yours."

 

“For reasons more than one, I think.” Ohm teased again, and Brock squeaked when his friend’s hand patted his head. 

“Shut up! You’re there one who came into a royal meeting without a shirt, Mr. Mate Marks!”

It was Ohm’s turn to squeak and blush, hurrying out of the house as fast as he could (and maybe getting tripped up on his skirt).

 

They teased each other the whole way back, jokes and jabs and keeping things  _ lighthearted  _ after their odd adventure; breathing twin sighs of relief when the castle doors came into view; Brock and Ohm quickening their steps even with how exhausted they were. 

Walking through the front doors garnered them a few... odd looks; especially with their new bodies and outfit swaps. But with the new King weirder things have happened.

 

They scurried away from watching eyes, giggles filling their breath as they hurried towards their rooms, Brock towards Brian and Jack, and Ohm towards-

He smacked into a wall of muscle, the king bouncing slightly back as he looked up, heart melting at the were in front of him. 

“Hi Toonzy.”

 

" _ Ohm _ ," The words were breathed like a prayer- being immediately wrapped in a bruising hug- Luke a tad confused but not dissapointed at the extra bit of Ohm he got to hug. "Sugar, darling, my majesty- where the  _ fuck  _ have you been?"

"Long story," He munbled against the warm chest, hugging back with vigor. "Witch problems, you know how it goes." 

"No Ohm- not everyone has witch problems! Are you hurt?!"

"Besides a tummy ache? Nah. I'm all good, Toonzy."

He felt warm lips and sharp teeth press against his hair- Luke's canines a bit snaggletoothed.

\- but Ohm thought it was absolutely adorable.

 

Brock did too, ‘aww’ing at the two lovers as he shuffled away from them, skipping through the halls, shivering at the constricting feeling of pants as he peeked into his room- not finding anyone. No one was in Mark’s mirror room either, but he eventually crossed back across the castle and found two  _ freaking gorgeous _ men in the garden, dancing with each other to the sounds of nature.

 

Brock giggled, wondering if he should let them be- and ultimately decided he could wait; not to ruin their moment for now. The prince turned and headed back down the hall- making a small detour and heading for his mother's old room, fingers dancing across old gowns and the few corsets that had been untouched for years.

Maybe it was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you enjoy? If you did, leave a kudos and a comment, and come chat on our tumblrs, @books-bring-you-to-wonderland and @fluffy-papaya


End file.
